Allow me to introduce myself, Mr Right
by danidarling
Summary: Hollywood nightlife has gotten dull, especially for Jasper when he's looking for a meal...that is until he runs into Bella out on a night of her own. AU/All-vamp, Rated M for language and lemony goodness. ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't like dogs, Windows laptops or Twilight. Oddly enough, I own two out of the three things I don't like. Guess which one I don't own?**

ooo

It was nights like these that I had to wonder what drove humans to these clubs. Hollywood was even less appealing during the night than it was during the day. The sunshine and numerous celebrity impersonators were mere annoyances compared to the hordes of young adults, swimming in clouds of perfume, alcohol and pheromones, on the prowl. However, it made for the most opportune feeding grounds; the alcohol and need for physical contact made it easier to lure a naive young lady away, with promises of love. Buy a couple of expensive drinks, flash a wad of large-denomination bills and keys to an expensive car and you were in. It didn't matter the city, or the country for that matter.

Women were so predictable.

The night was half over; it was already 11:30 and I had seen few, if any prospects. Even if I was prowling the clubs like a creep, looking for women to feast upon, I wasn't one to say no to a quick roll in the hay before I made my move. And as such, I liked my women young, supple and pretty.

_Too bad there's nothing but a bunch of "butter faces" in the crowd to -hold on."_

As clichéd as it sounds, it was like something out of a movie. The DJ, just another one of those southern California hipsters that fancied himself an artist, was slowing the mix down as the crowd parted—and the best prospect I had seen all night stepped in.

She was about 5'6" give or take a couple of inches, standing there surveying the scene. Her dress, if it could be called that, was a mid-thigh, tight black shift-dress, belted at the middle and paired with the stilettos that brought her to her current stature.

She settled herself down onto the barstool, effortlessly arranging herself to present to the most appealing picture. As she crossed her legs, the music picked up as did activity in the club, although the lust level did spike. I caught several guys giving her the once over, and I snorted to myself. They had no chance, unless they were into necrophilia, because I had found my meal for the night.

And damn, that girl did appeal. Legs for days, skin made of ivory and shoulder length mahogany curls; she was the anti-California girl for sure. Lavender and freesia wafted across the bar, along with the natural sugary-sweetness of her venom, cutting through the sweat and alcohol in the air.

_Wait, what?_

I sniffed the air cautiously, and it hit me again. The sweetness only associated with venom; it set my teeth on edge. No dinner for me tonight. But still, she was damn good looking, and maybe I could make a new acquaintance in a town where my kind was non-existent.

I crossed the club slowly, eyeing the beauty and planning my strategy. I skirted the edge of the dance floor of the main room, headed toward the bar.

ooo

"Hey, you're cu-_hic_-cuteeee." I flinched and pulled out of the grasp of the girl, but her nails snagged on my sleeve. I looked down at the offending hand; the nails were bright pink and adorned with crystals and a rather elaborate Hello Kitty design that looked nearly impossible to function with, before following the arm up to its owner.

She was drunk, that much was obvious. She reeked of tequila and pot, her eyes blurred and bloodshot. Had she not been wasted out of her mind, she may have been marginally appealing. Blonde-haired and blue eyed, bright red lipstick and heavy eye make-up; a bit too done up, but still cute.

"Let's dance!" She slurred and before I could protest, she turned and pressed against me, tugging on my hand and pressing it against her hip. She ground against me without rhythm, giggling. Lust flared up as she pressed against my body and I stood still, holding my breath to fend off her unappealing scent, but unwilling to move as I was unsure what her next move would be.

It was a few minutes before a small girl appeared through the mass of writhing bodies and caught onto the blonde's hand, scowling.

"Dammit, Jessica! We can't take you anywhere!" Her friend fairly snarled, looking up and catching my eye. Her own eyes widened slightly and fear coursed through her as she dragged her friend away, throwing glances over her shoulder.

"Bye, gorgeousssh!" Jessica slurred as her friend pulled her away, still giggling.

I smirked, knowing she was confused and unsure whether my eyes were actually a dark red color, if I was wearing contacts, or if it was the drugs and alcohol along with the flashing lights wreaking havoc on her mind.

Shaking my head, I smoothed the front of my shirt and sauntered over to the bar, leaning against the open stretch of bar to her left next to the beauty, who was studiously ignoring the admirers around her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I asked, dropping my voice a couple of octaves into a sensual near-purr, knowing full well her answer. I gently upped the lust in the air, whispering very nearly into her ear.

"No, thank you." She replied, not turning around. I smirked; if this was the game she wanted to play, I was willing to play it right back.

"No, really, I insist, let me buy you a drink." I persisted, placing a hand on her arm. She spun around on her barstool, anger flaring in her golden eyes.

_Golden? What the FUCK?_

We both drew away immediately, a hiss escaping her lips.

"What the fuck are you?" I snarled, stepping back.

"Same thing as you, jackass!" She snapped in response, leaping to her feet and tensing.

"Not with eyes like those." I said, ready to fend off an attack at any moment. The beauty smirked humorlessly and her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Ah, another uncultured human-eater." She tossed her hair, and it hit me. The scent to her held just the tiniest tang of bitterness that generally didn't cling to humans. "You know, not all of _us_" she stressed the word, "eat innocents."

She held out her hand, all tenseness gone from her frame. "I'm Bella Swan-Cullen."

_Oh, fuck me._

I flinched at recognition of the name; many years ago I had tried and failed at living with the illustrious Cullen clan, one of two known "vegetarian" clans in the world.

"Jasper Hale." I replied lowly, shaking her hand, and she cocked her head and smirked.

"Jasper? Oh, the stories I've heard." Bella threw her head back and laughed; unlike the bell-like tone of her voice the laugh was a rich, throaty sound that sent shivers up and down my spine. We both fell into silence.

"Well," I said after a few seconds. "This isn't awkward at all."

Her lip curled in response.

I knew right then that I would be in for one hell of a night.

ooo

Well, this is the first Twilight fanfiction I've written in a long while. In case you didn't guess, this is AU, and our sexy vampire creeping the nights is none other than Jasper Hale. Yum. In any case, this is going to be a two-shot, and here's part one of part two. Story idea and title are taken from The White Tie Affair song "Allow me to introduce myself…Mr. Right."

I'm not a fan of the Twilight series, but I have read the books and as such I enjoy taking the characters and manipulating them to fit my own ideas.

Also, for some reason or another, line breaks aren't showing up in the story…sorry!

Part two should be up by Saturday night or so! Be on the lookout for it. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be used to toast my marshmallows, kthxbai :D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So, there was this one time, where…oh, what? My bad. I don't own Twilight.**

**Welcome to the lemon chapter. If you don't like lemons, don't read, because it's going to be nothing but one epically extended lemon. Yum.**

ooo

_Damn. Damn, damn and damn again._

Bella was probably everything I had ever looked for in a woman. She was beautiful, smart, sassy and, most importantly, a vampire.

There were just two simple problems with her: she didn't drink from humans, and she was a Cullen.

ooo

About fifty years ago I had connected with Mary Alice Brandon in a diner in Texas, fresh from a week-long binge of, you guessed it, beautiful young women. Even back then, when pickings were much slimmer, I was a womanizer. Like the vampires of lore; stealing their innocence and their lives.

I had stolen into the diner in the early evening, with every intention of staking out the area for my next victim, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. Little did I know, but walking into that diner had changed my life forever. Before long, I found myself situated in a booth across from Alice, both of us with untouched cups of coffee for props in front of us. Energetic didn't even begin to describe Alice; she was all over the place, motioning with her hands, her high, trilling voice captivating my senses and enthralling me. What caught me even more was what she knew about me.

She had apparently been seeing me in visions for several years off and on, terrorizing cities and young ladies, and she was quite determined to put an end to it. And indeed, she had done just that. As the only girl who had caught my attention slipped out of her booth, surrounded by friends, Alice patted my hand.

"_That girl?" Alice said sweetly, as if we were discussing the weather. "She just married less than three months ago and her husband loves her very much and she's pregnant. Would you feel right taking that away from him? Not only a wife, but a son as well?"_

It was right then that Alice shook my ideas in the life I lived; I had only known two ways of living beforehand; the life I lived right now, and the one I had previously before I defected from Maria's army: being the best to earn my food.

ooo

"So…you, and Alice?" Bella murmured under her breath, taking a swift sip from her flask, before offering it to me. I shook my head, disgusted at the thought. She had informed me that the flask was filled with deer blood and had survived the journey from Washington to Hollywood in her bag.

"Me and Alice," I confirmed, nodding. The music was pumping as the night wheedled on. Bella and I had long since retreated to a darkened corner of the club and had wedged our way onto one of the couches usually reserved for very public hook-ups. It was loud enough that we could whisper and still hear each other clearly, but no one could eavesdrop. "It's not like we were mated or anything. I mean, don't get me wrong, Alice is gorgeous…and when you get the girl in bed…well…" I trailed off, and Bella arched an eyebrow in response.

"But it just never would have worked out." Bella finished for me, and I nodded. "I know how that it, that's how it was with me and Edward."

I started coughing at her words. Her…and Edward? Prude of the century, Edward? "You mean you boned Edward? I was wondering how you got into the Cullen family."

Bella snorted in quite an unladylike manner, re-crossing her legs. "Hardly. I was "adopted in" much like the rest of them, not by marriage. I'm a bit of a 'try-before-I-buy' type of girl, and Eddiekins doesn't work that way." I smirked, knowing all too well what she meant. Edward was a 110-year-old virgin trapped in a teenager's body who refused to "give over to his baser instincts" before marriage. The boy rubbed one out more times in a month than many men did in a year.

"Edward likes to bite and run." Bella continued, rubbing absently at her neck. Underneath the pulsing lights of the club, I could make out the faintest double crescent of teeth marks. "Or rather bite, attempt to woo and then run when the pressure becomes too much."

"So, you wanted a go at him and the boy shut you down?" I asked, and she nodded, her eyes sparkling with momentary annoyance.

"Regularly. You have no idea what it does to a girl to be riled up constantly then be left hanging." Bella said, and a wave of lust hit me. I fairly swooned and shifted in the seat as my pants grew uncomfortably tight.

"I mean, it's not that I'm a whore, but I am looking for Mr. Right. I know I have an eternity to find it, but being with all the Cullens who have mated just makes me feel like the odd one out. I want something now."

_I could be your Mr. Right Now, maybe._

Bella took another sip from her flask, eyeing me, curiosity thick in the air about her.

"Yes? " I prompted, and she blinked. I tapped my head. "I can read minds. Actually, I can just feel your curiosity." Bella hesitantly licked at her lips and my crotch throbbed in response, seeing her tongue dart out across her full, pink lips.

For the past two hours Bella had been driving me insane, subtly leaning over and flashing her not-inconsiderable cleavage, crossing her legs and causing her dress to ride up her thighs and tossing her hair, exposing the smooth skin of her neck. Damn, the girl was a vixen and was teasing me at every point. Furthermore, she knew exactly what she was doing. I would never let myself be caught ogling a girl as openly as I was, but here I am, trying my hardest not to take her on the couch right here in front of everyone.

"So, why do you keep the 'Hale' name?" Bella asked, breaking me out of my not-so-secret admiration.

"Well, I had the name while I stayed with the Cullens, as you know," she nodded. "I just never got into the habit of switching back to Hale. Besides, I spend a good part of the year in Texas, and you'd be surprised to know that the Whitlock clan still exists, and "Great-Uncle Jasper" has become something of a legend ever since he 'defected' from the Confederation and went missing." Bella nodded and lapsed back into silence and I was content to allow her to remain that way.

Between the humans pawing on each other next to us on the couch and those grinding on each other out on the floor and Bella herself, the lust in the room was driving me insane, and I didn't trust my mouth

"All right, ladies and gents, last song! Y'all know what that means… you ain't gotta go home buuut…" The DJ in the main room announced over the microphone.

"YOU GOTTA GET THE FUCK UP OUTTA HERE!" The crowd roared back. With that, the DJ lifted his earphones back to his ears and started the final track, some generic rap song with thinly veiled sexual innuendos abound.

A hand gently brushed against my knee, and I turned to face Bella, surprised to find her just inches from my face.

"Well, you heard the man." Bella purred sensually, her hand sliding along my inner thigh, and I gulped. The girl wasn't playing any games. It was one thing to play this with a human, who was good for a fuck and dinner, but with an equal? It became a whole new situation.

"That," I swallowed heavily, as my throat became even drier than normal, the burn more pronounced. Not from hunger, but from more. "That I did."

"So, I'm thinking that maybe you and I…" Bella's hand finally came into contact with my lap and my rock-hard cock. She stroked me through my pants, giving it a slight squeeze.

_Oh Jesus-Joseph-and-Mary fuuuuck. Game over; looks like it's put-up, or shut up time._

"That maybe we should get out of here," I finished for her, hissing at the contact.

My hips lifted to meet her hand and she stroked me in time to the beat of the music, our eyes meeting in one endless moment. I brought a hand to her neck and closed the gap between our faces, her lips meeting mine.

Fuck, she tasted so sweet. She smelled like lavender and freesia, but tasted like candied apples and pure sex. Moaning slightly, I gently forced her tongue open with my mouth and pulled her down onto my lap to hold her more closely. Her dress shifted, exposing even more of her leg, and I pressed myself against her, trying for more contact. My hand slid along her thigh, brushing against her panty-covered mound, lingering over her clit.

"Fuck…Jasper!" She gasped out between kisses. "Let's get out of here. Now." Her voice was rough with urgency and I was only too willing to comply. She climbed from my lap and grabbed for my bag and I followed her through the tightly packed crowds. At one point, we were stuck near the doors where the number of club-goers leaving had formed a bit of a bottleneck, which would be unfortunate in the event of a fire.

However, that thought wasn't entirely prominent on my mind as Bella and I pressed into the surge of people, eager to leave. She pressed against me at one point, her behind coming into contact with my still-bulging crotch, causing me to growl at the sensation. I leaned down and nipped gently at her ear, allowing my hand to slide from her waist up to her breast, giving it a tender squeeze, tweaking the hardened tip of her nipple through the material.

"Oh, you're such a tease, aren't you, Kitten?" She threw a glance over her shoulder, her tiny smile saying everything as she slowly undulated against my body. Her arousal was thick in the air, carrying over all the other scents. At this point, I was positive her panties were all but soaked through.

Fuck. I wasn't going to make it through the night.

We finally made it out of the club, both of us clutching a stack of advertisements for various other events forced upon us as we left. I grabbed Bella's hand and led her down the street in the direction of the parking garage, moving a speed slightly faster than that of a human. I felt for my keys with my free hand as we approached my car, clicking the unlock key. The car beeped in response.

"A Cayenne GTS?" Bella murmured appreciatively as I opened the door for her. "Nice."

I smirked as I closed the door and rounded the car. "What can I say, darlin'? I like luxury and I need the room."

She arched one delicate eyebrow, but motioned with her hand. "Well, drive on, Mr. Hale. Tonight's gonna be a long night."

ooo

Oh, how right she was

_Fuck me until I cry. _ I swore mentally. Traffic on Hollywood boulevard was backed up with all the club-goers leaving as many of the bars and clubs shut down at 2 a.m. promptly. I looked over to Bella, who was gazing out the window at the traffic jam.

"Well, it appears we're in a bit of a jam, wouldn't you say?" She replied, smiling at me mischievously.

"Oh, you can say that again." I grumbled, my cock giving a painful throb in response; At this rate, I was going to have one hell of a case of blue balls soon, and I couldn't even speed. Hollywood cops were notorious for being hyperaware.

"Well, it appears we're in a bit of a jam, wouldn't you say?" Bella repeated sassily, and I tossed her a mock glare. "Aww, turn that frown upside down, Jas. I think I know just how to cheer you up."

"Unless you have the power of suggestion and can make traffic flow more easily…" I said holding up a hand and flipping off the jackass behind me who had his brights on. "I don't see what you can do."

"I don't have the power of suggestion, but I can do this." I looked over, to find Bella was turned in her seat so she was facing me. Her arm snaked across the console, and before I could so much as blink, she had unfastened my belt buckle and pants. Her small hand slid in through the gap and grasped my cock through my boxers.

"Fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck, darlin." I hissed at the sensation, my head lolling back as she slid her hands into the flap of my boxers. With a casual gesture she ripped the fabric of both my pants and boxers, fully exposing my length.

"Hey! Those were my favorite pants!" I mock-protested as traffic began to thankfully move.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you." Bella purred, now facing forward, readjusting her grip on my cock. She stroked me slowly as we navigated the streets out to the 101. Edward didn't have half a clue on what he was missing out on. She worked me like a pro, spreading the pre-come down the shaft to smooth her strokes.

Once we hit the highway, it was game on.

Bella took one look around, out the windows and leaned over, still holding me in her land.

"Oh god, what are you about to do?" I asked dumbly, looking down momentarily. She smiled up at me sweetly.

"What does it look like?" She asked, and with that, she gave me a long, slow lick, starting from the base up to the tip, before slowly taking me into her mouth.

ooo

Road head. Oh god, I think I can just maybe forgive the girl for being a Cullen.

Bella worked my enthusiastically and skillfully, taking me into her mouth fully, using her tongue and just the barest nips of her teeth to tease me.

For my part, I made it down the 101 faster than I ever had before, employing my senses and drastically enhanced capabilities of the car to do moves I had never attempted while driving. We pulled into the gated community where I lived at 2:45 a.m., less than an hour after leaving. Thanking all higher beings that it was late and that I didn't have to worry about any errant children out and about, I sped down the empty streets, taking the corners recklessly. Finally, we arrived in front of the nondescript two-story that was identical to the ones on either side. I navigated the car into the garage, fumbling to get the door closed as Bella looked up at me beneath her lashes, her golden eyes darkened drastically with lust.

"Maybe we should go inside be-Oh, _fuck!"_ I growled, throwing my head back and feeling the metal support posts of the headrest bend in response, as Bella deep-throated me. I came nearly instantly, gripping onto the steering wheel for dear life as I pumped for what seemed like ages and she swallowed like a pro, taking every drop of the seed I had to offer.

Finally, Bella withdrew slowly, licking her way up my spent cock, before sitting up, a cat that ate the canary grin on her face. She licked her lips slowly, still smiling.

"Satisfied?"She asked smugly. I simply looked at her, knowing my mouth was hanging open. "I'll take that as a _mphm_." I cut her off by leaning over and capturing her lips with my own, tasting myself on her lips, the spice of my own venom a contrast to her sweetness. Fumbling for the seatbelts I unbuckled mine and then did the same to hers, before tearing off her dress like it was tissue paper.

Tossing the shreds into the backseat, I took in her body, the turquoise bra overlaid with black lace and the matching boyshorts encasing curves so luscious they had to have been sculpted by the devil himself, with every intent to torture the hapless male species in mind. I hauled her into my lap, pushing my own seat back to give us more room.

"That was my favorite dress, Jas." She moaned in between kisses.

"So, sue me." I replied, burying my face into her neck and grabbing a generous handful of her full ass and rolling my hips, bringing myself into contact with the soaking wet silk between her legs.

I opened the door and climbed out, lifting her with me. I set her onto the ground, reaching for my pants to pull them off. She beat me to it, and ripped them, along with my boxers, away. Smirking, I kicked out of my socks and shoes and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I deftly bumped the door close behind us and carried her into the house, feeling the dampness of her panties pressed against my rapidly reviving cock.

I set her on the rarely used kitchen island, pressing myself against her, our lips meeting over and over again in our frenzied passion.

"Jasper, I…fuck!" She gasped out as I slid her panties down her leg, sliding a finger into her. Her head lolled back and I grinned.

"I give as good as I get, darlin'." I purred, gently laying her back onto the counter and spreading her legs as I settled onto one of the bar stools. My tongue flicked out, applying just the tiniest bit of pressure against her clit and she moaned in response, draping her knees over my shoulder as I began to devour her. I licked eagerly at her wet folds, savoring the sweet-sour flavor of her venom and I slid first one finger, then a second into her dripping core.

Bella hissed, her hips bucking wildly, straining for more contact with my tongue and fingers. Looking up, I saw her arms stretching behind her back. Moments later, her bra hit the floor and her full, rounded breasts were gripped in her small hands as she squeezed them, groaning. My cock throbbed in response, demanding attention.

"Yeah, Bella, that's it. Play with those gorgeous tits for me." I growled, increasing the speed of my fingers. She let out a high-pitched keen of passion in response and tugged at her nipples. I took her swollen bud between my lips and tugged, curling my fingers inward even as I continued to thrust.

The combination had the desired effect. Bella's hips rose from the granite surface of the counter, one hand flying to hold my head against her, the other tearing a piece of the counter clear away as her orgasm hit her. I stayed with her through it, my mouth resting against her, unmoving. As she slowly came down, I gave her one final lick, relishing the taste of her release on my tongue.

"So, was it as good for you as it was me?" I asked, scooting forward and resting my head on her stomach. She huffed in response.

"If it was as half as good for you as it was for me, I don't see how we made it home in one piece, vampire reflexes or not." Bella said between pants. She dropped the chunk of counter to the floor. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Kitten. A broken counter is a small thing, compared to seeing you like that." I chuckled, and she hummed, running her fingers through my curl as she came down from her high.

After what seemed like an eternity of us there, her still on her back, me my head on her stomach, tracing patterns on her thighs and relishing the occasional tremor that still shook her body.

I was brought out of my revelry by a particularly painful throb of my cock, which stood at full mast and aching to be buried in Bella's tight wetness. I kissed Bella's stomach before sitting up and reaching for her hands.

"Let's take this to a more comfortable location, yeah?" I asked, and she nodded eagerly, allowing me to pull her into a sitting position. I led her through the kitchen and into the living room, heading for the staircase, to my bedroom.

Of course, the vixen had her own plans.

ooo

Bella pulled me over to the couch and pushed me down with a small smirk. Tossing her hair out of her face, she straddled my lap, resting on my thighs.

"On a couch? You surprise me more and more every minute." I said, shaking my head as she brought her hands to my chest, stroking it through the fabric of my shirt. I shifted, stretching out along the length of the plush, wide couch.

"If I can't surprise you, then I'm obviously not doing something right. Now, shh." She replied sassily, placing a finger to my lips.

Her hands grasped the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. I lifted my arms helpfully and soon the final garment between us lay draped over the lamp, creating a shadowy atmosphere in the room. Bella begin to trail kisses along my neck, brushing her fingers over my nipples teasingly. My hands reached for her waist, eager to be inside of her, but she stopped me, taking my hands and pinning them above my head. She continued to kiss my neck, her body now pressed against mine.

Fuck, I just wanted to touch her. The dips and curves of her body felt so fucking _good_ against me, and with every move, she brushed her dripping core against my cock teasingly. I lifted my hips eagerly, seeking more contact. She scooted back further on my thighs, shaking her finger in my face.

"Nah uh, I'm in control tonight." Bella whispered, threading her fingers through mine. She leaned closer, until our noses were tip to tip. "So sit back, and enjoy the ride."

Bella scooted forward then, brushing the apex of her thighs against my cock with just the lightest of teases, but it was more than enough. My head fell back onto the couch and a growl escaped my lips at her teasing.

"Did your mother ever tell you it wasn't nice to tease?" I asked, as she nuzzled my neck and repeated the motion with a swivel of her shapely hips.

"Hmm, nope." She replied, letting go of my hands and gripping my cock lightly. Meeting my eye, she deliberately ran just the lip of my cock along her love lips, teasing both of us.

"Ahh, fuck. Darlin' let me, please….damn!" I hissed under my breath as she inserted just the head, squeezing it deftly with her inner muscles. She repeated the action, running my cock along her folds before taking me in, this time a bit more.

With each inch that Bella teased, the lust in the room grew until it was so thick I was almost sure it would start affecting the surrounding houses.

My hands had taken free range of her body, fondling her breasts and giving her ass squeezes in time to the squeezes she gave my cock.

After what seemed like ages, I was fully inside of her and my hands found their way to her hips as she slowly rolled her hips against me, her inner muscles fluttering away.

_If I don't come right now, there must be a God out there looking out for me._

Bella smirked and brought her face to mine, kissing me as she began her slow bouncing on my cock. The tight heat emanating from her core was intense, with each flutter of her muscles she drove me insane.

"Does that feel good, Jas?" She gasped out between kisses. I grunted in response as she picked up speed. My hips took on a mind of their own, meeting each thrust of hers halfway.

I brought a hand between us and brushed my thumb against her clit, once, twice. She cried out in response, threading her fingers into my hair and bringing my face to her breasts. I eagerly lavished kisses on her heaving chest, occasionally pinching her nipples with my free hand.

The smell of sex was heavy in the air as the movement of Bella's body against my became irregular.

"Fuck, I'm so close. So damn close." She hissed into my ear, as I gently sucked on her nipple. Taking her cue, I turned the tables and flipped her onto her back. She grinned up at me, throwing a leg over my shoulder. Positioning myself to fit the new angle, I begin pounding with a renewed vigor, my own orgasm imminent.

Bella looped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me in closely. Our lips moved against each other's in a heated frenzy as my own pace became erratic.

She broke the kiss as her body arched against mine. A moan fell from her lips as she shook beneath me, her orgasm overtaking her and dragging me down with it.

"Fuck, Darlin'" I ground out as I pushed I pushed into her one final time, burying myself to the hilt. Her insides milked my orgasm for all it was worth, as I came for what felt like forever.

Finally, I pulled out, my cock giving one last squirt onto her thighs. I collapsed against Bella, pulling her into my body. She was panting a bit, but purring quite audibly, clearly satisfied.

"Wow. Just fucking wow." She moaned into my ear, giving the earlobe a little tug.

"The feeling is mutual." I breathed back, my hand coming to rest at the small of her back.

"Y'know what?" I said after a few minutes, my cock coming back to life.

"Hm?" Bella replied, rolling her hips against my rapidly rising erection.

"I might just be able to forgive you for being a Cullen, after all." I said, slipping back into her heat with a groan.

She just laughed, before pulling me back down into a kiss.

_Maybe being a vegetarian vampire won't be so bad the second time around…_

ooo

**Well, damn. I don't normally write lemons. Ok, I've never written a full lemon before, so that one was a bit of a test on my skills. I don't like how it came out, but hey, you can only grow from where you started. So, yeah. Enjoy :).**

**I know there's probably one or two of you who have a few questions that may have crossed your mind that also crossed my mind, so let me explain a few of them.**

**1: Bella is a Cullen, for all intents and purposes. Imagine it as Edward succeeding in his plan to lure Bella off and drain her, but Alice, Rosalie and Emmett stopping him before he killed her.**

**2: What are they doing in California? Jasper's living there, claiming to work a nighttime job, so he has every excuse not to see his neighbors. Bella's just passing through, living la dolce vita, if you will.**

**3: C'mon, you expect me to believe all that happened in Hollywood? Actually, yes I do. Hollywood gets crazy as hell at some points, people have no qualms about publically grinding on each other. Case in point: My first night in Hollywood, I saw a dude blatantly fingering a girl in the corner of the dance floor in one room, and two chicks grinding on each other and feeling each other up on the main room. Shit gets crazy when you factor drugs and alcohol into the mix. So, I think Bella would have been able to get away with giving Jasper a hand job, and Jasper would have gotten away with feeling Bella up.**

**If you have any questions I didn't answer, feel free to leave them in a review :). Speaking of which, I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. They make me f****eel better about my writing, haha. Inspiration song for this chapter was "Yea, I'm the Sex" by Dot Dot Curve :). I had to pull out all the stops and the raunchiest crunkcore to get this in haha.**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not a fan of carrot cake.**

ooo

The night slowly faded into morning, and Bella and I had sex several more times during the course of the night, once more on the couch, once in the hallway, and at least three times once we finally made it into my bedroom. It was definitely a change from my normal love 'em and eat 'em routine; a pleasant one however.

Although we couldn't become fatigued, we had chosen to take a break from our relentless coupling, and she lay draped on top of my body, threading her fingers through my hair, her head resting on my chest. My own hands roamed along her back, tracing patters into her skin.

The night had been great, but I now had my own reservations. I wasn't one to be big on romance unless the situation warranted it, and Bella and I had both agreed and separated the act of what we had done from anything romantic.

It wasn't making love, it was fucking, pure and simple. And damn, that uncomplicated things right from the start…which was just how I liked it. But now, I wanted to keep her right here and go at it like there was no tomorrow.

_Me and my big mouth._

There was also the matter of my statement of "forgiving her for being a Cullen." She had taken it rather seriously, and was trying to persuade me into returning with her to Washington, if even for a visit.

I had repelled the idea at every turn, throwing up excuse after excuse, about my job, my house, the difference in lifestyles, Alice and her new mate, Edward. Bella shot down every excuse, explaining it away. She had me backed into a corner. Damn, her mind was as sharp as her body, wasn't it?

The sunlight shone through the slats of the blinds, the stripes of light crossing our skin, making it sparkle relentlessly. I'm pretty sure I looked like a fucking pansy, sparkling the way I was, but Bella was breathtaking, her skin shimmering as if she had been submerged in glitter.

"So, how am I going to get home, without any clothes?" Bella asked suddenly, sitting up. I felt the heat and dampness emanating from her as she brushed against my cock teasingly, and I groaned, rolling my hips against hers. She frowned at me, tapping my chest. "I'm serious, quit trying to change the subject."

"I'm not trying to change the subject, I'm trying to have sex with you again." I replied cheekily, and she huffed, pushing a strand of hair from her face. "Seriously though. We can just order your something online and have it overnighted. Problem solved," I continued, in an effort to appease her.

"But that means I'll have to be here another day, Jas," she replied, concern lacing her tone, but the amusement glinting in her eyes and her humorous mood betrayed her. I traced a pattern along her hip teasingly.

"Is that a problem? I don't think that is. More time for us." I said, knowing my comment was pushing the limits we had set before into a dangerous territory…but I'd be damned if there wasn't something about the girl that made me want to push the limits. Bella's golden eyes sparkled in response.

"Hmm. Maybe I can convince you to go up to Forks with me in that time, eh?" She said playfully, and I groaned, rolling my hips against hers again. Her head fell back at the contact.

"We'll see, woman." I said, slipping into her and effectively ending that discussion.

ooo

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, visiting with the Cullens again? The last time I had seen them, they were living in Alaska, not too far from the Denali coven, who had the ultimate setup. Living so deep into the mountains had its advantages, one of them being a lack of nosy neighbors questioning them. We had purchased the house closest to them, and by closest, I meant eight miles away, a miniscule distance for us.

Even then, the family was amazing; or the majority of it was anyways. Edward and Rosalie had never been very welcoming to newcomers; Edward was still bitter over Rosalie's arrival years before mine, and the subsequent addition of Emmett. Rosalie had been downright hostile to both me and Alice, dubbing me a "monstrosity" from the beginning. Fuck, it's not as if I could help being covered in scars. Rosalie just had an affinity for all things aesthetically pleasing, and I apparently didn't fit that bill.

But Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were nothing, if not welcoming and inviting, forming the true basis for the closest thing to a family that vampires could have. Our nature made it difficult for numerous vampires to stay together at one time; the need for domination and to stake a claim was too intense. The only reason the core group functioned as well as they did was because they all shared the common bond of Carlisle's venom running through them. Even Bella, who had been bitten by Edward, was a part of the coven by proxy, because Carlisle had sired Edward.

But Alice and I, we were the ones that never fit. Changed by others, we weren't taught to adhere to the "vegetarian" diet the Cullens religiously subscribed too. However, Alice caught on much more easily than I had; in fact, her eyes had been a vibrant orange-copper color at the time of our first meeting as she had been weaning herself from humans and onto animals. I however, fell off the bandwagon time and time again, my body repulsed by the idea of sinking my teeth into an animal, having to bite past layers of fur and fat and sinews to reach the treasure. With humans, it was simple. Years of drinking from them had honed my skills to quickly locate a main artery, making feeding quick.

More than once I had slunk into the house, my clothes drenched in human blood from a particularly messy kill, my eyes a sated crimson, only to find Alice waiting for me, her arms crossed, her lips drawn into a moue of disappointment at my appearance. It hadn't taken long for me to leave, striking out on my own.

ooo

Two days had passed since that night, and the arrival of Bella's new clothes meant she was returning to Forks, much to my surprising disappointment. Damn, what was I going to do now?

I stood with Bella at the boarding gate, her clutching her boarding pass, me holding onto her carry-on. There was an awkward silence between us; after all, what do you say to the girl you just boned nearly non-stop for two days, who was going home to her family, which included her best friend, who you had boned for years in the past?

Not much, apparently. Bella surveyed me, her eyes dark with disappointment.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to Forks? I can put off leaving, so you can figure out what to do with your house, and get a ticket and-" I placed a finger to her lip, cutting her off.

"I'm positive, Kitten. California is the place for me. " And it was; I had adapted to leaving the house when the sun went down, occasionally applying copious layers of foundation to camouflage my skin, darkening it and preventing it from sparkling. I stocked up on contacts for the necessary moments, and had perfected the art of pretending to be human for all intents and purposes. It worked for me, and I didn't think I could go back to the Cullens and try to fit in with them, as they held themselves to be a step higher than humans. It was barely perceptible, but it was enough to stand them apart. I liked blending in far too much.

"Alright Jazz…" She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face and giving me the most adorable scowl. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." She pressed a scrap of paper into my hand, and a cursory glance told me it was her cell phone number.

"Maybe it is." I responded, bending to capture her lips with my own. Fuck I was gonna miss this. She tasted so damn good, her lips working in tandem with mine, her tongue darting into my mouth and stroking my own.

I drew her against me, relishing the feel of her luscious curves against my body, her breasts pressing against my chest as I threaded my hand into her hair. My dick gave a throb, and it took all my self-control not to drop her bag, lift her up and fuck her right there, in the middle of the terminal.

A voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing that the flight was boarding, and they were starting with the section that Bella was in. With one last squeeze, we broke apart, and Bella laid her head against my chest for a second, before pulling away. She took the bag from me, and smirked.

"Well, you sure know how to say goodbye," Bella purred, giving me a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "See you around, Tiger." She said with a wink, and then sashayed toward the gate, not sparing me a backward glance. I watched as she disappeared through the gate, her delectable little bottom swaying away from me, attracting the stares of many. And then she was gone.

With a sigh, I ruffled my hair, and headed toward the main doors of L.A.X. Looks like I would be hunting tonight.

ooo

She was pretty, there was no denying that, petite and curved in all the right places, her brunette hair stylishly cut and her face perfectly made up. But, as I lifted her against the wall in a dark corner of the parking structure, I knew she wasn't what I wanted.

Her breasts were beautiful, I'd give her that, perky, full, and natural, sporting an all-over tan and silicone free, but they didn't feel right in my hands, I didn't derive the pleasure I should have from capturing the dusky rose nipples between my lips.

As I worked a finger, then a second, into her tight pussy, I noted the wetness and heat, but it didn't make my dick throb in anticipation like it should have.

And finally, as I brought my lips to hers, no spark occurred. I had to kiss lightly, control my movements to keep from hurting her, from bruising her fragile skin.

Yes, she was pretty, but she was no Bella.

Sighing to myself, I lowered the woman to the ground, and unbuttoned my shirt, as she occupied herself with opening my pants, grasping my cock tightly in her hot grip. She gasped into my neck as I continued to stroke my fingers inside her. She picked up a rhythm, spreading my pre-come along my length.

"You're so big, baby." She gasped, pushing my pants and boxers down more, exposing me. Her eyes widened as she took in my full length. "God, I can't wait to feel you inside me." She moaned, the sound fake to my ears.

_What the fuck was I doing?_

I pulled away, my fingers slipping from her with a wet squishing noise. She released my dick, and I lifted her effortlessly, pressing her into the wall again. I tore her thong away easily, gripping my cock in my free hand, and slipping it into her.

She cried out in response, and I allowed my body to take over, smoothly fucking her, as my mind wandered. Her cobalt eyes warmed to a shade of honey, her painted lips became naturally pink and plush, as they caught between her teeth, and the sugary-sweet chime of her voice became huskier, sounding like pure sex.

I allowed myself to float free in memories of Bella, of taking her everywhere in my house; in the living room, on the table, in the hammock stretched between two trees in the backyard, the scent of smoke and cooking meat thick in the air, both of us mindful of neighbors on the other side of the fence. The thrill of fucking in public, knowing we could be caught in any moment.

I imaged her in the position I had last had her in; against the wall of the second floor landing just before we left. A hot, quick coupling to sate a need that felt as if it could never be quenched. I imagined that this was Bella was driving into, Bella quaking around me, her moans ripping through the silence.

I brought a hand in between us, flicking her clit lightly, and her body arched in response.

"God, yes. Do that again." I complied, and she moaned again, a plea falling from her lips. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me fuck me…" She begged, and I picked up the pace, feeling my orgasm building. I shuddered, remembering the same phrase falling from Bella's lips just that morning, fueling the fantasy.

"Such a fucking filthy mouth." I purred into her ear, thrusting into her, flicking her clit between thrusts.

It was good, but even with the fantasy, it wasn't what I wanted. I needed to end this, and quickly. I kissed her roughly, giving a particularly strong thrust, losing myself a cried out in pain, and that sound pulled me back into reality.

This wasn't right. She wasn't Bella I was fucking; she was a like a disposable camera; good for one use, before you got rid of it. A replacement.

I released her hips, allowing her to fall to the ground, and she let out a displeased squawk at my rough handling.

"What the fuck?" She asked shrilly, all sweetness gone from her tone. Her eyes blazed with anger as she picked herself up. "First you start fucking me like a madman, and then you drop me? I can't handle this kind of shit." She groused. I ignored her, pulling up my pants and boxers. Ignoring her ranting, I walked away, feeling for my keys.

"And how the hell am I supposed to get home? My friends left me when I went with you!" She yelled, and I slowed, turning around. I blinked, as the venom burned away the last of my contacts, and she stifled a scream, her hand slapping against her mouth. Opening my wallet, I threw a fifty at her, before turning and walking away.

"You should think about that next time, before you leave with a stranger." I replied, my voice sounding rough in my ears.

As I slid behind the wheel of my car, I shook my head at my behavior, knowing what I'd have to do.

_Forks, here I come. God help me._

ooo

**Mmmh…more lemony goodness. Although, no happy ending for Jasper, or his unlucky lady lover. To put what happened into perspective/ clarify, Jasper went looking for a meal that happened to fit Bella' s specifications, but that nagging little feeling wouldn't let it happen. Lucky lady, she lived to bone and tell.**

**Think about the chorus from the Say Anything song "Less Cute." **_**He's like a less cute version of you, but he'll have to do."**_** Replace the he with she, and there's Jasper's night.**

**Right now, I'm exploring the care of vampire mating, and how I see it happening. I'm seeing it as vampires can easily have physical connections, but if there's not a certain spark or something, it's just simple sex and whatnot. And, as for my vampire's behavior, it's like: sweet, you get these skills to be super strong, and fast and look impossibly hot, but they fuck with you mentally and no matter how long you've existed, you'll never truly have control over yourself when your mate, life, or territory is threatened; you'll revert back to the bloodthirsty "I MUST KILL AND PROTECT WHAT IS MINE" phase… Think caveman behavior, prone to fighting for superiority. Did that make any sense? If it didn't sorry. My mind is processing but can't find adequate words to describe it.**

**Also, I'm looking for an awesome, amazing beta/idea bouncer-offer :). The thing is, I'm used to writing for newspapers, and we have a style we normally write it, and it's hard for me to transition from newspaper to fanfic…it's a bitch when it comes to writing essays first of all lol, but it also tends to pose a problem when it comes to writing just for the sake of writing. So, I'd like someone to help me clean it up a bit. That and, this was strictly started as a two-shot, but now that it's becoming a full-length story, I'd like some help in possibly organizing my ideas? Otherwise this may stretch on into hundred of lemons with not much of a plot. Help me? Message me here if you're interested!**

**In any case, I'm going to start work on chapter four soon. Sorry about the delay! Read and review, and I might just have a little something-something posted this week for you ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Coming up with "witty" disclaimers will be the death of me.**

ooo

_Bad decisions, let's make it happen._

I checked the slip of paper in my hand for what must have been the thousandth time, before looking back at the ridiculously large mansion in front of me. Set back far into the trees, the three-story mansion was actually beautiful and sprawling, the yard surrounding it carefully maintained.

Shaking my head, I killed the engine of the car and leaned back, trying to make sense of what I was doing. I was in Forks, my mind had processed that much. I was willingly sitting in front of the Cullen's house, here for Bella. Ok, I could understand that.

Why though? Now, my mind just wasn't processing what brought me here. I'd call it a rare moment of stupidity, but I think it stemmed much further than that.

I couldn't stand to be at home anymore. Reminders of her lingered everywhere; the shreds of her dress, balled up and tossed into my kitchen trashcan, the broken countertop.

And her scent. The floral scent I associated with her seemed to permeate every surface, including my car. This was the drawback to marathon sex; you'd start to associate memories with certain areas. Following my escapades the previous night, I found myself in the shower, braced against the wall and handling my cock, looking for a release. This was the first time I'd ever engaged a girl, only not to finish, and the case of blue balls that came with it was killing me. Memories of Bella in the shower, soaping each other up helped a bit.

Damn. I hated to say it, but the girl had carved herself a spot in my mind. What had started out as another notch in my bedpost, had become an active interest. She had me wrapped around her little finger in just two nights, promises of keeping it strictly sexual aside.

With an annoyed groan at myself, I stepped from the car, and quickly mounted the porch, the scent of varnish assaulting my senses. I rapped my knuckles on the door twice, before taking a step back.

ooo

**Bella's POV**

_Bitch, bitch bitch._

I chanted the words silently in my head, as I lolled across my bed, listening to the constant stream of criticism issuing from Rosalie and Emmett's room on the floor below me. Since returning to Forks yesterday, I had fallen into a slight funk, and with good reason.

Promises are a bitch to keep, and I'm an absolute failure at keeping the ones I make to myself. And there was one I had made with Jasper, that I was sincerely regretting. Who ever knew it would be so hard to disassociate love and lust in a situation like this.

But then again, love was an awfully strong word. Maybe it would be more appropriate to say I didn't know the difference between lust, and an intense attraction that spanned beyond physical desire.

With that idea in mine, I had sealed myself in my room on the third floor, shutting out my family; but the lock on the door couldn't keep out their concern…or annoyance.

"I don't know why she's gone and locked herself in her room," Rosalie hissed, and I heard the distinct thunk of wood on wood. Her footsteps sounded against the carpeted wood, and then the slight squeak of hinges in need of oil. "First she runs off to California for a week, because of some silly little fight with Edward, and when she comes back, she's moody queen supreme. It's days like this that I think she's actually suited for Edward; they both have their sulking and angst down pat."

I rolled my eyes, pressing my lips together tightly to suppress the growl threatening to escape. Her words cut me, but she was right.

That fight with Edward…well they were becoming more and more frequent. We were essentially that on-again, off-again couple, the one that you know needs to just toss in the towel, but loneliness and familiarity wouldn't let us.

Well, that and the venom bond. I felt a certain loyalty to him. Sure, he had ripped me from my previous life, and into this one, but he was my sire, and vampires generally didn't try to overthrow their creators.

I wanted something more from our quasi-relationship. Edward's limits were frustrating in the extreme. He would kiss me, hold me close, but when my hands reached for clothing, tried to stroke him, he'd freeze, become stone underneath my kisses and touches. Then he'd ease away, spewing nonsense about how he didn't want to push things too far. I'd throw up the fact that he was always getting me would up and then leaving me hanging. He'd retort that if I'd marry him, I wouldn't be left hanging, and so on and so forth.

The process was a bitch; the same thing every damn time. And so, I had found myself in Hollywood, having taken off after a particularly explosive fight, following a visit from the Denali's.

Can you blame a girl for being jealous when she has to watch a blonde bimbo try to sex up what she can't?

And now.

Here I am, listening to the sounds of the house; Edward playing his piano; Wagner filtered through the house as Esme moving about the kitchen; I smelled baked goods. She routinely baked cakes and cookies, delivering them to the neighbors in a gesture of friendship. I loved Esme, I truly did, but she just had this Susie Homemaker vibe about her sometimes; she tried to fit into a world of humans, when it just wasn't possible. The shuffle of papers met my ears from Carlisle's study; during one of his rare days off, he was doing paperwork. All of this was taking place on the third floor.

There were two bedrooms on the second floor, both of which were currently occupied. Emmett's murmurs answered and soothed Rosalie, who was still stomping about her room. Plastic bags rustled, and I assumed she was storing away clothes from her latest shopping expedition. Bless Emmett's heart. He may be a bit of a goof ball, but he knows exactly how to appease Rosalie in her fits of anger.

Alice and her mate, Timothy, were murmuring in low voices; I couldn't pick up all they were saying, a rarity, but I did catch snatches of phrases, such as "vision," "change," and my personal favorite, "clusterfuck." Alice's whispered were excited, while Tim's were more subdued, humoring her almost.

The sound of an engine cut through the relative silence surrounding the house. The low purring died off, and was followed by the barely perceptible creak of a car door opening, the louder slam, and then footsteps across the porch, and finally, a knock. I ignored it, choosing to immerse myself in my book.

All the noises in the house ceased, and then one picked up. Alice's squeal was accompanied by the sound of her feet pounding down the carpeted stairs. This visitor must have been what her vision was about. I closed the book, my interest piqued.

"_Jazzy!_" Alice screamed, throwing open the front door. That caught my attention. I sat up, tossing the book onto the bed behind me. My mouth felt dry, as I heard the low hum of a voice, the southern twang like melted honey, sending a zing through my body.

"Hello, Allie." Jasper replied cheekily. I was frozen in place; my mind registered the sounds of the rest of my family moving toward the foyer, but I still sat on the bed, unable to make my limbs comply with my demands. Greetings from the family, and Rosalie, and to a greater extent, Edward's hostility were evident in their voices.

"Jasper," I heard Edward say, his voice cold and hard as ice. His tone jumpstarted my body, and I fairly flew out of the room. I thumped down the stairs, barely able to contain my excitement, wondering if this was just an extremely vivid hallucination.

If it was even possible, that is. And if it was, this was the best hallucination, ever. Jasper stood in the foyer, wearing a pair of obscenely low-slung jeans, paired with a snug, white v-neck. His honey-blond hair was ruffled even more than it usually was, most likely from Alice and Esme's attentions, and I noted with some amusement that his skin was a shade darker than usual. He was still pale, but not deathly so, and I was sure that he had copiously applied foundation like he told me was prone to in order to survive in California without exposure.

He was flanked by Alice on one side, and Carlisle on the other, Edward just a few steps away. He threw a glance over his shoulder at me, his expression dark with suspicion. I hardly noticed; I only had eyes for Jasper.

For his part, his entire face lit up when I bounded down the stairs, and he flashed a smile at me. I returned it, unmindful of Edward's eyes still on me. But the growl that ripped from his throat surely got my attention.

Edward's eyes swung back and forth between me and Jasper, his expression one of surprise, anger, and jealously. I could practically hear the gears clicking in his mind, as his eyes narrowed, focusing in on Jasper. Jasper held his gaze stonily, a small smirk crossing his lips.

I knew that smirk. It was the one he had when he was up to no good. Edward's growling intensified in volume.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

_Oh, no I'm not. Jasper, what the fuck are you doing?_

ooo

**Dun dun duuuuuuun. Jazzy's in town, and Edward's pissed. You can only wonder that Jasper's thinking that's got Edward so riled up. Probably…oh… I don't know, road head from Bella, how sweet she tastes, and the marathon sex they had, just for starters.**

**Jasper's got a nasty side when it comes to "competition," and Eddiekins deserves it for not being able to keep out of people's minds, dontcha think?**

**In any case…yep. Short chapter, but I have more in store for later. Maybe a little lemon or something. Or maybe just some awesome Cullen drama. Also, Bella's power is coming into play next chapter…none of this mental-shielding mess. Sure, Bella has it, but we're just calling that an abnormality, not an actual power. Let's just say it'll be a fun power.**

**So, yes. Character personification: Bella's a sassy bitch, but the Edward debacle has her slightly insecure, and untrusting. After all, when one of your first experiences in romance involves being led on a regular basis, you'd be untrusting and unsure about yourself as well. Jasper's an unrepentant badass incubus, whose about to face some serious reformation.**

**I love you guy for reviewing! I wrote this chapter really quickly, and posted it while on vacation, and I've been waking up to alerts and reviews ever since, and it really brightened my day! :). The plot bunny hit me on the bus home, and although I couldn't open up my laptop, developing the ideas kept me sane until I could get home. Have you ever taken the Greyhound bus? I don't recommend sitting near the back of the bus; it's truly one of the foulest spots known to mankind. I wish people had better bladder control, and could hold it until the bus reached a layover spot, but, alas, the door to the bathroom opened more times than it should have, and it was truly the foulest experience :(.**

**There's some back story that's been left unsaid, but it'll all come to the light soon enough. Until then, enjoy, and I'll be back with more smuttiness and drama for your enjoyment. Reviews are better than Jasper surprising you in the shower for a morning quickie ;). Ok, not really. But, let's make it happen, dear readers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I seem to be on a slight smut roll. **

ooo

When I heard the excited squeal, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Although it wasn't the girl I had come for, it would be nice to see Alice; hopefully our past wouldn't interfere. Judging by the squeal and the excitement radiating through the door, I was assuming that it wouldn't.

My break-up from Alice hadn't been very pretty. I'd had one too many slip-ups; pushing Alice over the edge. The fact that I seduced the girl before I drank her didn't help matters much. Cheating on both my wife and the Cullen diet? It was tantamount to cutting off her hand, dunking the stump in lemon juice, and then rolling it in salt, just about. It was an asshole move, I'd be the first to admit it. But I wasn't exactly sorry then. A guy's gotta eat somehow, right?

I had returned home to find my things stacked in boxes, ready to be loaded in my car, along with an extremely angry Alice, demanding a divorce, my house key, and calling me a "bastard to end all bastards."

_Good times._

The door flew open, and Alice flew into my arms, screaming "Jazzy!" I chuckled, giving her a squeeze.

"Allie!" I replied playfully, and she squeezed me in return, giggling. She was a mess of excitement and glee, her emotions tumbling over me.

"I knew you were coming," Alice whispered confidentially, as I heard more footsteps. I snickered, and drew away from her. Time had done her well; her hair was styled in a new-spikier hairdo, which suited her, her body clothed in the usual designer outfit.

"Of course you did. Looks like the tarot cards and crystal ball paid off?" I said, and she shot me a smile, the joke an old one between us.

Esme sailed into the foyer next, her soft face lit up with an excited smile. I heard the opening chords to Beethoven's 5th symphony, and I rolled my eyes. It was clearly Edward's attempt at humor, dark humor at best. There was no lost camaraderie between us, and I'm sure our relationship would become further strained during the duration of this visit. After all, it's not every day that the vampire who was boning your intended stopped by your house.

I made small talk with the family, welcoming Emmett's enthusiastic greeting, and allowing Esme to ruffle my hair. Alice introduced me to her mate, and I took Rosalie's cool regard with indifference, all the while keeping an ear out for Bella. Her scent was rich here, beneath all the others. Edward slammed the lid over his piano, and I heard his footsteps.

"Jasper." He said, and I nodded to him, taking in his slightly defensive posture. Before I could reply, I heard the slam of a door, and the light thumping of feet. Venom rushed in my ears, drowning out the chatter, as Bella swept down the stairs, curiosity and disbelief on her face.

Bella looked like sex personified, even while lounging. The sapphire blue tank top and black leggings set off her skin tone magnificently, and her chestnut hair was tied into a messy bun. Time seemed to stop as she froze at the bottom of the landing. Our eyes met, and I grinned at her. She dipped her head slightly, before giving me a bashful smile of her own.

_Now I know what I came for. Helloooo, Bella._

Edward's anger and jealousy became palpable at the exchange, and a growl ripped from his lips. He tensed, his eyes bouncing back and forth between us. Finally, he focused on me, his narrowed eyes dark with disbelief and rage.

_Looks like things are about to get uglier a whole lot faster._

I felt the corners of my lips turn upward, and still holding his stare, I allowed my mind to wander. Bella immediately became the star of my thoughts.

Now, I'm a lot of things, but a jackass who brags about his conquests in details? Never that; not like I had anyone I could truly brag to either way, but it's the principle of things. So, Edward didn't see me slamming into Bella, he didn't see her nude body spread out beneath mine, or her on her knees in front of me in the shower. What he did see was Bella smiling up at me, her amber eyes shining as a joyful giggle escaped her lips, Bella playing with my fingers, lost in thought, and Bella's lips filling my line of vision, right before she caught be in another one of her sensual kisses. Just a sampler to the main course, if you will.

I was showing Edward that what he had with Bella wasn't anything special, stomping out any delusions he may have had otherwise. Showing him that his kisses and actions didn't mean anything, when Bella could easily have that, and more, with someone else.

Edward's snarling became louder, and his hands clenched into fists.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" He yelled, advancing forward, baring his teeth slightly

"Would I kid about something like that?" I replied, still smirking. '_And that's only the tip of the iceberg, Eddie.'_ I thought at him.

Edward's anger spiked dangerously, and in a split second, he had thrown himself at me. I snarled, caught off guard by his sudden attack. He propelled us backward, and we crashed through the wooden front door, taking it off its hinges completely.

Surprised shouts erupted from inside the house, as we tumbled from the porch, and onto the gravel driveway. Edward locked his hands around my neck, digging his fingers into the skin. I wrapped my hands around his wrists, trying to free myself from his grip, but the pressure only intensified, his strength fortified by his rage.

How the hell was he overpowering me? Being a traditional vampire automatically rendered me more powerful than Edward, who subsided on animals; human blood was infinitely more nourishing for our kind, and as such, a traditional vampire had more strength than a vegetarian. And yet, Edward had me firmly pinned down.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. With. My. Woman?" Edward spat, punctuating each word by slamming my head against the ground. His rage was suffocating in its intensity; in turn, my own was sharply increasing. I dug my own fingernails into his arms, fully intending to sever his hands from his arms long enough to regain my footing. He could always fuse them back to his body later.

I heard Bella's scream as she sailed out of the door, throwing herself onto Edward, wrapping her hands around his upper arm. I mentally facepalmed; I knew she wasn't stupid, so why she decided to throw herself into the fight of two males was beyond me.

"Edward!" She screamed, and then took a deep breath. "I want you to stop hurting Jasper, _now._ Let him go, and get up." Bella demanded, her face set in stone, and I felt a shiver run through Edward, as his hands flexed around my neck. Bella grabbed him chin, and forced him to look at her. I watched this exchange in silence.

Bella's eyes flashed dangerously, and she repeated her words, emphasizing each syllable. Edward immediately sprang away from me, as if I was burning. Bella extended a hand, and I pulled myself up, confused as hell.

Was Edward really that whipped on Bella that he'd deter an attack on someone encroaching on what he considered to be his "territory" to satisfy her?

Emmett pulled Edward backward into his grasp, effectively cutting off any idea of furthering an attack, as Bella leveled her gaze at Edward again.

"What is your problem?" She asked shrilly, and I felt her frustration spike. I snickered slightly, and she turned on me, punching my arm sharply.

"And _you_!" She hissed, punching my arm again. I flinched away; the punches didn't hurt, but the speed in which she turned on me was disturbing. Fuck, is there something about eating animals that made vampires irrational, or was there some sort of female vampire PMS I don't know about?

Man, I felt like a bitch. Here I am, cowering from an angry female who was over a foot shorter than me. This is why I never underestimated a woman; facing someone Bella's size when angry was comparable to facing a giant.

"What were you showing him that had him so riled up? Tell me, now!" Bella yelled, and her words slammed into me; I felt an overwhelming urge to do as she asked.

"I was…I was just showing us…Not like that!" I continued hastily, at her hiss. "Just us holding hands, you being happy. Little things." I informed her, and she huffed at my words.

"Is there something about you that takes pleasure in agitating others?" Bella replied, punching my arm again, but it was halfhearted, compared to the others. I took this, along with the leveling of her annoyance, as a good sign.

"Only when you're involved, darlin?" I said, playfully, and a ghost of a smile appeared around her lips. "Now, that wasn't quite the welcome I expected." Bella's smile widened, and she stepped into my open arms, embracing me lightly.

"Ok, can someone please explain what the hell is going on? Why did Scar over here show up, and send Edward into He-Man mode?" Rosalie's voice chimed, clearly agitated, and Bella twisted around in my arms, annoyance surfacing again.

_Well, at least it isn't directed at me._

"I met Jasper last week, when I…when I was on vacation." Her pause and wording made me think. What happened that sent her in my direction? "And we clicked, and I found out he knew the family, so I invited him to visit whenever he wanted.

"Well, it's nice to know that you feel comfortable enough to invite people into our house, but how about giving us an advanced warning next time? So maybe we can alert the locals before Jasper here goes on a killing spree." Rosalie snarled, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, and I hissed at her.

Esme cleared her throat threateningly. "Rosalie! For goodness sake, don't be rude!" She shot me an apologetic glance.

"Yeah, babe, that was kind of uncalled for, and-okmaybeI'lljustshutupnow." Emmett finished hastily, as Rosalie shot him a glare that promised he'd be locked out of the room. With one last glance, she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. Emmett shot me an apologetic glance, before releasing Edward and darting up the stairs after Rosalie.

"Aww, babe, don't be mad at me!" I heard him call, before his feet disappeared out of sight, and I returned back to the current conversation. Carlisle cleared his throat, and I sensed his hesitation.

"Don't worry, I'll refrain from hunting in town, hell from instate, if need be." I assured Carlisle; I could do that much, but he shouldn't expect much more than that from me. I wasn't going back to sucking down animal blood anytime soon.

"That's fine Jasper." Carlisle said smoothly, but he was disappointed; possibly hoping I'd give animals another chance? Yeah, there was a snowball's chance in hell of that. Deer was a piss-poor substitute to the blood of a young woman, ripe with life and sex.

Alice laughed, and I shot a glance at her. She smiled in return, a sneaky little smile that made me uncomfortable. I'm assuming a vision had just come into play.

Edward snorted "Oh, yeah, you're definitely doing us a favor." He said petulantly. "You see, we have a deal with the wolves here. You see, we don't eat humans and-" I cut Edward off, drawing back slightly.

"What the fuck do you mean, _wolves?"_ I said, mentally slapping myself. Fuck. I'd be willing to do some things to see Bella, but dealing with wolves? This shit is just out of the question.

"Wolves. You know, furry, dog-like, of the were-variety, our natural enemies?" Edward rattled off, his voice filled with spite. "We have an agreement: we don't eat humans, they don't kill us. Simple."

Bella tensed in my arms, effectively letting me know the deal was so much more complicated than what Edward laid out, but I let it go at that. "Fair enough; it applies to the Cullens. However, I'm _not_ a Cullen, and I'm perfectly willing to hunt out of state, or hunt before I come to visit."

"How long are you here to visit for?" Bella asked in a small voice, and I squeezed her gently, knowing I was about to disappoint her.

"I'd have to leave by tomorrow night at the latest. My job is kind, but not kind enough to let me take days off at a time without prior notice. They're losing money already as it is."

Esme clasped her hands together, curiosity filtering through. "Oh, where do you work, dear? Let's go into the living room?" Carlisle, Alice, and her mate, Tim, followed. Edward shot me one last glare, before striding away from us, down the gravel path. I glanced down at Bella, who shot me a wan smile, before we followed the group.

"Well, I work as a songwriter for Sony…Getting the job was a pretty interesting thing," I began.

ooo

Out of the two bedrooms on the third floor, Bella's was the decidedly more lived-in of the two. Pictures stood in frames over many of the surfaces, interspersed amongst her many trinkets. Clothes lay on the floor, and piles of books rested atop her nightstand and on top of the low, wide bookshelf.

With a sweeping gesture, Bella pushed the clutter from her bed, before shoving me onto the plush down comforter over her bed, her eyes lit up brightly. A zing of pleasure shot through my body at her dominating move. Not wasting any time, she began stripping off her clothes, and nodded at me. "Get undressed." She purred, hooking her thumbs into her leggings, and I complied eagerly.

She mounted me quickly, taking my cock in her hand. Our eyes met, as she guided me into her, no foreplay needed. She was hot and dripping wet.

I felt like I was home as I slipped into her, filling her completely. She moaned, bringing her hands to her breasts, pinching the nipples. Her head rolled back, as she moved against me, riding my cock. I growled at the sight and the sensation, my pleasure spiraling.

"I've missed you, Jazz." She whisperered, as I began stroking inside her. I let out a short laugh, sitting up and scooting us both back, so I was reclining against the wooden headboard of the bed. The new angle was delicious, leaving me breathless.

"You missed me, or mini-Jasper here?" I replied, capturing her lips in a kiss, tasting her. Bella released her breasts, and ran her hands along my chest, tweaking my nipples. I saw stars.

"Nothing mini about it." She said breathlessly when I released her lips. Her hips moved in sync with mine, our lust and need evident. "God, I needed this…I _needed_ you." She continued, the words tumbling from her lips. I threaded my fingers through her hair, our eyes locking.

"Same here, Kitten. Fuck, I haven't even been able to enjoy a hunt since you." I confessed, knowing she would understand me. And she did. A laugh fell from her lips, before she lowered her face to mine, kissing me thoroughly.

Our moves became erratic, as Bella wound her fingers through my hair, pulling my face to her breasts. I licked and nibbled at her nipples eagerly, reveling in her moans. I gripped her ass in both hands, grinding myself into her more fully.

"Yes, Jasper. _Fuck!_" She cried out, pulling one hand free and bringing it to her clit. The sight of Bella touching herself always pushed me over the edge, and I came hard, biting down on her shoulder lightly. She cried out, falling over the edge with me, her inner muscles fluttering, massaging my cock.

I rode out my orgasm, still pumping. Bella threw her head back, and gave me another squeeze. She bit her lip, and a high-pitched whine escaped her throat, delighting me. In our previous encounter, I had quickly learned that was the sign of a second orgasm.

Bella rolled off of my lap, collapsing onto the twisted comforter with a pleased sigh. The smell of sex was heavy in the room. I slid down next to her, pulling her into my arms. A laugh escaped her as she felt my still-hard cock press into her thigh.

"Mmmh. Tonight's gonna be a long night, isn't it?" She asked, but before I could answer, the sound of shattering glass sounded from the wall behind us, and we both froze.

Despair and anger flared, and I immediately came to the conclusion that Edward was home; and he had heard the entire exchange. Bella and I glanced at one another. He was ranting to himself, cursing my name, making disparaging remarks, and underneath it all, his jealousy was overwhelming, bringing with it a distinct sense of hurt.

"That's one way of putting it." I replied wryly, flinching as more glass exploded in the room next to us.

ooo

**Whomp whomp, Edward. That's what you get for not putting out, I suppose.**

**So, did anyone pick up on Bella's power? You may remember Jasper making a joke about how Bella wouldn't be able to help unless she had the power of suggestion in the second chapter. Well, she has the power of compulsion, if that helps at all. She really has to focus it, and it has to be a desperate situation for it to work, but if she puts enough inflection and meaning into it, she can effectively make someone do what she wants them to. Not mind control. She can just say something like "Jasper, I want you to take off your clothes and flash all the readers, now." And he'd feel an overwhelming compulsion to do it. Think of the Imperius curse from Harry Potter, I suppose. Although I hate to borrow anything from the amazing series, it's just for comparison purposes.**

**Many thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I love you all! I smile every time I get a new review; it's nice to know that people are enjoying the story, and think Edward is a punk bitch. Extra thanks to Keeper of the Covenant, a fellow anti. It's nice to see someone read the story and enjoy the characters in a new and improved way.**

**Jasper is an asshole, but he's a Southern asshole. He's not gonna lay out all the details for Edward just like that. And I'm enjoying giving Bella some cahones. Normally, she lets everyone walk all over her; not here. She's smart, and caring, but not a martyr. No Bella throwing herself in front of a gun to save each other at every turn here. I know Rosalie is a bitch, but with good reason. Her whole world was thrown into turmoil when Bella was thrust into the family (more details coming soon.) She doesn't hate Bella, because she kind of understands how it is to have your humanity ripped from you, but she's slightly resentful because Bella still has a chance to live a bit, although she's a vampire. **

**So, I gave you that little lemon because the next few chapters are gonna be angsty and dramatic…no time for hair pulling, multiple orgasm giving Jasper. Alice knows something you don't know, btw.**

**Enjoy! And review, cause the reviews get each chapter done that much faster! Can we aim for like ten reviews this chapter? I don't think that's asking for too much, now is it? I'll post regardless, but the reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy :).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Justin Bieber sucks, but damn, 'Eenie Meenie" is catchy.**

ooo

There's nothing like a jealous vampire in the room next door to effectively put a damper on your sex life. Not like it stopped it entirely, but Edward's moodiness and anger seeped through the walls, making the experience this time around less than stellar. And time flew far too fast, and before I knew it, I was dressing and preparing myself for my return trip to California. Thankfully I'd make it through without having to stop for trivial things, like eating, or sleeping. Ok, maybe not eating, but you get the picture. If I had to stop on a regular basis, I wouldn't make it back for work on time.

Frowning into the mirror, I dabbed at a smudge of foundation on my neck, spreading it more evenly. Behind me, Bella lounged on the bed, sighing dramatically, amusement radiating from her.

Apparently, the amount of prep I put into my daily routine was entertaining in the extreme to her. She snickered as I carefully wiped away the excess, and I shot a mock sneer at her reflection in the mirror. She returned it, her lip curling cutely at me as she leapt agilely from the bed, crossing over to the mirror and wrapping her arms around me.

"Hmm, look at this pretty lady." Bella purred teasingly, pressing her face against my back. I smirked and wiped my hands on a wet wipe, before turning, pulling her into my grip.

"If I'm a pretty lady, does that make you a lesbian?" I said cheekily, and she cocked her head, pretending to think deeply.

"No, it just makes me Jasper-sexual," She returned brightly, crinkling her nose at me. "I like you in whatever form." I grinned down at her, before bending to kiss her lightly.

Damn, this girl could be more of a bro than I could sometimes. The double entendres and insults she let loose sometimes were shocking in their vulgarity, and how easily they seemed to spout from her mouth. It made me wonder how she was as a human sometimes. Growing up in the 90s was a trip apparently.

Before the kiss could continue much further, there was a knock at the door, bringing with it a wave of trepidation and annoyance. Bella pulled away, frowning lightly.

"Who is it?" She asked, and a throat cleared.

"Edward. Bella, Alice wants to talk to you." Came Edward's voice through the door. Bella made a face, but pulled away from me.

"Can it wait?" She replied, and this time it was Alice who replied.

"No, it really can't. _Bell-aaaaaa_." Alice whined in response from her bedroom on the second floor, and Bella laughed, before leaning forward, raising her face in a silent request. I kissed her lightly, feeling her lips curve into a smile against mine.

"I'll be right back. No raiding my underwear drawer, you little perv." She warned cheekily, and I let my head drop.

"Man, but what am I gonna show to the guys back home to prove I nailed you?" I said, and she punched my arm-hard. "Ah, I was just playing!" I yelped, jittering away before she could punch me again .

Bella tapped my arm one more time, before opening the door, sliding past Edward, who leaned against the doorframe. She hesitated, touching Edward's arm. Their eyes met, and something passed between them. Instantly, jealousy flared up inside me; not from an outside source, for once.

_Not like Eddiekins here is much of a threat. But still. Yesterday Bella was ready to take his head off, and now they're having a moment? What the hell?_

Despite that thought, I couldn't help but narrow my eyes as I watched their silent exchange. Bella squeezed his arm gently, and looked over her shoulder, flashing me a small smile before walking away. We both stood in silence, listening to her footsteps descend the staircase, before Edward cleared his throat.

"Jasper. Can we talk?"

Ooo

**Oooh, did I really take it there? Am I sincerely going to post this chapter, short as hell, with that cliffhanger? **

**You bet your bottom dollar I am! :D. Damn, I'm just evil, aren't I? **

**Jasper may have one the first battle, but you know how the saying goes…haha. More angst coming up, along with a little Alice-humor. I actually like the majority of the Cullens, when people flesh them out, beyond giving them the basic characteristics. As far as it goes, Bella is Mary Sue supreme with like 9000 powers (lulz), Edward is this sexy piece of man-meant/abusive jerk off, Carlisle is , there with the scientific explanation/to patch Bella up, Esme is Susie Homemaker, always cleaning and decorating and cooking, Rosalie is bitch/ Bella's protector and best friend/, Emmett is the dummy/consummate jock, Alice is there for drama, predictions and shopping, and based on the story, Jasper is the perfect prince charming/not really important/sex god. Sorry, not going down like that here, as we've already seen. Everyone has a reason for their attitudes.**

**But yes, enjoy this chapter! I'll post the next one soon, I just felt like riling ya'll up, hehe. This chapter was written the Streets of Gold album by 3oh!3. Pretty damn decent, I must say. **

**Review! It'll get you a chapter that much faster, maybe even a off-shoot from the main story :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No bitchassness allowed. This means YOU, Edward.**

ooo

I laid a hand on Edward's hand, and he brought his eyes up to meet mine. His face was a mask of calm, indifference almost, but I saw something in his eyes. Just a certain dimness, that I hadn't seen in over three years, not since he changed me.

Behind that dimness was a sadness that shook me slightly. I gave him a small smile, and squeezed his arm in return, before stepping around him, and heading toward Alice and Tim's room. Pausing on the landing, I heard the door upstairs close. Shaking my head, I continued down the hallway past Emmett and Rosalie's silent room, to Alices.

Before I could knock, Alice's voice sounded. "Come in, child!" She called, doing an accurate Miss Cleo imitation. I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I entered the room. Alice's eccentric personality reflected in the room, although on a much more moderate scale.. The walls were a dark cream, as were all the walls in the house, but the furnishings were all dark woods and the fabrics various jewel tones. The curtains on the floor-to-ceiling window were drawn, the lamps lit, the ruby and emerald scarves distorting the light. Alice sat cross-legged on the massive bed, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Come, come child. I have seen your future, and it is bright!" Alice beckoned me, crooking one slender finger, and, still smiling, I took a seat next to her on the bed, crossing my own legs. Alice watched me, and once I was settled, she reached behind her back, producing an elegant bag.

"Your future lies in this bag." She said dramatically, thrusting it at me. I took it from her, inspecting the embossed label.

"My future is from La Perla?" I asked, smirking. "Will I finally hear back from them about my application?" Alice just arched an eyebrow, and nodded to the bag. With a laugh, I opened it, and removed the garments inside from the layers of tissue paper.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when I held up the black chiffon nightie. It was rather light, and strapless, with three layers. There was a matching g-string. I whistled appreciatively, holding the nightgown to my body.

"Nice." I said, and Alice's Chesire cat smile grew.

"I know. Did you expect anything other than nice, considering that I picked it out?" She asked, as I carefully folded the nightgown and replaced it in the bag.

"More lace?" I questioned, and she tapped her chin.

"Well, if you were looking for more lace, I do have something else, but-" I cut her off, laughing.

"I was playing, Allie. It's great, honestly. Thanks, sis. I'm pretty sure Jasper will like it." I kissed her cheek and she returned the gesture, before her face took on a more serious look.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm sure he will." She said, and I frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Alice's eyes glazed over before I could question her, and I relaxed, knowing she was well into a vision. Guess it was time to wait it out, if I wanted any answers.

ooo

**Jasper's POV**

Edward closed the door, and after a moment of hesitation, dragged Bella's desk chair over to the middle of the room, as I took a seat on her bed. His eyes flashed momentarily, but he relaxed, leaning back in the chair.

His posture was relaxed, screaming indifference and nonchalance. But even his relaxed pose was a little too stiff, trying a little too hard to portray something he didn't feel. His fingers twitched slightly, and his nostrils flared, but other than that, he stared at me, waiting until I was settled.

"What's up, Edward?" I asked, and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his things, clasping his hands.

"Why Bella?" He asked simply. Ha, as if that question could easily be answered.

"Why not Bella?" I replied, running a hand through my hair. "I didn't exactly go looking for her. It was a coincidence, pure and simple." But, part of me believed there was something more at work. Not fate, fate was for fortune tellers and teenage girls who still believed in hope. Maybe it was just good luck, that I ran into a vampire, one that provided a vampire, and made my bones tingle, my mouth dry up with lust. "Why does it matter to you?" I countered, and Edward sighed heavily. In this moment, the cloud cover shifted, and the sun struck the floor-to-ceiling window. He was awash in sunlight, his skin sparkling. The wave of light made his features stand out in relief; his face looked drawn, the circles under his eyes darker than they were yesterday.

"It matters a hell of a lot to me," Edward whispered bitterly. "Bella, in her human life, was my la tua cantante." He revealed, stopping my assessment of his face.

La tua cantante; it was a rarity for a vampire to find a human whose blood sang to them so strongly. The pull was so strong, it was practically legendary. By nature, we felt a pull to humans and their blood, because it was our nourishment. But la tua cantante? It was like pure heroin to an addict. The very sight and scent of a vampire's la tua cantante sent us into a frenzied blood lust; it could also prove to be fatal. I found myself observing Edward in a whole new light.

Drinking from the blood of one's la tua could easily kill a vampire; the blood was so potent that once they had that taste, their bodies almost always refused all nourishment. Trying to drink from another human would increase the production of the extremely corrosive venom, burning the vampire and causing such a shock to the human that their heart would stop. The vampire would be in extreme agony, and they went mad in their search for suitable nourishment. It wasn't pretty, and almost always ended in a rather violent suicide. You truly haven't been scarred until you've seen a vampire destroy themselves to get away from the need, until you've been begged by a vampire for relief, for you to douse them in gasoline and throw a match. Edward sitting here in front of me earned a whole new level of respect.

And I could see why it truly killed Edward for me to be anywhere near Bella. This gorgeous woman was very nearly his downfall, and by some virtue, both of them survived their brush with the blood lust; or Edward survived, more or less. Bella had basically died, tossed into this fraction of life.

"Now, do you see why I reacted the way I did?" Edward ground out, running a hand across his face. "Why I wanted to kill you? I nearly died for Bella. Emmett and Tim had to hold me down, while Carlisle force fed me blood for nearly a week straight. I couldn't even be with Bella during her change, otherwise I would have tried to kill her!" Edward stood, and began pacing.

"Bella showed me a kindness I never thought possible, although I ripped her from her life, from her family and friends. Do you know that her father lives in town? He's the police chief. They searched the entire state for nearly a month before they gave up the search. His spirit died right along with his little girl's. Every time I see him out in town, he looks a little more gone. Bella had his eyes; too see them with such little life kills me…but it kills me even more to know that she'll never get to see him again." He advanced toward me, stopping just inches from the bed.

"And yet, Bella didn't hate me. She accepted my apology, she even showed me a bit of love. She loved me, despite the fighting, when I couldn't satisfy her the way she wanted. And then you show up on the scene, and have the nerve to _tease_ me?" Edward was now shaking with rage, his hands flexing, opening and closing. I imagined that he wanted to wrap them around my neck.

"I'm sorry, man. I wouldn't have teased you if I had any idea." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck, knowing it wouldn't do anything to soothe him, and I was right.

"_Sorry_?" Edward scoffed, crossing back into his chair, and falling into it with a huff. "Did you realize that you threw off my whole plan? This last fight, it was the changing point. I was ready to give Bella what she wanted, and then she comes back from California, reeking of another vampire, and locks herself away. Did you know that this room was supposed to be ours, but I agreed to take the room next door, to give her some space? And then you show up, and just throw everything off course. Next thing I know, she's fawning over you, and you two are having the loudest sex you could possibly have, with me right on the other side of the wall? Jesus, I haven't even seen Bella naked, and I had to listen to you talking about how much you loved her body." Edward stood up again, and crossed over to the door in three quick strides. He wrenched it open, before turning around. His eyes were blazing, dark and coated with a sheen of venom, tears that would never fall.

"I don't say this often, but you, Jasper Hale, are a dick." With those final parting words, Edward slammed the door so hard that it rattled the entire window in its frame, and caused a picture fall from the wall, onto the wooden floor. The glass broke, shattering into millions of pieces.

Edward's emotions ranged from anger, to depression, remorse and a chilling pain that shook me. Crossing over to the broken picture, I picked it up, my shoes crunching over the broken glass.

The picture in the frame was of Edward and Bella on their graduation day, both of them smiling brightly. Edward looked the same, but Bella's skin glowed with the flush of life, her eyes a rich, soulful brown. As I gazed at the picture, a voice cleared its throat, and Bella's heady scent hit me head-on. My eyes snapped up, meeting those very same eyes, the shape and warmth the same, the only difference in color and expression. The brown and happiness had given way to a golden tone, darkened with its own sadness.

Bella took the picture frame from me lightly, staring at the couple, frozen in time. She looked up at me, and I met her gaze, feeling her pain.

"I guess this just opened a whole new mess of fuckery, didn't it?" She asked wryly, and I nodded. She smirked in return, setting the picture down on the dresser. "Well, it's a story for another time, I think. I'd like to not scar your first visit to Forks any more that it already has been." Bella crossed the room to the closet and retrieved my bag, before handing it to me.

"Are you kicking me out then?" I asked, speaking for the first time since Edward's revelation. She nodded shortly, leaning up on tip toe and kissing my cheek. "Well, maybe it's for the best. I don't think a quick hook up against a wall would be appropriate this time around." I said, trying to get a laugh out of her. I was rewarded with a small smile.

"Listen, I'll call you when I get home, alright?" I said, and she nodded. I gave her one last kiss, a hard one, before letting her go. "Talk to Edward, I think he could use a bit of…cheering up."

Bella's eyes flashed at my words, a frown crossing her face. Clearly, below us, I could hear Alice's voice chime in. "And it begins." Bella stamped her foot sharply, and I cocked my head.

"Ignore her. Alice is just being dramatic." Bella said hastily, and I felt her embarrassment wash over me. If she was human, I could almost imagine the flush that would have overtaken her face. She gave me one last kiss, before walking me down the stairs to say goodbye to everyone else.

_Something's about to get ugly; when or what, I just don't know._

ooo

**Ahh, back story. Glorious, glorious, back story. We'll get more of how Bedward came to be, and how Bella ended up being vamped (as you can tell, no Renesmee, thank God.) It's gonna be drama. Get your drama-llama on, honey. So, we see there's a reason to Edward's bitterness.**

**Also, who is curious about Alice's vision? I am, I am! Well, too bad! It won't be coming up anytime soon. Sorry! ;). However, We're gonna get some Big brother Emmett/ Bella interaction, and some Rosalie/Bella conversating. And some sexing. No, get your mind out of the gutter, no Emmett/Bella/Rosalie threesomes. I don't think Rose is willing to share. But it'll be a couple of chapters before we get some sexing. Or some Jasper. Will the two be related? Maybe. In the meantime, Jasper's gotta work out a new way of feeding, the old (pardon the vulgarity, but I can't help it) fuck and suck (*cringe* but, c'mon, it works here) isn't gonna fly anymore. **

**Does anyone feel bad for Edward? See, there's a reason to his toolish behavior last chapter, beyond simple jealousy. If you nearly died because of a chick, and she starts banging your black sheep, wayward brother, you'd be pissed too, right? Right.**

**So, I have chapters 8,9, and 10 done, and started chapter 11 today. However, focusing on the computer is giving me an epic headache, so it may not get done for awhile. Luckily, we have those chapters to still be posted before you can panic.**

**Review and let me know! All your reviews are amazing, and they help to drive me to write more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do you know what it's like to half-write a chapter and then forget to save it? I do. Fail.**

ooo

Alice knew something was up when I asked her for help sorting out my closet the morning after Jasper left. I don't have an aversion to shopping or anything; it's just shopping with Alice I'm less than fond of. My supposed "death" made it a lot harder for her to take me shopping, but she did manage those occasional trips out of the country.

So, for me to ask her for help was a major sign of distress. She lit up with glee, before observing me closely, knowing full well the task Jasper had left me with. "Cheer up Edward", indeed. Yeah, thanks to Alice I knew exactly how that would go.

"_Didn't Jasper tell you to do something after he left?" Alice asked suspiciously, squinting at me._

"_Yeah, he told me to spend time with my best sister, ever." I replied, staring back at her, widening my eyes. She wrinkled her nose._

"_You can't avoid it forever; it's gonna happen either way." She said ominously, and I frowned at her. She frowned herself, before taking my hand, sighing heavily._

"_Fine. But only until Jasper calls; then you're on your own."_

And so, I found myself sitting on the floor between two piles of clothing, one of them significantly larger than the other.

"What the hell, Bella?" Alice shrieked, holding up a pair of flared bootleg jeans, observing the tattered edges. "Have you been running these through the garbage disposal?" She discarded them into the "shame" pile with a shake of her head. Compared to the "Alice-approved" pile, the shame pile was Mt. Everest.

As Alice tsked over my t-shirt collection, my phone rang, causing me to spring up from the floor.

'_Give me a test drive, a different kind of fitness…'_

Alice dropped the stack of t-shirts she was holding, slapping her hands over her mouth to hold in her giggles.

"Oh, God, Bella!" She choked out, as I felt the venom rush to my face. Had I been human, I'd be a beautiful shade of cherry red.

"It's a catchy song, ok?" I said defensively, picking up the phone gingerly. Jasper's photo I.D. grinned up at me from the screen, and I gently pressed the 'answer' button on the screen.

"Yeah, and I bet you chose it just for that reason." Alice chortled. I stuck out my tongue, and she returned the gesture, before returning to sorting my clothes.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hello yourself, Kitten." _Jasper's voice purred over the phone, and I fell onto the bed, a smile spreading stupidly across my face.

"Hello, Kitten." I replied cheekily, and Jasper's laugh flowed through the line invitingly, warming me.

"_So, did you take care of that task?"_ He asked, and I suppressed a groan. Straight to business, I see.

"You mean the one where I hang out with my favorite sister? On it right now." I replied, hoping to change the subject.

"_Nice try, but no dice, Bella." _I could hear his smile through the line. "_I really think it would do Edward a lot of good if you talked to him."_ I allowed my head to fall to the comforter, frustrated.

"What are you gonna do for me if I talk to him?" I replied, and Jasper was quiet for a moment.

"Make an effort to visit you next weekend? Or maybe fly you out here? You'd have to wear concealer though." He warned, and I pondered the possibility. Talking to Edward couldn't be that bad; and Alice's visions weren't always right. I could easily beat the system.

Behind me, Alice snorted, and I shot her a glare. She shook her head at me. I covered the phone lightly, nodding at the door.

"Get out of here. I don't need you playing with my future." She dropped the jacket into the saved pile, and skipped toward the door.

"I'm not the one playing with it, Bella." Alice waggled her eyebrows at me, before sailing out the door, giggling.

"I find it disturbing that you take amusement in the fact that my future is in a state of flux!" I yelled after her.

"It's all your fault!" She yelled back, and I turned back to the phone shaking my head.

"_So, your future is in a "state of flux"? Do tell."_ Jasper said, and I rolled onto my back, holding in a groan.

"No." I replied petulantly.

"_Please_?" Jasper said pleadingly. I paused.

"Jasper, are you begging? Man, I didn't take you for the cupcaking type." I laughed, and he laughed back.

"_Cupcaking?" _

"Y'know, acting like a little punk around a girl you like, begging, being cutesy."

Silence.

"Jazz?" I replied, wondering if I had offended him.

"_Ah, so I'm 'cupcaking', am I?"_ He sounded amused. I laughed shortly in relief.

"Yessir." I said cheekily, and he snorted.

"_Oh, I'll show you cupcaking, next time I see you. Listen, I'm supposed to be in studio right now, but I just wanted to call. So, I'll talk to you later, alright?" _Jasper said, and I heard a slight commotion in the background. A burst of song, feedback, then silence.

I nodded, and then frowned, before realizing he couldn't see either gesture. "All right. Miss you." I said quietly. Beneath me, I heard Emmett's hoot.

"Whose cupcaking now, Belly?" He yelled, and I snarled, embarrassed. Emmett laughed in response, before I heard the earsplitting crack, and his yelp. "Sorry, babe!" He cried, followed by Rosalie's annoyed hiss.

"Miss you too. Call me later, alright? And talk to Edward, please." Jasper said, and I agreed, before we both hung up. I decided to put off the task for a few hours more, before creeping down the stairs.

Emmett was sitting on the floor, resting his head on Rosalie's knees. Rosalie was holding the remote, flicking through the channels lazily.

"Oh, look who decided to join the land of the living." Rosalie said casually, throwing a glance at me, before returning to the tv. I flopped down into one of the lounge chairs.

"Yeah, cause this life is really living." I retorted pleasantly, and Rosalie arched one perfect eyebrow.

"Touche, Bella." She replied simply, her lips twitching into a small smile.

Rosalie and I had a love-hate relationship. Neither of us were prepared to be turned when it happened; Rosalie's out of necessity; she was so close to death there was no other help. My turning was on a completely different scale. I was still debating whether or not I wanted to become a vampire when it happened. Naturally, knowing about the Cullen's true nature left me with two options: Death, or vampirism. Had their ruling establishment found out about me, well, I would have had to fast track my decision.

But, here I was, one of them, all because of one stupid accident. One stupid accident that threw the family's existence into turmoil and nearly set off a huge feud circulating around a years-old truce. Following Rosalie's defense of me when I initially shunned Edward, our friendship cooled down to a tolerance. Neither of us were above talking shit about the other when the situation warranted it, but Rosalie didn't consider me a life-wrecking bitch anymore.

"So, how's Jasper, Belly?" Emmett said slyly, throwing a glance at Rosalie, flinching away slightly. She regarded him icily, before deciding to ignore his line of questioning. "Wasn't expecting that one."

"He's fine. He's in the studio." I informed Emmett calmly, although my dead stomach gave a lurch at his question.

"Y'know, I'm gonna have to tear him apart if he hurts you." Emmett informed me calmly, leaning back against Rosalie and closing his eyes. The matter-of-fact way he said it caught me off-guard. Who knew the lovable teddy bear could so calmly issue death threats? "Don't give me that look," He continued, cracking open one eye.

"The extent of your relationship is hardly a secret, Bella." Rosalie chimed in. "You're a screamer, definitely." Ah, Rosalie and Emmett's candidness with sex was always an interesting conversation point.

"Uh, right. Yeah, I'll let you know, alright?" I said mockingly, before hauling myself up from the chair and trying to meander out of the room as nonchalantly as possible. However, my exit was interrupted by Emmett's snort.

"Don't forget to change your sheets, Belly. Make sure you use extra-Ah! What the hell, Rose? Stop whacking me!" Emmett's rude comment was cut off by Rosalie's hand making contact with the back of his head. For her part, she continued flipping through the channels, as if the conversation had never occurred.

I wandered around the backyard for bit, soaking in the sunlight and enjoying the peace. I was in no rush to go back inside. Once or twice, I thought I felt eyes on me, but when I turned back to the house, the giant window wall was empty.

Presently, the cloud cover begin to drift back in, ruining the splendor of the day. I felt as if some higher power was taunting me, as a particularly strong gust of wind blew over my face, whipping my hair around. I ignored the breeze and hunkered down more, reluctant to give in.

_Jasper didn't say talk to Edward this minute, now did he?_

I tried to reason with myself, but I knew that's what he expected. With that in mind, I trudged back into the house, unable to keep a scowl off my face.

_Stupid, sexy, jackass. Tempting me with promises of visits to ease the tension._

The rain began to fall as I slid the sliding glass door closed, the drops striking the glass. An irrational part of my mind screamed for me to run outside, to soak myself thoroughly, and put off the inevitable. However, the reasonable part of my mind chided me, and I took off toward the third floor, my steps heavy. Edward's door was tightly closed, I could hear the strains of music filtering through. Was that Minus the Bear?

I knocked lightly, and the music volume lowered.

"Who is it?" Edward called gruffly. Bullshit, he knew exactly who it was.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Silence, and then the door swung open.

Edward eyed me warily as he stepped back, motioning me in. I stepped in and made a beeline for the plush leather couch as he pushed the door firmly shut behind me. He joined me, and for a few minutes, we were both quiet, listening to the music filtering through the surround sound speakers.

"It's one of those days, huh?" I asked, in reference to the mix he was playing. Edward always channeled his mood via playlist. It was one of his quirks that defined his characteristics. Some people used music as background noise, he used it as a coping method. The corner of his mouth failed, as if he was attempting a smile, but he kept quiet.

"I'm sorry." I said lowly, and he nodded at me. I took this as a sign that he would listen. "I'm not trying to rub this in your face, you know?" I took his hand into mine, intertwining our fingers. He allowed me to do so, but didn't return the gentle squeeze I gave his hand. Fuck, that wasn't a good sign.

With Edward, I both loved him, but felt this…annoyance and despise toward him sometimes. He was my second serious boyfriend, following a brief romance with Jacob during my first few months in Forks, so he held a special place in my heart. Discovering his secret had been terrifying and shocking, especially considering the way in which I discovered it.

ooo

**Cliffhangers. Aren't I a bitch? **

**I seriously didn't want to leave off here, but I felt like it would be an epic information dump with their upcoming conversation. I actually wrote about 800 words more, before I decided to turn that into chapter 9 (already? :0). So, here we are. We find out how Bella discovered the Cullen's dirty little secret.**

**Do you guys get annoyed by these novel-length author's notes? I like to let you guys know a little bit about what I was thinking, or the motivation behind why certain things happen in the fic.**

**From here on out, I may use song lyrics or give you a playlist of what I was working with while writing the story. I'm like Edward, I use music as a method of coping, as well as inspiration. The song that Bella's ringtone came from was "Get Physical," by Jeffree Star. It's a dirty little track, thinly veiled innuendos. Kinda like a typical Bella/Jasper conversation ;D.**

**In any case, I'm going to leave you with a few samples from the playlist I was listening to, which is coincidentally the playlist Edward is listening to. It's officially labeled my "Sleep" playlist, but it's more like a calming playlist I listen to in some of the moments where I'm not as…peppy.**

**Review! Cause I'll undoubtedly have a few chapters backed up by the time I post this, and it'll be motivation to post haha. And, as an added bonus, I'm posting chapter 9 tomorrow morning, depending on the feedback/ response to this one :). Get ready for it, things are about to kick into high gear.**

**Edward's Playlist.**

Closer-Kings of Leon

Disaster (Acoustic)-Hawthorne Heights

Gotta Be Somebody's Blues—Jimmy Eat World.

Miserable At Best—Mayday Parade

Over the Head, Below the Knees—New Found Glory

Weatherman-+44

**Aww, poor Edward. Isn't that just about one of the more depressing mixes you could have? I'm not going soft on you all, it's just that damn, the boy's got it bad.**

**Also, one last note, the reviewer known as Twiness: If you had an account, I would have replied to your review, cause it made me lol, IRL :D. Personally, I absolutely hate the little twat bag, so he's gonna get it pretty rough here, but I'm not one for kicking people when they're down. I like to help them up, dust them off, and then kick them ;). Edward's gonna seem like he's getting it good; then it'll all come crashing down. Glad you're enjoying Jasper, though! And, as for Alice, she's Team Bella. Whoever keeps her happier, wins. Although, we all know who that's gonna be!**

**Or do we…? o.O.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Let's do the time warp again.**

ooo

_I was late. It was my first day of school in Forks, and I was late. How I managed that, I'd never know. I could blame it on the time change, but it was procrastination, through and through. With an annoyed sigh, I climbed out of the truck. Shivering, I pulled the coat closer to my body. It was March. Why was it so cold for March? _

_My bag was wedged on the floor of the passenger seat, following a particularly wild turn. I cautiously made my way around the side of the truck, succeeding. Ridiculously proud of myself, I opened the door as I heard another latecomer turn into the parking lot._

_An expensive-looking silver car turned into the lot, parking near the back. Ignoring the car, I turned back to the truck and tugged at the bag. Damn, it was really stuck. I gave a vicious tug, and the bag freed itself. Unfortunately, the weight caught me off-guard. I stumbled backward, slipping on a patch of ice, before cracking my head painfully on the asphalt._

"_Oh, fuck my life." I muttered, dizziness overcoming me as I tried to sit up. My hands went to the back of my head, and when they came away sticky with blood, I panicked. 'Head wounds bleed a lot, they always look more serious then they are.' I tried to rationalize, but the rest of my mind was screaming: 'Oh my God, so much fucking blood! You're gonna die! You're gonna faint from blood loss.'_

_I couldn't imagine dying here, not now. Not in a shitty little parking lot, before I ever made it to my senior year. I groaned, and heaved myself into a sitting position. Trying to focus, I saw the occupant of the silver car had exited. A ginger kid, apparently. Even from this distance, I could tell he was staring at me, undoubtedly laughing at my failure. That was before an inhuman snarl ripped through the air, and I blinked. In that instant, I felt a swish of air, and the ginger was standing over me, still snarling._

_What the fuck is wrong with this kid? I'm bleeding like a motherfucker, and he's growling like a rabid dog. And he came out of nowhere, too._

"_Dude, can you help me? Or are you going to keep mad-dogging me?" I snapped, then moaned as my head gave another painful throb. I glanced up into his pitch black eyes. "Why are you staring at me like I'm the main course? I'm dying and you're perving on me. Great." Where was my cell phone? Not only was I going to die from blood loss, I was probably going to be violated in the process. Did I have that pepper spray?_

_He crouched down next to the small puddle of blood, inhaling deeply, before eyeing me speculatively. _

"_Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." He growled, and I let out a small scream. He smelled my blood. He. Smelled. It. What kind of backwater lifestyle was going on in this town? Next thing I know, he'd be licking my face, I thought, as he crept forward._

_Footsteps raced across the parking lot, bringing two blurs. The larger one tackled the ginger, restraining him. He was snarling and snapping in my direction now, his eyes rolling back into his head. I shrieked, trying to scuttle away more. The other blur belonged to a petite little girl, with dark hair._

"_Emmett, get Edward back to the car! She's bleeding everywhere! I'll call Carlisle!" She trilled rapidly, so fast I almost couldn't discern the words. The behemoth she called Emmett now carried the ginger (Edward, that little freak's name is Edward) toward the car, while the pixie surveyed me. _

"_Don't move, I'm going to call for help." She said, her voice alarmingly bright._

"_Are you an angel of death, or summin?" I slurred, my limbs feeling heavy" She smiled sadly, her teeth blindingly white._

"_Or something." She repeated, flipping open her phone._

ooo

That day was the day I was let in on the Cullen's secret. I threatened to go to Charlie, to the state police, to call in a lawyer. I threw out every idea I had at the Carlisle. I was a bitch; here he was, patching me up while I was creating a bloody mess all over his office and threatening to sue his family and disrupt his life.

But there was no avoiding it. You couldn't spin the fact that the boy sniffed my blood, had looked very much as if he was going to destroy me. And so their secret had come out. Carlisle recounted their history to me in his study, talking over the occasional, very audible snarl, originating from the house somewhere above our heads.

I hadn't believed him at first. Vampires, really? If they were vampires, why weren't they all locked away in coffins, or stealing the virtue of some young girl and massacring the townsfolk? It just didn't fit. It took Carlisle destroying the expensive desk, breaking the heavy wood as if it was flimsy plastic, for me to even begin to believe him.

That one run-in subsequently ruined my relationship with Jacob, as I formed a tentative friendship with the pixie. I had grown up knowing Jacob; my visits in the summer became more frequent, increasing to visits during winter vacation and spring break, before we became a couple in my sophomore year. Jacob was unhappy, to say the least, that I had bonded with the Cullens.

I was pissed off that he had kept his shape-shifting that started the summer after we started dating, as a result of the Cullens. It became one giant mess, as Edward slowly acclimated to my scent, and was able to tolerate being around me. By August that same year, Edward and I was an item, and his family and the pack were on tenterhooks.

My transformation was an entirely different mess in itself, one that broke me still, to this day.

ooo

"Won't you talk to me?" I asked, and Edward closed his eyes. "Please?"

"I can't. God. Bella, I can't even look at you." He replied tightly, pulling his hand away. Instantly, venom sprung to my eyes, making them burn. I knew this would happen.

Fighting with Edward was so tiring. I loved him, through the good, the bad, and the ugly, but it was days like this that pushed me to the extreme. I don't even know what we were classified as anymore. For all intents and purposes, we might as well have been a couple; we tried hard enough to make it work, but it just didn't. There wasn't the click.

I felt irresistibly drawn to him, granted, but that was generally understandable. As Carlisle told it, an unmated vampire would generally feel a sexual pull to their sire. They'd want to please them, sexual gratification being the preferred way of doing so. I was no different; even with the conflict surrounding my change, I wanted him. I wanted to push him down and just make him scream in pleasure, I wanted to touch him.

Of course, he wouldn't let that happen, which threw a wrench into the relationship. That, and the Jasper situation. Was it considered cheating, if I slept with another vampire?

I raked a hand through my hair, my frustration welling. I stood, taking a deep breath.

"I'm hardly trying to hurt you, Edward. But, can you blame me? It's been two years, and you're still not accepting the fact that I don't want to marry you. You're rejecting me at every turn. I may have an eternity, but did you expect me to wait around forever?" I said, and his eyes met mine, his gaze pleading.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me to deny you?" He asked in a strained voice, taking my hands, and pulling me back down, into his lap. He crushed his lips to mine, desperation fueling the kiss.

I allowed it, caught off guard, as he relentlessly trailed kisses up and down my neck, running his hands along my back. His kisses, his touches were familiar, the norm following a fight. It was his way of apologizing; which was ironic, because I'd attempt to push it further and he'd stop me, fueling more frustration.

_It's an ugly little circle._

Breaking away with a groan, he pressed his hips upward, grinding his crotch against mine. I felt his substantial erection through the cloth. Now this, this definitely hadn't happened before.

"God, Bella. Just kissing you nearly kills me." He hissed, grinding into me again. I pressed back unconsciously. It took me sleeping with another man in the room next to him for him to advance our relationship. "I want you, you have no idea how badly I do." I growled at his words, feeling my mind giving over to instinct.

'_Your creator wants you. Do something about it._' My mind demanded, and my body was all too willing to comply.

"Then do something about it." I whispered, bringing my lips to his neck. "For once, don't fucking deny it, just do it. Please?"

Edward fell silent, the growling in his throat tapering off to a purr as I began to string kisses down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Please?" I asked again, and I felt his shoulders sag.

"Come here, Bella." He growled, and his hands began drifting upward.

Looks like Alice's vision was coming true, after all.

ooo

**I solemnly swear that I'll lay off the cliffhangers for awhile! I know, they're annoying as hell, but can you see the story pushing on from that point in the same chapter? Don't worry, there's a bit of a lemon coming up in the next chapter.**

**Also, I know that you're all shocked and appalled at what's about to happen. I can hear you screaming "How dare Bella hook u with Edward? He's a punk bitch! That hussy! What about Jasper?" Well, Jasper is obviously having his own dalliances, as we saw in chapter 3, so I think Bella is entitled one with Edward.**

**The sire/spawn link is covered more; I'm creating my own fanon here with this story. So, yep. If you get vamped, you want to bone the one that vamped you as a way of saying thanks. No exceptions; yes it applies to same-sex couples. Carlisle just happened to get lucky, as Edward's prudish ways overcame that, Esme…well, we all know how Carlisle feels about her. As for Rosalie, I'm going to say she gave over to her instincts and tried, but Esme's presence was a decent deterrent, and Emmett mated with Rosalie nearly straight off. Come on, I like Carlisle, I couldn't make him suffer through his kids trying to sex him up.**

**Also, there's Bella and Edward's first meeting. Bella's klutziness was almost the death of her; literally. It's like Bella: WTF do you want, ginger? Let me die in piece, mmmkay? Edward: NOM NOM NOM. **

**If people want more information about the Bella/Jacob relationship, I'd be willing to expand on that.**

**I don't hate gingers, and based on Bella's history with Edward, she doesn't either. So, pardon Bella's ginger bashing when she first meets Edward. She's bleeding and he's trying to eat her. You'd hate gingers too.**

**Don't hate me for throwing the Bella/Edward thing into the mix. C'mon! I've been hinting at it; I said to expect more drama, and a lemon. Bella's a conflicted little lady; she has the mate she hasn't realized she's mated to yet, and that pull to Edward.**

**So, next chapters are Bella stealing away Edward's virtue, as well as a peek into Jasper's return to So-Cal. About the songwriter thing; I don't know much about it, except for a friend who worked at Sony as a songwriter, so I'm borrowing experiences from what she told me.**

**Chapter 10 is being uploaded right after this. I'd hate myself for keeping you guys in suspense.**

**Get ready; it's gonna be a crazy ride ;). Review! :).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Couch sex is apparently awesome sex.**

ooo

The plush leather couch faced the window in Edward's room, presenting him with a magnificent view of the forest beyond the yard; not that I could see it at the moment, I was currently straddling his lap, facing him.

Edward's hands stilled beneath my breasts, his hands poised on my ribcage as if he was about to latch on. He pulled away from my insistent mouth, and I sighed harshly. This is where he'd back out. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Can…can I?" He asked quietly, and I nodded, unable to voice a reply. His hands brushed back down my sides, before sliding until my shirt, pulling it up and over my head, a bold move for him. Reaching behind my back, I undid my bra, and tossed it to the floor. He froze, his eyes level with my breasts.

Watching Edward take me in was an enlightening experience. This was the second time I had been with a guy who had never seen a naked female in real life before, the first one being Jacob. And much like Jacob, Edward seemed stunned with one (even a mostly clothed one) before him. His amber eyes darkened, and he licked his lips unconsciously. His hand cupped my breast, giving it an experimental squeeze, and I ground myself against him, moaning in encouragement.

"That felt good. Do it again." I whispered, and he complied, emboldened by my response. He gave my breast another squeeze, this time tweaking my nipple as well. I threaded my fingers through his hair, as he laid me back gently. He kissed me again, still stroking my breast, while his other hand twitched at the waistband of my jeans. I brought my hand to the fly of his jeans, catching his eye for permission. He nodded jerkily, bringing his lips to my neck, kissing his way down to my chest, and I undid the fly of his pants, reaching in. I gave him a squeeze, and he froze, his lips inches from my nipple.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my fingers still gripping him through his boxers. He exhaled heavily, his body shaking.

"I'm more than ok." He replied, and I squeezed him again. His hips jerked in response, bucking into my hand. "That…that feels really good." He gasped out, I looked down, to see his eyes were squeezed shut. I could feel him shuddering against me, and his fingers dug into my side, unused to the touch.

It was in that moment that I knew I couldn't sleep with him today. It would be tantamount to taking advantage of him. But, that wouldn't stop me from introducing him to the first taste of a woman's touch. I pushed his jeans down further, and he helped, kicking them off.

"Raise up a bit." He lifted himself into a reclining position, and once I removed my own jeans, I curled into his side, pressing up against him and tucking myself under his arm. His breathing was shallow, his body tense. I brought my hand to his dick again, and began stroking him, maintaining eye contact all the while.

Edward's eyes fluttered closed, and his lips parted slightly, his hips jerking in time to the stroke of my hand. A shock of hair fell across his face, and fluttered in time to his shaky exhalations.

"Does that feel good?"He nodded frantically, the hand draped over my shoulder sliding down my back. "Tell me how good it feels." I said, inching his boxers down his leg and taking his length into my grip. He let out a strangled groan.

"So…So good. God, your hand is so soft." His hand gripped my ass, pulling me tightly against him, and I ground my crotch into his thigh. I released him, and his dick brushed against my own thigh. His gasp let me know that he enjoyed the sensation, and his hand briefly released me, before slipping into my panties, gripping my bare skin. I ground into him again, reveling in his touch.

Except for our pants and sighs, the room with quiet as we ground against each other, my lips working feverishly against his, as he palmed my breasts greedily.

Breaking away, I took his hand into my own. "You're a fast learner. Let me show you something else." I breathed, and I brought his hand to my pussy, pressing his fingers against the outside of my panties. "Touch me."

Edward's fingers brushed against my soaking wet mound, and I hissed at the contact, reaching for his dick. "Again." His fingers picked up a lazy stroking motion, which I matched with my own strokes on his shaft. I ran my thumb along the head, spreading his pre-come along his length, and he twisted my panties aside, brushing his thumb against my clit. He pulled me onto his lap, my back pressed against his chest. He continued to stroke me, hooking his thumbs into my panties.

"Can I take them off?" He asked, his cool breath blowing against my neck. I lifted my hips, and he slid them down my legs, discarding them.

"You don't have to ask." I purred in return, and he pressed a kiss to my neck, before slipping two fingers into me, slowly. He begin to pump them in and out, and I ground myself against his cock, feeling its hardness pressing into me.

"Yeah, Bella. That…fuck!" He groaned lifting his hips against me, pressing for more contact. He rarely cursed, and the word sent an electric jolt through my body. I continued to writhe against him as he sped up, his hand becoming a blur. My eyes closed, blocking out the rain splattering against the window, and I moved against him, bouncing between the sensation of his cock, so close, and the pleasure his fingers were bringing.

"I'm…I'm close. So close." Edward warned, panting. By then, I was too far gone to register his words, my orgasm seconds away. I came hard around his fingers, crying out.

"Ugh!" I moaned, rolling away, my body shaking. He let out a moan of protest at the loss of contact, which caught in his throat as I took him into my hand again, giving him several long, hard strokes. His dick twitched once, before exploding, his come shooting into the air, and splashing onto my fist and his stomach. I stroked him as he continued to come, his hips jerking almost uncontrollably.

His moans tapered off, leaving the room silent once more. He cracked one eye open, peering at me. I smiled encouragingly, curling back into his side. He pressed a kiss to my temple, and I hummed happily in response.

"That was…whoa." Edward breathed out, stroking my confidence.

"Just whoa?" I teased, and he pulled me closer.

"You know what I mean. That's what I've been missing out on?" Ah, there was nothing quite like introducing a boy to an orgasm not caused by his own hand. I nodded in response, reveling on the overwhelming satisfaction rushing over me, the beast that roared in me whenever I came into contact with Edward sated, for the time being.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward whispered after a long minute. Sorry for what? If he was going to start regretting what just happened…

"I'm sorry for shutting you down all those times." He continued, and I relaxed, laying my head against his chest. "Can you forgive me?"

"Is there anything to forgive you for?" I replied, not looking up. "I can't fault you for putting stock in the morals you grew up with." Although I did, somewhat. Morals or not, he had to have needs. He kissed the top of my head, as his hand begin to stroke my back slowly.

"I don't think I learned enough, however. Would you be willing to teach me some more?" Edward spoke as if he was trying to convey a sense of calm, but his voice held a rough note, as I pulled away, laying back onto the couch.

"Maybe we can teach you something new. Come here, you." I whispered, and he crawled forward, into my open arms.

ooo

**Did Bella just do that? Yes, she did. Who hates me now? **

**I wish you wouldn't. Edward and Bella's hook-up is completely relevant to the story, and totally justified. Or, I consider it to be justified. It's the sire/spawn link. Or maybe I just wanted to practice my lemon writing. I'm gonna go with the first explanation. So, we get an idea of what Alice's vision was about. **

**Mmmmh. Chapter 11 is in the works. Review, and tell me what you thought about Edward and Bella's first sexual experience together. Aaaaand, let me know if you wanna read the awkwardness that was the first Bella/Jacob experience. I'm down to write it.**

**Ahh, one last little note. I started summer school this week *tear* and I've been forced to cut my writing days back to my off time; which almost doesn't exist. Fail. Don't worry though, I'm not giving up. Give me some time to figure out where I want the story to go, and it'll happen.**

**Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: This is where your advice comes back to bite you in the ass.**

ooo

"_Hey, you've got my voicemail. Leave me a message._" I swore under my breath and pressed the "end call" button on my phone, tucking it back into my pocket. I had arrived home from the studio around 5 a.m., and called Bella, ending up getting her voicemail. I had shrugged it off then, figuring she simply wasn't by her phone, and had immersed myself in a book. However, as 8 o'clock, arrived, bringing with them a two-man work crew to replace the broken granite counter, she still hadn't answered.

And now, it was 10, and I had gotten her voice mail for the fourth time this morning. Ridiculous. Was she ignoring my calls? Upset with me that I had asked her to talk to Edward? I know she was reluctant to, but would she go so far as to blatantly avoid me in her anger? I couldn't answer that question myself. Bella could be rather unpredictable, I had learned.

Tucking the phone back into my pocket, I wandered back into the house, headed toward the kitchen. Everything was in order, the broken countertop removed and a fresh one in its place, no questions asked. It was one of the perks of private contractors; they did the work without wanted to know what happened. Even the dust and dirt was swept up, leaving me nothing to do. Restless, I walked around the island, tapping my fingers against the counter top. The kitchen itself was ridiculous; I couldn't use the stove; what was I going to cook? I couldn't use the fridge—was I going to store blood in it?

_My house is not a blood bank._

At the thought of blood, my throat burned, and I swore lowly, my voice raspy. I hadn't fed since the night before I met Bella. It was amazing the difference a week could make. My usual method of feeding had become obsolete in a way. I needed to eat, but I couldn't go about my usual seduction methods.

_My house is not a blood bank…_

The thought clicked in my mind, and I strode out of the kitchen and down the hall, in the direction of my study. It was time to do a little research.

ooo

**Bella's POV**

Peeking out the door, I looked right, then left, in the direction of the staircase. No one was on the landing; good. Turning, I gave Edward a quick peck on the lips, and he pulled me closer, his still nude body pressed against mine. He returned the kiss, deepening it possessively.

"Ed-waaaard," I sighed, pulling back slightly. "I should get back to my room." He frowned slightly, disheartened. "But, c'mon. It's right next door. It's not like I live in another state."

Edward peered down at me through his bronze lashes, pouting. I kissed his nose, and then pulled away, darting out the door and into my room. Closing the door, I turned around, only to find Alice sprawled out on the oversized armchair. Her feet dangled over one of the arms, as she flicked through a magazine. Tossing it down, she smiled widely at me.

"I told you I wasn't playing with your future. If you hadn't put it off, it wouldn't have been as…intimate." She informed me smugly, as I collapsed onto the bed, burying my face into the mound of pillows, smelling Jasper's sweet-spicy scent on them. I moaned quietly, hiding from the grey morning light streaming through the window.

"Shut up, Alice." I whispered, so low it was barely more than a wisp of air escaping my lips. She leaned forward, straining to hear. "Edward's in the next room, dammit." She danced over to the bed, settling down next to me.

"Well, _excuse_ me." Alice whispered back exaggeratedly. I lifted my head enough to direct a glare at her, before burying my face back into the pillow. We sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the house, the TVs, shuffle of papers and low hum of chatter; in a time when a normal family would be winding down, ours was preparing for the night. Next door, Edward's door opened, and then closed. His footsteps sounded down the hallway, as he whistled. From the front of the house, I heard the front door open, the slam shut.

"Can't use that excuse anymore, now can you?"Alice said cheekily, rocking my shoulder. I ignored her. "In all seriousness, Bella. I care about you, and I care about Edward, and Jasper…I don't want to see any of you hurt. That's why I told you not to put off talking to Edward. Had you talked to him earlier, it would have been so much more different." She said soberly. I rolled over, resting my head in Alice's lap, and hugged the pillow to my chest, still breathing in Jasper's scent.

"I feel like a whore." I said in a small voice, and Alice stroked my hair. "I bring your ex-husband into the house one day, and then hook up with Edward the next? Man, I know women are supposed to be liberated in their sexuality, but this is too much." She shushed me, frowning.

"You're hardly a whore. We've told you time and time again, it's natural for you to feel what you feel for Edward. As for Jasper…" She trailed off, her eyes glazing over slightly.

"As for Jasper, you can't validate that one, can you?" I replied bitterly, as her eyes cleared. She smiled down at me brightly, and motioned for me to sit up.

"Actually, yes I can. But, I'll let you figure it out for yourself; it appears to be that I've meddled in your affairs one too many times today." Alice said, rolling off the bed. "By the way, you're phone's going to ring in three minutes she said, scooping it off of my desk, and tossing it at me. I caught it, checking the screen; four missed calls, the last one an hour ago, all of them from Jasper.

"Dammit." I swore softly, fiddling with the phone as Alice closed the door.

As she predicted, the phone rang exactly three minutes later. I answered immediately.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Kitten." _

"Jasper," I breathed into the phone, biting my lip.

"_What's wrong, Bella?" _He asked, picking up on my distress. I froze, my mind running into overdrive. "_Bella?"_

"ItalkedtoEdward." I said in a rush. "Andthenwehookedup, and I'm really stupid, and an idiot, and-" Jasper cut me off, his tone amused.

"You _hooked up with Edward? Does that mean he finally got the balls to feel you up_?" He asked, catching me off guard. Was he actually…enjoying my shame?

"Among other things." I whispered, and for a minute, all I heard was his breathing, slightly harsher than usual, which evolved into chuckles, and then a full out, hearty laugh. "Jasper, this isn't funny! I feel like a whore!" I hissed, and his laughter continued.

"_Oh, but it is, Bella. You just have to see it from my point of view."_ He choked out. "_Tell me what happened, I've got time."_ Jasper said, and, taking a deep breath, I launched into the story.

Ooo

**Jasper's POV**

I redoubled my grip on the ice cooler, and gave my reflection in the side mirror one last look, making sure there wasn't any identifiable part of myself exposed.Climbing out of the car, I beeped the alarm, and took off at a brisk jog to my destination, eight miles away. In this situation, when breaking and entering was involved, I preferred to have my car far away from the scene.

As I jogged along, I chuckled to myself as I thought back on my conversation with Bella earlier. She had revealed the intimate details of her night with Edward. Her words were quiet, hardly more than a whisper, and she sounded horrified almost. Had it been any other guy, I think I would have been less than amused…but knowing that it was Edward just helped to boost my ego; other than me, Bella had only been with virgins. Hardly any competition there. And Edward's inept fumbling wouldn't be on her mind for long; as per our agreement, we made arrangements for her to fly out to L.A.X. this weekend.

Bella's horror at her actions was probably one of the strangest reactions I have ever heard to a vampire's first sexual interaction with their sire. Had she been human, I had no doubt she would have had a panic attack. Chances were it wouldn't get any better, with continued interaction. Bella wasn't mated, and because of that, she'd still feel that draw to Edward as her sire, even if she felt guilty post-hook up.

The idea made me pause mid-stride, before I picked up speed again. Would Edward and Bella end up mated once they had sex? If Bella was Edward's la tua cantante, that would probably make them a lot more likely to be mated. And when they were, game over. Bella wasn't going to want to see me, much less have sex with me. Mating was shit; utter devotion to their mate.

What the world needed was more open relationships. Especially for vampires.

I slowed as I rounded the corner to my destination, staking out the street. Empty, except for a portly security guard. He wouldn't be a problem, unless he decided to interfere. If that was the case, he looked like he'd make a good snack.

Still unsure of my plan, I looked up at the placard on the door: **Red Cross of California Blood Bank—Employee's Entrance.**

Cold blood. Disgusting. But, until I developed a…less sexual way of hunting, it would have to do. I knocked my fist against the industrial-grade lock, and it broke, falling out into the building. Reaching for the handle, I looked around, before slipping into the building.

ooo

**I smell a change in the air. Or maybe it's just caramel sauce. Either way, things are about to get a whole lot more complicated from here. So, I know that more than one of you are undoubtedly going "WTF is Bella's malfunction here? Now she's all sad, when before, she was aching to bone Edward?" Perfectly reasonable explanation for that. She's mated to Jasper, but they aren't around each other, which means that full-fledged mating "I only want to be with you" bond hasn't formed. It's like a normal relationship almost; they're still in the get to know each other phase almost. But, she also wants Edward, and it's that stupid sire/spawn bond that is probably gonna make me regret writing it in later on. So, those two bonds are warring, the loyalty to her mate, and the loyalty to her sire.**

**Before anyone things it: No threesomes. The thought crossed my mind for like two minutes last night, and I had a mini-panic attack haha. I'm still having some issues with lemons. I don't know if I could work with slightly dominate Bella, sex-god Jasper, and fast learner/inept fumbler (depending on if you like Bella or Jasper's description of Edward's sexual skills xD) Edward. It would be too many personalities and sexual styles to make happen all at once.**

**We get to see Bella and Alice's friendship more in action; I feel that in the books there simply isn't a friendship, despite Meyer claiming they're "best friends." Bella is far too wrapped up in Edward, and I can probably count the amount of direct, one-on-one interaction between the two that wasn't forced because of James' impending attack/ Bella's cliff-diving/Edward's bribery to keep Bella away from Jacob/Renesfail's existence on both hands. Or hell, maybe just one. So, I'm working on that. I see Alice as living a bit vicariously through Bella when she was a human, because she doesn't have any human experiences to fall back on herself, but beyond that, they have a close friendship. They can comfort each other when they're down, and there's just that ease and comfort that comes from having a close bond. Am I doing it right?**

**But, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It was harder for me to write this chapter today, because I didn't know where I wanted things to go once Edward entered the frame, lemon-wise. I was initially aiming toward jealous Jasper, and then I went "But Jasper's badass. He knows that he's got amazing skills over Edward, who's most likely using techniques that practically only exist in porn. Jasper's gonna bust a lung laughing at him." **

**Also, this may be the last chapter update for awhile. Last night, while washing dishes, I broke a glass. Which cut my right thumb to the bone—including severing a tendon 80% of the way. It wasn't fun. So, my thumb is now in a splint for the next six weeks and I'm facing some sort of hand surgery, and I can't really update, because typing is kind of difficult. My thumb is so used to its normal movements when I'm typing that it tries to do them automatically, and it pulls the stitches both internal, (on the tendon) and external, so even typing this is killing me :(. Maybe once I get it looked at and have a course of action planned I'll be able to return to typing, but not for awhile. And I really want to finish this story, so it makes it twice as bad. But I swear on everything I'll finish it!**

**Enjoy and review :).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Bella's gonna get her kicks…toooooooniiiiiiiight.**

ooo

Seeing Bella step off the plane filled me with excitement and anxiety. Her skin was darkened to a light ivory shade; dark enough to be realistic, but not obviously fake. I stood at the arrival gate, both hands tucked into my jean pockets as I reflected on my plan one last time while Bella navigated the clutch of people reuniting with friends and family. She spotted me as she broke free from the group, a small smile crossing her lips, which I returned. I opened my arms, and she stepped into them, embracing me lightly, standing on tip-toe to plant a quick kiss lightly on my mouth. I took her duffle bag from her, catching her hand in mine. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, I leaned down and kissed her again, before leading her out to the car, chatting about the plane trip, the Cullens, save Edward, of course. Despite reassuring her more than once, it was still a topic to be treaded lightly about.

The ride from L.A.X. to my neighborhood was a quiet trip. Bella was unnaturally subdued; instead of her usual sarcastic or innuendo-laced comments, she was quiet, and spoke only when I talked to her. Her mood ranged from euphoric to anxious, as she fiddled with my iPod, changing the song continuously. Reaching over, I patted her knee, and she looked up at me through a curtain of hair.

I pushed her bangs back, tucking the loose strands over her ear, smiling. "Bella, cheer up." She shot me a look, and opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off . "Don't tell me you're not upset. There's no reason to be; like I said, I'm not upset about what happened with Edward. Really." Bella raised her head to meet my eye, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. I smiled back reassuringly; it was true. I wasn't upset, but I did have something planned for her.

"C'mon. Like Edward is a threat. Once you go Jasper, you never go back." I said, and her amusement spiked.

"Except for Alice. Alice went back." Bella threw out, and I flinched playfully. "Ooh, burn." She snickered.

"Freezer burn." I agreed, and Bella smiled brightly, anxiety fading away. "There we go. Now, are you hungry? Cause we can stop at one of these roadside stands, pick up a human. Or a butcher, pick up a nice slab of raw meat for you to suck the blood out of, whatever floats your—hey!" I cried, as she punched my arm. She smiled at me, turning back to the window, and I reached over, giving her knee a gentle squeeze, before focusing on the road. As far as Bella was concerned, everything was just fine between us; looks like everything was going perfectly.

ooo

Bella tossed her bag onto the floor unceremoniously once we were in the house, sighing softly. I pulled her into my arms, pressing a kiss against her temple.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" I asked, and she twisted in my arms, frowning slightly. She touched a hand to her face, and then held her fingertips out to me. They were smudged in concealer, just a shade darker than her own skin.

"This stuff is disgusting. How do you wear it on a daily basis?" She scowled, pressing at her cheek. "I feel like I'm wearing a mask." I smirked; knowing how she felt all too well. Wearing it was a pain in the rear, but it made adapting much easier.

"You get used to it, eventually." Bella wrinkled her nose, and pressed her fingers to her skin again. She stepped back and I released her from my arms.

"Well, maybe you do, but I'm going to take a shower." She sniffed, picking up her bag and walking up the stairs.

Bingo. Game time.

I waited patiently, counting to ten, and when I heard my bedroom door open, I darted up the stairs, stepping into the room just as Bella slipped out of her jeans, leaving her in nothing but a pair of underwear. She glanced over her shoulder, and our eyes met. I arched an eyebrow and grinned at her. A smile tugged at her lips, before she tried to dart into the bathroom. Unfortunately for her, the door was closed and I was faster than her. Pinning her against the door with my hips, I brought my arms up to rest a hand against the door on both sides of her head, cutting off an escape route. Using my knee, I nudged her legs open slightly, pressing myself against her thigh.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" She whispered, and I smirked.

"Well, I figure I need to show you what a real man can do." I drawled lazily, bringing one hand from the door to rest on her waist. "I'm not mad, but I figure you could use a little bit of a refresher course on why Jasper's the best." I lowered my head to hers as she caught her lip between her teeth. She exhaled, and I closed my eyes as her sweet breath washed across my face, assaulting my senses and turning me on. My dick throbbed in my pants in response.

"By the end of the night, you won't remember your own name, much less his."

ooo

**Bella's POV  
**Jasper's eyes were a dark ruby, glinting with passion, and a certain possessiveness. I barely dared to breathe as his face came closer and closer to mine. His fingers traced a pattern on my skin, watching my reaction. My head was clouded as Jasper's scent washed over me. My body tingled in anticipation as he brought his lips to mine.

I moaned into his mouth, savoring the taste of his lips, the sweet-spiciness of his skin. Jasper answered my moan with one of his own, shifting, to press his hips back into mine. I could feel him through the denim of his jeans, the hard length of his dick pressing against me through my underwear, and I thrust my hips in response, trying to create more friction. My fingers reached for Jasper's pants, but he brushed my hands away, pulling back from the kiss. The hand on my waist drifted up my torso, coming to rest against my breast.

"Fuck, Jazz." I breathed, arching my back, pressing myself further into his body. He pushed back with his hips, pressing me against the door.

"Tonight, I'm going to show you who's in charge." He growled into my ear, nibbling lightly at the lobe. I moaned in response, as his fingers traced along the edge of my underwear, tracing the sensitive skin on my stomach. He brushed a finger over my center through my underwear, causing a zing of pure pleasure to race through my body. My hips bucked in response, my legs nearly crumpling underneath me. Jasper caught me deftly, before carrying me over to the bed. He laid me down on the duvet, brushing my hands away from the buttons on his shirt. A grin tugging at his lips, he undid the buttons himself, shrugging out of it, never breaking eye contact. Shrugging out of the shirt, he made short work of his jeans and boxers as well, kicking them away before dropping onto the bed next to me. He pulled me to him, pinning my body beneath his as he caught me in another kiss, his tongue hot in my mouth, stroking against my own.

My hands met behind his neck, trying to pull him closer, but he resisted, breaking the kiss. "Every time you try to control the situation," Jasper paused as he hooked a thumb into the side of my panties. "It'll be another minute before I let you come for me, Kitten." He whispered, and I moaned in response as he ripped my panties off in one swift motion.

"Are you wet for me?" He asked, slipping a finger between my folds, pausing at my core. "Answer me."

"God, yes. All for you, Jazz." He slowly pumped his finger in and out, observing me lazily. Underneath his gaze, I could feel my lust building even more. "Fuck, Jazz."

"Only if you ask nicely." He replied pleasantly, dropping his head down to my breast and taking a nipple between his lips. His tongue deftly flicked at the nub, and he added a second finger, making me gasp.

He quickly worked me into a frenzy, pumping his fingers in and out of my dripping core, pressing kisses along my neck and chest, all the while murmuring how much he loved hearing me moan and begging for more. I was on the brink of coming when he slipped his fingers out and pulled away. I hissed as he observed me.

"What the fuck, Jazz?" I panted, my hands moving down my body, anxious to relieve the pressure building inside me. He caught my hands in his, pinning them above his head.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself, now did I?" He purred, positioning himself over me, the head of his cock at my entrance. "You had your fun, but now I think it's time for you to learn a lesson." Jasper said, catching both of my hands in one of his own, and taking himself into the other.

He ran his tip along my folds, gently brushing against my clit. I moaned and he did it again. "You like that, don't you?" I nodded frantically, and smirking, Jasper continued to lazily tease me. "Do you want me to fuck you now? Ask nicely, and I might just comply."

"Please. You're killing me here, just…fuck." I hissed, as he pressed the head of his cock into me. "Fuck, more, _please."_ I panted out.

"Gladly." Jasper smirked, pushing into me the rest of the way with a roll of his hips.

I saw stars.

Jasper's cock filled me so completely, it took my breath away as he thrust, his hips meeting mine as he pressed me against the bed. His hand came up and caught mine again, pinning them both to the mattress.

My hips moved in sync with his, as my breathing became unsteady. Jasper's body on top of mine felt incredible. I was so used to taking charge in a sexual situation, catching my partner off-balance with my forwardness that to have Jasper on top of me, having to beg to feel him inside me was a surprising turn-on. Knowing I was pretty much guaranteed an orgasm without having to instruct the guy to touch me? Even better.

Jasper released my hands and laid down next to me, on his side, pulling out. I whimpered at the lost of contact, before he pulled me into him, spooning against me. His hands parted my legs, and guided his cock back into me, before he resumed his thrusting, his hands now reaching for my breasts.

Oh._Ooh._ This new position not only made it easier for Jasper to handle my body, but it increased the depths of his thrusts. Laying like this, I felt the head of his cock brush against me—

And then he hit it. That spot. My hands went to grasp my breasts, and met his. Undeterred, I squeezed his hands, pressing them more firmly against my breasts as my orgasm swept over me. Jasper freed one hand from my grasp and brought it to my clit, brushing it, so even as the first orgasm died down, a second one took over, the waves of pleasure crashing over me, leaving me breathless, gasping. Jasper chuckled into my ear as my head lolled back, feeling the closest to spent I ever could.

"Enjoying yourself, darlin'?" He said, and I nodded lazily, my hips jerking slightly as he brushed his thumb against my clit.

"Good, because the night's still young." And with that, he rolled me onto my back, and hovered over me. "And I don't think you've learned your lesson quite yet."

ooo

**Jasper's POV**

Bella lay curled into my side, a noise comparable to purring issuing from her. Waves of pleasure emanated from her sated body, as she traced her fingers along my chest.

For my part, I was pretty damn satisfied myself with the way the evening had gone. At this rate, Bella wouldn't be turning back to Edward anytime soon.

I stifled a chuckle at the thought; I wasn't prone to fits of jealously, but Bella brought it out in me, making me feel the need to…claim my territory, if you could call it that. Bella wouldn't appreciate being called territory. But, the draw I felt to her was both unmistakable, and unsettling in its intensity. Considering this was only our third…rendezvous of sorts, feeling like this definitely wasn't the norm.

But, I couldn't say that I didn't like it, because than I would be lying. The girl was under my skin, and I didn't mind it one bit.

Stretching, I reluctantly pulled away from Bella's body. Part of me, mainly located below the waist, wanted to stay in bed and inside of Bella until Doomsday, but the rest of me was demanding I satisfy another need.

Bella sat up, the sheet falling away from her body. She leaned back on her hands, and cocked her head. My cock throbbed in response to the sight of her body arched out toward me, inviting me back to bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, as I pulled my boxers on. "I don't think I've quite learned my lesson yet."

The invitation was there, clearly laid out in her words, but the burn in my throat superseded that invitation.

"As much as I'd love to continue, I need to feed, Kitten." I said, heading toward the door. I threw a glance over my shoulder, to see that Bella's eyes had narrowed and darkened considerably at my words. "You're more than welcome to join." I added, leaving the bedroom.

I had just made it to the bottom of the stairs when Bella joined me, fastening a couple of buttons on the shirt I had discarded earlier, her sexy-messy hair pulled up into a quick bun.

"What do you mean you're going to feed? You're going to out like that," She waved a hand at my barely dressed body, "and kill someone?" She fell back a step, observing. I opened the cabinet and removed two mugs, clunking them onto the counter.

"Although, if I was a human, and you came at me looking like that, I'd probably be the most willing meal you've ever had but…regardless! Jazz" She said in a rush, pushing herself out of the daydream as I opened the fridge.

"Do you want…bovine, pig, or AB positive?" I asked, and she came forward, looking in the fridge. The normally empty shelves were packed with bags of blood, all of them (unwillingly) courtesy of American Red Cross, and a slaughterhouse, purchased via the internet. Two pitchers rested on the top shelf, both of them neatly labeled. Bella gaped at me, her mouth falling open.

"Did you somehow manage to slip me a drug that affects us, or is your fridge really filled with blood?" She whispered, poking at one of the bags.

"Well, if you want drugs, I can easily drain one of those bimbos in Hollywood?" I replied playfully, and she didn't even bother to hit me. "Really, my fridge is filled with blood." I lifted both pitchers from the fridge, pouring the human blood into one mug, the bovine blood into another. I then lifted the mugs and carried them over to the microwave.

"Hey, darlin, can you put those jugs back?" I asked, preparing to warm the mugs. Bella complied silently; shock and confusion hung heavily about her. Finally, I lifted both mugs from the microwave and handed the bovine blood to Bella, taking a sip from my own mug. I frowned slightly at the taste; even warmed up, bagged blood would never compare to fresh from the source, but it would have to do. I guess this is comparable to how humans feel about instant vs. freshly ground coffee.

Bella took the cup gingerly, sniffing at it.

"Jazz, how in the hell did you get blood?" She asked, taking a sip, and pulling a face. Still, she took another sip, bravely soldiering through the taste.

"Internet." I replied, as if it was the most obvious answer. And truly, it was. The internet had everything. "That and the American Red Cross. Don't worry, I left some money there, to make up for what I took." I took another swig, before setting the cup down.

"Does this mean you're still not hunting?" Bella asked, and I nodded.

"You're an influence of some sorts, Kitten. I couldn't suck a human dry if I wanted to anymore." I said sourly, as her eyes lit up. "No, I'm not going to consider trying that disgusting animal blood anytime soon." I added, and she made a face at me, before taking a sip from her own mug.

Sitting at the recently repaired island counter, sipping blood from a mug with Bella was hardly how I would have spent my Saturday nights in the past.

But somehow, it just felt right.

ooo

**Well, hell. If that's the kind of punishment Jasper dishes out for Bella hooking up with Edward, I wonder what kind of punishment he'd have if she ever slept with him.  
Not that I'm saying she will. It just makes you wonder. In any case, a week after "the incident" as I'm calling it, I'm still in a splint, but my finger has stopped hurting considerably. Enough for me to actually be able to type, in any case. And this idea hit me, so I wanted to finish the chapter ASAP. And so, I did.  
I know that a lot of you are probably going "Oh, what the hell is wrong with you?" at that last scene. Buuut, you actually can buy animal blood online. Weird. But, it's the world we live in, and Jasper just wants to make sure Bella is comfortable when she's in California with him. She never did get around to that shower though. Man, Jasper's sheets have got to be a mess from all that foundation, hehe.  
So, I've been thinking, and I don't think this story will go past twenty chapters. I'm not even sure if it'll go past fifteen. I still have an assload of backstory to do, specifically Bella's change, and some more Cullen drama, Christmas (for perspective, we're going to say it's…July as of right now), and then the story will be winding down shortly after the Christmas arc (it's gonna be a doozy.)  
You guys are awesome, do you know that? I didn't wanna leave ya'll hanging, so I'm working just for you guys! :) Thank you very much to everyone who reviewed! Extra thanks to Dacoops; sorry for grossing you out about the thumb xD, and to JXB Addicted and Keeper of the Covenant, for reviewing every chapter thus far. It's reviewers like you guys that let me know I have a couple of constant readers at least and make writing worth it!  
Review, yeah? :).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Heeeeeeeeere's…Eddie?**

ooo

**Edward's POV**

"_Ain't_ _no sunshine when she's gone_. It's _not warm when she's away."_

_That song is a complete lie._

As Edward sat out the window, watching the birds wing their way across the uncharacteristically bright and cloudless Forks skyline, he couldn't fight the unease that rose up in his chest. The beauty of the day did nothing to calm his mind, to sooth the annoyance left in the wake of the days past. In fact, he was entirely sure the weather was mocking him; although he would never admit his suspicions. Everyonce was happy, enjoying the day with their loved ones. And Edward sat alone inside, feeling like a lost soul.

_I'm pathetic._

He could easily admit that. Edward was pining for a girl that was with another man, one that hadn't completely been his for a long time, if he was truthful with himself. However, he thought he deserved to wallow in his self-pity just once.

The family was out hunting, leaving Edward with some much-needed time to ponder the events of the past week. Bella wasn't home, she had flown out to California the day before, to be with _Jasper._

The name left a sour taste in his mouth, and the idea of them together stung. Once Edward had poured his heart out to Jasper, revealing the details behind his relationship with Bella, Jasper had continued to carry on with Bella. Edward knew that Jasper fully understood the gravity of the situation, that he comprehended what la tua cantante did to Edward. He had heard his sympathetic thoughts, had seen him visibly flinch when Edward spilled that detail. And then Jasper had taken Bella back to bed.

As for Bella, that hurt in a way he hadn't thought possible, not since she denied his proposal. Edward had taken a step away from every moral he held sacred, the principles he grew up in believing in, had taken their relationship to a new height. It had been nothing short of incredible for Edward. But, for Bella, their first sexual foray hadn't been enough to keep her. Here he was, miserable, while she was off with Jasper. Maybe even laughing at him, at his inexperience.

Edward had never told Bella the full details behind his reluctance to engage her sexually. It went beyond his morals. It dated back to his human years, to Chicago before disease and death struck the city, effectively killing everything he held dear. His family had taken a boarder, a beautiful Southern belle if he had ever seen one, by the name of Rebecca Dawson. Blonde-haired, blue-eyed, an accent to soften her words, a body to entice, and an innocent giggle to lower his guard. It had taken one cold, rainy night, a brief fumble in his room, before the girl had effectively crushed his ego. The cold air and wet skin had undesired effects in certain areas, and she had found it comical.

He shook his head at the memory, clearing it from his head. Four days had passed since he had touched Bella, felt her beneath him. Four days in which Bella had barely spoken to him. She avoided Edward, rarely leaving her room. Anytime during the day, he could hear her murmuring, presumably into the phone. He could catch snatches of conversation, hear his name, then hear "Jasper," and know immediately that she who she spoke to. It was during those times that Edward had taken to leaving the house, simply because he could bear to be in it, knowing Bella would rather talk to Jasper, instead of himself. Other times, he would hear Alice's lilting soprano, matched against Bella's voice, soothing her, as Bella's tearless sobs broke through the wall. He would spend even more time out of the house then. In fact, Edward estimated that he had spent less than twenty-four hours in total inside the house this week.

The urge to storm into Bella's room, to throw the phone through the window was overwhelming. He wanted to tell her that she didn't need Jasper when she had him. Edward wanted to be the one comforting her when she was upset, instead of Alice. The need to protect her was suffocating in its intensity. He just wanted her, so badly. Even if it was just to hold her, to be overwhelmed by her scent and to have Bella near him.

Edward couldn't lie, either. The sexual tension had doubled alarmingly. Before, he could stem the desire to have her, to take her anytime he felt it necessary and to make her his. But now, it was nearly impossible, when her scent lingered in his room, when his mind plated back their encounter, night after night.

Being in his room was a torture now, knowing that Bella was doing everything she had done to him, and more, to Jasper, when she had been with him just days ago. Less than a week ago, Edward had held her on the couch he had just allowed himself to drop onto. Knowing that every kiss she pressed to his lips, the nips of her teeth, the stroke of her fingers on his body, they had all been hardly meaningful n the grand scheme of things. The cushion depressed when he sank into it, a cloud of fragrance wafting from it. Freesia surrounded him, the venom flooding his mouth instantly, like a Pavlovian response. Sitting here, he could almost feel Bella's body grinding into his, could almost hear her purrs of pleasure, could very nearly taste her sweetness on his tongue. The memory left him breathless, aching for more.

Edward felt himself stir, and when he looked down, the bulge in his pants was evidence of how strong the memory was. Groaning, he attempted to will the erection away, but it wasn't working.

_Sometimes, there just isn't any justice in the world._

He spared a glance out of the window, scanning for any presence of his family's minds. Satisfied when no thoughts registered, his hand crept to his fly, deftly undoing the row of buttons that fastened his jeans shut. His arousal strained at his briefs, begging for attention as he slid the jeans down his legs kicking them off.

As his hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, he thought back to his one experience with Bella. It had brought him to this point, but had also left him with enough memories to rectify the situation, he thought ruefully. All crudeness aside, it was time to take matters into his own hands.

ooo

Slouched onto the couch, drifting in a cloud of post-orgasmic bliss (that didn't really compare to what he had experienced with Bella, but he would take what he could get,) the first thoughts of Edward's family registered.

"_We're nearly home, Edward. Clean yourself up…and for all that is holy, I hope I never have another vision like that."_ Alice's voice chimed in his head, startling him. Leaping to his feet, he scooped up the soiled clothing, depositing them in the hamper, rifling through his closet for clean ones.

He was running his fingers through his hair, trying in vain to tame it, when the front door slammed open, the bang echoing throughout the house, shaking the glass wall. Esme's chiding voice scolded Emmett, warning him to be more careful.

"Edward, dahling, I'm hoooome!" You must hear about the _fabulous_ mountain lion I drained today!" Emmett's booming voice called, a chuckle in the words. Rosalie's annoyed sigh was clear, followed by several choice thoughts.

Edward ignored his family, turning to his desk, as an idea overtook him.

Flipping through his contacts, he stopped at one, and stared at the name, his finger twitching over the call button.

"_Oh, Edward, you idiot." _Alice's mental voice moaned, agitated. _"Don't do that!"_

Edward ignored her and pressed the button, bringing the phone to his ear, as he heard her annoyed groan. Turning to face the window, he looked out on the sky, as the first clouds crept across it, masking the sun.

"_Hello?"_ The voice was sultry, charming.

"Hey, Tanya." Edward breathed, pressing his forehead against the window, and leaping headfirst into forgetting his night with Bella.

Ooo

**Aww, Edward. First of all, I hate this chapter with a passion, which is why it's so short. I initially wrote it in first person. Epic fail. So, I rewrote it in the third person.  
So, yes, we get to see why Edward's such a prude. Shrinkage can be a bitch for the male ego. Edward deserves it.  
More Bella/Jazzy coming up in the next chapter. We're fast-forwarding to the beginning of the holidays with the Cullens, in Forks. Thanksgiving…mmmh. This is gonna be interesting. Then, we have an interesting little reveal, some unexpected mail, and…wedding bells?  
Lyrics quoted at the beginning of the chapter are "Ain't No Sunshine", by Bill Weathers.  
Review :)? It'll motivate me to update faster.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Deer: It's what's for dinner.**

ooo

**Jasper's POV**

The months flew by, and Bella and I flew with them, between Forks and California. Our visits were becoming more frequent, as well as longer. We spent more time in California than Forks, because my job required me to be available nearly 24/7, but we managed to wrangle a few three-day weekends in Washington.

My house was redolent with Bella's scent, and my fridge was still supplied with bags of animal blood, just for her. She left clothes here, had became comfortable in my environment, and I was more than willing to welcome her in it. More than once, I found myself automatically figuring Bella into my schedule, working her needs into it, making time for her. The week before Thanksgiving had been spent in California, before I accompanied Bella back to Forks for the holiday weekend. She seemed excited, although she refused to explain why the holiday was apparently an important tradition.

"I don't see the big deal about making a production out of Thanksgiving. It's not like you can have a sit-down meal, unless Esme serves congealed yak blood or something." I had joked, and Bella poked me in return, the little smile that made my veins tingle crossing her lips.

"Har har, Jazz. Like I said, you'll just have to wait and see." Bella replied, before returning her gaze to the other cars zipping by on the highway.

And so, here we were, gathered with the rest of the family (or rather, everyone except Edward, who, according to Bella, disappeared on a regular basis. If Bella was home, Edward wasn't, or vice versa, apparently. Alice knew where Edward took off too, but refused to discuss her visions, calling them "traumatizing." His trips had become the subject of much speculation, and today was no different. Carlisle and Emmett weren't in the house, apparently taking care of something involving whatever tradition the Cullens had.

Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Tim sat on the oversized sectional sofa, and I sat in an armchair, Bella sitting in the floor between my legs, her eyes closed and her head resting on my knee as I ran my fingers through her mahogany locks, enjoying the friendly atmosphere. Esme, Alice, and Tim were their usual, warm selves. Tim was definitely evenly matched for Alice. His calm, relaxed personality, and corny sense of humor worked well with Alice's vibrant soul, and the love between the two was tangible. It felt good to know that Alice had found the man that was meant for her, and that she was happy.

According to Tim, as a human during the late '80s, he had been a marijuana aficionado, smoking away a rather large portion of his paycheck, mellowing him out considerably. That mood had carried over when he was changed, following a drug deal gone badly. He had no power, but for a vampire, he was remarkably mellow, rarely entering into confrontation.

Rosalie's icy personality had thawed somewhat, to the extent that we could carry on a civil conversation, without it coming to blows. Whether it was her becoming more accepting of my presence, or Esme's subtle threats towards Rosalie's rudeness, she hadn't called me a single derogatory term in months. Or, she hadn't to my face anyway.

"I wonder if Edward will be coming home today." Esme spoke up, tucking her feet underneath her legs. Bella snorted, and cracked an eye open.

"I doubt it." Bella quipped, lifting her head. Esme's face fell slightly in response, as sadness washed over her. Rosalie groaned, shooting Bella a dirty look. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Esme. It's just that…you know. I'm home, and seeing as he's never home when I am, it seems logical." Esme nodded, not bothering to look up.

"Oh, I know darling. I had just hoped that Edward would come home." She replied, and Alice squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I've been seeing a few flickers of Edward back in Forks, with us. And Bella and Jasper were here as well. And…well…" Alice trailed off, frowning slightly. Tim took her hand in his, and their eyes met. Alice nodded slightly, answering his unasked question, and Tim exhaled sharply, shaking his head.

"What do you know that you aren't telling us, Tim? Since our psychic phone friend refuses to give us any details," Rosalie shot a glare at Alice, who returned it. Tim shook his head, slouching down slightly.

"Can't tell, Rose. Boss lady's orders." Was Tim's good-natured reply, stretching an arm over Alice's shoulder. She snuggled into his side, and stuck her tongue out at Rosalie, who hissed.

"Girls!" Esme said sharply, lifting her gaze.

"Sorry, Esme." Rosalie and Alice chimed, exchanging one last look, before entering back into the conversation. Bella climbed to her feet, before settling into my lap, slinging her legs over the arm of the chair. She picked up my hand, threading our fingers together. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, kissing her forehead.

"I'm glad you came with me." She murmured, pressing her forehead to mine. "I know it's hard, having to drive and transport the blood and everything, and deal with…well…you know," Bella continued, and I nodded, knowing she was referring to both Rosalie's attitude, as well as the general assumption that my relationship with Bella was the reason for the lack of Edward's presence.

"No worries. I can deal with a little bitchery for my favorite girl." I smiled indulgently, winding my arm around her waist, pressing my lips to her neck. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck to me, the quietest of moans escaping her lips. However, the moan wasn't quiet enough, as four heads turned in our direction, and Alice tittered at us.

"C'mon, you guys. You know Esme's rules. No sex in the common areas of the house." Alice chided playfully, and Bella rolled her eyes, threading her fingers through my hair.

"You're one to talk, Alice." Bella replied playfully, and both Alice and Tim ducked their heads in embarrassment as Esme shot them a disapproving look. Before Esme could chide them, we heard Emmett's booming voice, as well as Carlisle's, along with…pawing and sounds of agitation? I glanced at Bella, whose eyes were sparkling with excitement as she climbed to her feet, pulling me with her.

"Dinner's here." She said by way of explanation, leading me into the backyard. I felt incredibly confused, and was almost positive I had a dopey expression on my face.

"Dinner?" I echoed, as I heard the footsteps behind us. "Are we hunting?"

"In a way." Bella replied vaguely, as we walked through the kitchen, toward the French doors, out into the snowy landscape.

In the backyard, there was a rather large, chain-link paddock, which was filled with deer and a moose, all of who were stamping at the ground and charging the fence, which was anchored in concrete. Emmett was leaning against the door, a broad smile on his face.

"Jazz-man! So, Belly talked you into joining us for the annual Cullen Thanksgiving meal?" He asked, smirking.

"Well, I didn't realize we were having a Thanksgiving meal." I said slowly, approaching the gate. The moose, a rather large male, made an odd noise and charged the fence, his eyes rolling in his head. I sent out a calming wave, slowing him. By the time he hit the gate, he was barely walking; his antlers stuck in the links as he sank to the ground with a tired huff. Emmett stared.

"Dammit, we should have taken you with us. This guy tried to gore me." Emmett confided, holding out his torn shirt. Looking back at the moose, I noticed that a piece of his antler was snapped off, most likely from colliding with the behemoth that is Emmett. "I think you can have him."

Carlisle brushed off his hands, spreading his arms wide. "Sorry that Bella didn't let you in on the surprise, Jasper." He said, grinning, as he motioned toward the paddock. "We have been doing this for quite some time, usually on the major holidays. It brings a sense of…normalcy, if you will. If you do not want to dine with us, we understand. You did bring blood with you, right?" I nodded, gazing back into the paddock, before looking down at Bella at my side. She gave me a half-hearted smile.

"I can heat some blood up for you before I eat, Jazzy, it's no problem." She said, her tone and mood betraying her words. I shook my head at her decisively, before addressing Carlisle.

"I think I can handle a little moose tonight. Might as well give it a try, right?" I replied, all false bravado. Inside, I was shivering. Fucking hell. If there was one thing that stood out the most from my time with the Cullens, it was the disgusting taste of animal blood.

As the family moved toward the paddock, I held Bella back, bending to whisper in her ear. "You owe me, so much." Bella arched an eyebrow, squeezing my hand.

"It's hardly that bad. And, I'm glad you're trying it again. I'll definitely make it worth your while." She breathed back, biting her lip playfully, before leading me into the paddock. Releasing my hand, she immediately leaped onto one of the larger does, letting out an excited squeal. Tucking my hands into my pocket, I skirted the feeding vampires and the animals, heading toward the other side of the paddock, keeping an eye as the moose struggled to his feet, glaring at me. Making a deep grunting noise, he charged.

Bracing myself, I stretched my hands out, a smirk crossing my lips. "C'mon, you little bastard." I said, stepping to the side and gripping the antlers. The moose let out a series of frantic grunting, his legs flailing as I allowed his momentum to overturn him, before I slammed him into the ground, hearing the crunch of his spine disintegrating under the force. Sinking to my knees, I stuck my face into his neck, locating a large vein, and latched on.

Fuck, it was horrible. This was nearly as bad as eating human food, only worse, because my body accepted this as nourishment. My stomach churned, the venom fairly boiling as the blood hit it. I groaned, pulling away, forcing myself to swallow the bitterness in my mouth. Looking around, I observed the family. Emmett and Rosalie were seated side by side, draining a deer each, as were Esme and Carlisle. Alice and Tim were conversing quietly, both of them holding onto their own animals. Bella had stopped playing with her doe, and was draining the creature, her eyes closed. Her contentedness could be felt across the paddock. She opened her eyes, her eyes glowing brightly, from the feeding at happiness. She pulled away just enough to smile, and nod at the moose questioningly. I smiled in return, lowering my face to the bloody neck, barely suppressing a shudder. I was nearly done draining the animal when Bella let out a strangled growl. Releasing the damned moose, I glanced over my shoulder.

Edward stood outside the paddock, his golden eyes burning holes into me in his anger, as he wound his fingers through the links, which snapped away easily. Next to him stood a curvaceous blonde, who I remembered and identified as Tanya. Well, that surely explains Edward's frequent disappearances. Snapping a wave at Edward, I turned back to my moose, and to Bella, who had dropped her deer into her lap, her face a mask of annoyance.

Tanya had stepped through the gate, her high-heeled boots crunching over the packed snow as she worked her way around the paddock, greeting the family with light hugs and kisses. Edward followed two steps behind her, being detained at Esme, as Tanya made her way to me.

"Jasper, darling! It's a pleasure to see you!" Tanya said brightly, as I climbed to my feet, grateful to have a reason to abandon the moose. She kissed my cheek and gave me a slight hug, patting my back lightly.

"It's nice to see you as well, Tanya." I replied, returning the hug and stepping back. Behind me, the low growl increased, and the snap of bones reached my ears. I turned to find Bella systematically snapping the legs on the doe, as she stared at it as if it was the most fascinating thing in existence. Jealously and hurt radiated from her body, as a scowl tugged at her lips.

Edward was no different; he was seething in his rage, his jealously making the very edges of his aura visible, a bright, vivid green as he stood next to Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh, I've been fine. It's quite a surprise to see you here, even more so to see you willingly feeding from animals." Tanya said, her curiosity getting the best of her. Seeing as Tanya had been around during the time I departed the family, it was only natural that she remembered one of my reasons for breaking ties with the family.

"Yeah, well, I've found a reason to bring me back," was my answer, as I motioned to Bella. We both looked back; Bella's eyes were a darkened gold, and the doe's legs must have been ground into powder by now. Tanya's lips quirked up into a smile at Bella's actions, and she took a step back as well.

"Hello, Bella." Tanya greeted her warmly, Bella merely lifted her chin in greeting, before focusing her angry stare on me. Tucking my hands into my pocket, I gave Tanya a slightly sheepish look.

"Well, it was nice talking to you. We'll catch up later, yes?" I asked, and Edward scoffed lightly. Ignoring him, Tanya nodded, as Bella climbed to her feet, darting out of the paddock.

"We shall. Now, go take care of your woman." Tanya told me playfully, pushing at my shoulder, and I took off after Bella, jogging back to the house.

ooo

**Can we not hate Tanya? I actually kinda like her, and just to clarify, she isn't trying to make a move on Jasper. She fully recognizes that he is with Bella, and is merely being friendly; after all, they knew each other and were friends during Jasper's first stint with the Cullens. So, no "OMG, Tanya, that home-wrecking hussy!"comments, please and thanks. Granted, she may flirt with Edward, but that is strictly during his off periods with Bella, which has been stretching on for awhile.  
So, yes. This was meant to start as a fluffy chapter, but it ended up being angst, and is one in a series of the angst arc of the story. And oh, how the angst stretches.  
Congealed yak blood is actually a traditional meal in Tibet. It's amazing what you can find on the internet, and you can only imagine what my search history looks like.  
You guys who review are all amazing! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Dun, dun, dun dun…are those wedding bells, or a funeral dirge I hear?**

ooo

**Bella's POV**

Tanya is an evil, whorish, man-stealing bitch of a woman, and I hate her.

Why does it seem like she's constantly the source of all my man issues? First the subtle flirting with Edward, and then she blatantly makes a pass at Jasper, right in front of me? Fucking bitch.

With a growl, I dug my fingers into the nearest object, that object being the heavy wooden desk in my room, my fingers sinking into it as if it was butter. Destroying it didn't make me feel any better, however.

Goddamn it, I'm tired of this. Of Tanya, of Edward, even of my family a bit. I can't help but feel like the source of all the drama that's occurred in the house recently, namely with Edward. Ever since my change, it's been nothing but drama, and it's increased ten-fold in the past four months.

Retracting my nails from the desk, I sank onto the floor, unable to stop the low growl still issuing from my throat. My eyes prickled with venom tears, and I leaned back, resting my head on the desk chair.

Why was I even so upset? It's not as if Jasper and I are mated. If he wants to flirt with that… with _Tanya_, then he has every right. I'm an adult. I should be above petty jealously. What I had with Jasper was fun, but all good things must come to an end, right?

Right. But, I didn't want it to end. I felt physically sick to my stomach at the thought of not being able to be with him. I shook violently, as if I was going to Jasper-withdrawals already.

This was insane, it went far beyond anything I had ever experienced before. I put a hand to my mouth, trying to stifle the sob that rose to accompany the shakes, as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They paused at my door, and Jasper's spicy scent assailed my senses, only strengthening the shakes.

"Jasper, please go away. I don't want to talk right now." I said, closing my eyes. Instead of retreating footsteps, the door swung open, and the footsteps came closer.

"You're a jackass who doesn't listen, Jasper Hale." I said softly, and stretched out a hand. He hauled me to my feet, and I opened my eyes, as his pulled me into his arms, instantly quelling the shivers.

"And you're a beautiful, stubborn girl with an unnecessary jealous streak a mile wide. You get any more jealous, and I'm afraid you'll turn permanently green, Kitten," was his own quiet reply, and I stepped back, feeling a frown tug at my lips as worry began to circulate heavily about me, a sign that Jasper was projecting.

Jasper's face was indescribable. His normally crimson eyes were now the deep copper of a shiny new penny, the human and animal blood mixing inside of his body, making him all the more perfect to look at. But the blank expression, save for the tightened lips spoke volumes, almost as much as his projected emotions.

"Bella, why? What did I do to make you not want me around?" He asked, and I scoffed.

"You mean, besides flirting with Tanya?" I replied, and his eyes darkened. "Don't give me that look, Jasper. Do you know what it's like to watch someone you have genuine feelings for flirting with someone else who has made your life a complicated mess since the moment they entered it? Do you-" I was working myself into a rant, when Jasper cut me off.

"Oh, do I ever." He replied harshly, stepping closer, and I took a corresponding step back reflexively. "I wasn't flirting with her, first of all. I don't know where this petty jealously came from, but if I can't even have a conversation with her, someone I knew for 50 years, well before I met you, that's going to be an issue."

"And do you know what it's like to listen to someone you love cry on the phone, because they hooked up with their sire, and want to both comfort her and tear her sire apart? That's a reason for jealously, not a hug between friends. I think I know a little bit about having a life turned into a complicated mess. You've surely complicated mine since we've met. The flying back and forth, rearranging my work schedule, buying blood, breaking into blood banks? All the little changes I've made in my life to accommodate you, but all you can do is become jealous over a hug?" At this point, Jasper had me backed up against the wall, his eyes flashing dangerously. Had I a working heart, it would have been beating furiously at his words. He loved me?

"Shit, Bella. You're driving me insane, do you even realize that? We spend so much time together, and I feel so much for you, and I think you feel something for me as well, and then you become upset because of Edward, because he's not around? Am I just wasting my time here, trying to be with you, because you can't let go of Edward? Give it up, Bella, just give up. He's obviously with Tanya now. I don't know if it's to make you jealous, or because he actually likes her, but you're still focusing on him, and you're going to miss out on what's right in front of you."

Jasper lost his menacing stature, as his shoulders slumped and his head fell forward as I stepped into his arms. I tucked my head underneath his chin, winding my arms around his waist.

"Please, just forget about him. That's all I can ask, just forget about him, and put your full focus on us. Can you do that?" Jasper whispered, his voice thick. I gave him a reassuring squeeze, looking up.

"You love me?" I asked, very nearly floored at his declaration, my mouth dry. Could he, really? All these months, of conflicting thoughts and feelings, and here he was, and it took this to bring it to light.

"I do, Kitten. I love you more than I've ever loved anything or anyone." Came his reply, as he pushed my hair out of my face. "It's been a long time coming, I think. Maybe ever since my first visit to Forks? I've just felt this insane draw to you, like I need to be with you all the time. Fuck, Bella, I don't know, it's just so much, and really hard to-" Standing on tip toe, I pressed my lips to his gently, cutting off the stream of babble.

"I love you too, Jazz. Don't ever question that." I said, the knowledge coming to me simply, as easily as one and one equaling two.

"How can I not question it, when there's everything with Edward?" He replied, his brow furrowing as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't know how you can't question it, but I'm asking you to trust me, please? The Edward thing is complicated, as we both know. This stupid urge to satisfy him, it's just…well, it's frustrating. I feel like it's faded so much in the past few months, but there's still some shred of it there, lingering in the back of my mind, reminding me of it, of him." I whispered, and Jasper only held me closer.

"Can I help you forget him then? Can I make that little bit of you that still wants him just disappear?" He asked, and I nodded into his chest.

"Please."

That's all I needed to say, for Jasper to sweep me up into his arms and to carry me to the bed. He gently lowered me to the duvet, climbing onto the bed next to me. I brought my arms up, to wind them around his neck, kissing him lightly, feeling the electric surge between us. He moaned at the contact, his own hands moving, one to cup the back of my head, as he propped himself up on his elbow. My hands moved to his shirt front on their own volition , but instead of undoing the buttons, I hesitated, maybe for the first time in months. Was sex really the best way to go about this, especially after the argument we just had?

Jasper sensed my hesitation, and brought his hand to mind, threading out fingers together. "We don't have to, if you don't think it's right." He said softly, rolling onto his side and watching me cautiously. I drew closer, curving my body into his own.

"Can we just lay here then? I don't think we've ever opted to just talk instead of having sex, but I think it would be nice, to just be with you and talk for once." Jasper nodded, his body relaxing, and I lowered my head to his chest, a small sigh of contentment escaping me.

This just felt right.

ooo

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Jasper spoke, for the first time since the previous day. We had spend the rest of Thanksgiving, and a good part of Black Friday locked in my bedroom, just laying here. Jasper had created a lethargic mood, enough to the point where we spent more time day-dreaming than we did anything else. It was the closest I had been to sleep since my change, and, if possible, I felt more refreshed.

"Hmm, babe?" I asked, and he pulled away, sitting up. I followed suite, tucking my legs beneath me.

"You never told me about your change." Jasper said, and that was all I needed to know, to hear what he wanted. Scratching my arm, I looked down, unsure of where to begin.

"Do you want the short version, or the long one?" I asked, and he took my hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Whichever one you feel comfortable with works for me, Kitten." He replied, and I scooted closer to him, climbing into his lap.

"Ok, well, it was a few months after graduation," I began.

ooo

_Edward wasn't talking to me, but lately, that wasn't anything new. We were set to leave for Dartmouth next month, and I was excited, and that excitement didn't only stem from a change in scenery. No, it also meant precious alone time with Edward, without having to listen out for my father, or deal with a house full of the undead, who could hear every conversation._

_My father had long since informed me that he knew of my habit of sneaking Edward into my room. The walls were paper thin, and I wasn't the best whisperer. After threatening to disembowel Edward, and castrate him, should I become pregnant, he grudgingly granted me permission to allow Edward to stay the night, and, in what would go down as the easily the most awkward conversation ever, had provided protection for us, left us be._

_I took this as a sign, and immediately informed Edward that we should take advantage of Charlie's generosity, and put them to good use. He refused, claiming it was dangerous, that he could kill me, or worse, change me. I scoffed at that, but he stood true to his word._

_We definitely weren't having sex, even with all the effort I put into manipulating the situation. However, I had a new approach today, one I hadn't attempted before._

_Kicking off my panties, the last shred of clothing on my body, I squirted the pheromone-laced perfume onto my pulse points, dropping the bottle on the floor. before settling onto the couch in what I hoped was a sexy position. My heart pounded wildly as I lounged, awaiting his return from the trivial errand I had sent him on. Crossing my legs, I tousled my hair slightly, going for the messy-sexy look that seemed to come to Edward so effortlessly._

_My breathing caught in my throat when the door opened._

_It wasn't Edward. Rather, it was James, a close friend of Carlisle's, despite their differences in diet. _

"_Hey, Bella, Edward's back, and he wants to know if you-oh shit." He turned away, awkwardly, stepping back out of the room and partially closing the door as I scrambled to my feet, searching for my clothes. I stepped on the bottle of perfume, my feet flying out from underneath me. I heard the door fly back open, but I had already crashed to the floor, whacking my head against the couch, and landing on the bottle, breaking it open. The shards of glass cut into my back, and I moaned unhappily, rolling away from the mess and onto my stomach, trying to relieve the pain._

_In response, a growl reached my ears, and I looked up, only to find James hovering, his eyes black with thirst as he stalked forward, licking his lips._

"_Just a taste won't hurt." He whispered to himself, barely audible to my ears. "After all, she's already breathing."_

_More growls reached my ears, along with pounding footsteps, as Emmett and Edward burst into the room. Emmett launched himself at James, propelling them both through the glass window, and I screamed as the glass shattered. Edward was by my side in an instant, his mouth fairly dripping with venom as he lowered his face to the wound, his own eyes dark._

"_Bella, Bella, oh God." He groaned. I felt his tongue wash across my back, as he licked up the blood, moaning as his did._

"_Edward, stop." I breathed shakily. Dimly, I heard Alice's scream from downstairs, as Edward sank his teeth into my back without preamble. Before ten seconds had passed, however, another shape was hurtling toward him, this one especially small, and the pair crashed through the already broken window, even as Carlisle knelt at my side, his face tight._

"_The venom's already gotten into her bloodstream." He said quietly, to someone I couldn't see. "And someone needs to check on Edward, otherwise…" He didn't finish his sentence, but whoever was at his side knew well enough what he meant, because another figure leapt out the window._

"_Get plenty of animals, make them large ones! He'll need all the nourishment he can get!" Carlisle called after the figure, lifting me into his arms, as the first burn of venom made itself known._

"_Carlisle…make it stop." I slurred, thrashing in his grasp. "It hurts!" I cried, squirming, attempting to scratch my back, to tear off the skin and release the fire beneath it._

"_Shh, Bella, I know." Carlisle whispered, and Esme appeared at his side, doubling in my vision as she wiped her hair from my face._

_Whispering calming words, they carried me out of the room, trying to ignore my cries of pain._

ooo

Jasper was silent for a long minute, running his fingers through my hair. He was quite angry, I noted, the anger thick in the air.

"Don't be angry, it wasn't anyone's fault. If anything, I'm to blame. Not James, not Edward. Me." I said, and Jasper growled, shaking his head.

"How could Edward have so little control, if he "loved you?" Jasper asked scathingly. "He allowed his thirst to take precedence over your safety, that jack ass."

"Yes, he did." I replied, placing my hand on his arm to calm him. "But, if he hadn't, we would have never met, and we wouldn't have us." I pointed out.

"I hope you're not expecting me to thank him." Came his sarcastic answer, and I shook my head.

"Hardly. I'm just asking you to not tear him limb from limb. I don't think Esme will appreciate it." I quipped, and Jasper pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm glad you can see some humor in this situation, Kitten." He was amused now, and I wriggled, turning around in his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"I can see the humor in a lot of things, Tiger." I said saucily, changing the mood. Our lips came together, and his hands instantly dropped to the hem of my shirt, one stroking my back, the other lifting the shirt. I ground myself into his lap, ready to explode at the feeling of his hardness.

We had never been around each other for so long without touching each other. The wait was better foreplay than anything we'd ever done before.

I brought my hands to his stomach, stroking down the hard flesh, before attacking his neck, nipping gently, just the way he liked it.

"God, yes Bella." He groaned, and his lips parted, maybe to moan, maybe to say something, but a scream issued forth from underneath us, followed by banging and lots of commotion.

I scrambled off of his lap, watching as he climbed to his feet, the bulge in his jeans evident, barely able to suppress my own moan.

It just figures, we would be interrupted now, right before things really caught on fire.

We dashed downstairs, to find the family arguing, their words and voices barely discerable in the hubbub. Alice was waving an envelope at Esme, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"How did I not effing see this coming?" She screamed, her voice ripping through several octaves.

"How did you not see what coming?" I asked, plucking the envelope from her hand, and reading the label, sniffing.

"This…this smells like Charlie." I said quietly, and the noise level died down, as everyone, save for Edward, looked at me. Edward looked down at his feet, sadly.

I read the label, nothing that it was addressed to Carlisle Cullen and Family, before opening the envelope, pulling out the heavy, square of paper, and the lighter stationary.

_You are hereby invited to the union of_

_Susan Mary Clearwater_

_And_

_Charles William Swan_

_To take place on the sixth day of February, in the year 2011._

_Please RSVP to…_

The rest of the information was irrelevant as I dropped the card, to unfold the stationary. Charlie's scent was heavy on this one as well, and I traced my fingers over the letters of his untidy scrawl, so much like mine.

_Carlisle-_

_I know it has been several years since Bella's death, and I know we haven't spoken, but I would like to apologize. Both for accusing Edward of having a hand in it, and for thinking you and the family assisted in the cover-up. I know that it was an accident…God knows I know how clumsy Bella is..was. It just hurts, thinking that her body is lost, all because of a stupid cliff diving accident._

_If you can find it in yourself to forgive me, I would appreciate it. Also, I am extending an invitation to my wedding to Sue. It would be nice to see you. Give my greetings to the family._

_And again, I'm really, truly, sorry._

_-Charlie._

I crumpled the paper, sinking to my knees, the chatter around me fading to a faraway buzzing. Numbly, I felt Jasper's arms wrap around me, as he held me to him.

Charlie is getting married. I can't even be there for him.

Distantly, I identified the screaming in my ears as my own.

ooo

**Sad face :(. Poor Bella, can't attend her father's wedding.**

**On the other hand, more back history, thankfully the last of it, as far as I know. Bella's change is out in the open, Bella and Jasper have admitted their love for each other, and they haven't had sex in twenty-four hours.**

**It's a chapter full of lots of new things, isn't it xD.**

**This chapter was really tough for me to write, as you can probably tell from the ending, but I think I did well enough. More drama coming up soon. Can't wait to end the angst arc.**

**Review :).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Did I say the angst was over? Mah bad.**

ooo

**Jasper's POV  
**The Cullen house was slow in coming back to life, following the arrival of Charlie's invitation, and Bella's subsequent meltdown. As Bella told it, the house was usually full of happy energy, with well-fed vampires and an influx of shopping bags and packages in preparation of Christmas.

Rather, the vampires had taken to holing up in their respective rooms or comfort areas. The house had smelled like baking cookies as Esme took to the kitchen, preparing multitudes of cookies, to be distributed at the hospital and to their neighbors. Carlisle assisted her, murmuring words of comfort to sooth her frazzled soul. Alice and Tim were locked in their rooms, as were Emmett and Rosalie. Alice was agonizing over the invitation, desperately trying to find out how in snuck through her vision, and Emmett and Rosalie were in a quiet discussion, over whether or not it would be prudent to attend.

I had the same question for the Cullens. Would it be right for them to attend, not only because of Bella's "death" and the ensuing drama, but because of the fact that Bella herself wouldn't be able to go? She'd be left at home, knowing her father was creating a memory she couldn't be a part of, and with her family being there, she'd be left alone more or less.

Edward and Tanya had taken to a walk around the property, the former upset, and the latter visibly shaken, her normally cool persona broken by Bella's screaming. Edward's guilt cloaked him, creating a shadow and making him as twice as sullen.

Bella was in a bad place right now. And I couldn't even blame her; Bella's crying had rattled me to the core, as had her emotions. Sorrow, hurt, as well an acute sense of anger had swept through her, pulling me down into its grip so strongly, that I was fighting down my own dry sobs for a time, while trying to comfort her. We were still sitting on the floor on the living room, Bella in my lap, her head pressed against my chest, still crying.

"Jazz…" She mumbled, and I held her close, kissing her forehead comfortingly, rubbing her back.

"Yes, darlin?" I replied, and her sobs renewed.

"It hurts. It…it actually, really hurts me. So m-m-much. I want to be there. I miss my Dad." She said in a tiny voice, choking out the words.

"Shh, shh," I said soothingly, my own chest feeling unnaturally tight at her pain. I wanted desperately to calm her, to use my powers to soothe her, but I knew it would be best for her to cry it all out at this point.

The front door swung open, and Edward and Tanya stepped into the house, both lightly dusted in snow, their faces sober as they took us in. I suppressed my snarl at Edward, wanting nothing more than to rip the bastard apart.

Fuck him. If it wasn't for his inability to control himself, or for that bastard James, for that matter, Bella would be able to be there for her father.

A part of me knew that if Bella was able to be there for her father, it would undoubtedly be as a human, and we wouldn't be together; hell we would have never even met. But, Bella's happiness was what was important.

_Fuck you, Edward, what do you want?_

He stepped forward, extending a hand to Bella. "Let me comfort her." He commanded, as if he expected me to willing hand her over to him. Fat chance of that, jerk off. I held Bella closer, possessively, as I leveled a glare at Edward.

"No."

I looked down at Bella, who had echoed my own angry snarl, but a thousand times more enraged. She twisted in my arms to glare up at him.

"Fuck you, Edward. Just fuck you!" She screamed, and I pressed a hand into hers, trying to calm her. She breathed deeply, before continuing her tirade.

"I don't want your comfort, ok? Right now, I'd prefer to tear your dick off and burn it. Maybe I can't blame you because of what happened, but I can still hate you for it. And I do, and I think a part of me always will." Privately, I echoed her sentiments, her anger fueling mine.

"Bella!" Esme's shocked voice came from the entrance to the kitchen, where she was observing the proceedings.

"I'm sorry, Esme, but God. I can't take it. I fucking hate him, so much right now." Bella sprang to her feet, and I followed suit. "I'm leaving. I don't know when I'll be back." She continued, steeling her resolve. Before anyone could speak, she was halfway up the stairs. Edward made to follow her, but I stepped in his path, the same time as Tanya grabbed her arm, restraining him.

Our eyes met, and she nodded at me, as if to say 'Go, I have him.' My lips curved at her in an approximation of a smile, before I turned and bounded up the stairs as Edward rounded on Tanya.

"Let me go! Bella needs me!" He snarled, and Tanya hissed in return, redoubling her grip.

"Like hell she does, Edward! She just threatened to rip your dick off, and you're trying to comfort her? Leave her alone! She doesn't want you!" Tanya replied.

I traipsed upstairs, stopping as I heard Bella's angry growls, and Alice's chiming soprano, questioning her. The door was partially open, and I peeked inside.

Bella had tossed a large suitcase onto her bed, and was piling shoes and clothing into it haphazardly. Alice was catching many of the flying objects, having followed her into her room, and was trying to instill some order to Bella's packing.

"Where are you going?" Alice questioned, glancing at me.

_With me._ I answered for Bella silently, watching her stalk across the room from her dresser to the closet. She was beautiful in her anger, her eyes hot and glowing, her very persona screaming energy.

"With Jasper, if he doesn't mind." Came her short reply, as she yanked several shirts from their hangers, one of them ripping. She tossed the torn fabric to the floor disgustedly, before throwing the rest at her suitcase.

"Of course I don't," I said, and she stopped her assault of her closet, crossing the distance to me.

"Fucking hell, I hate him." She said venomously, curling her hands into fists.

"I know, I know, Kitten," I soothed, trying to unball her hands, but she wasn't having any of it. Stomping her feet like a petulant child, she pulled away, throwing herself onto the bed with a pout, her head resting on her crossed arms.

"Is it naptime, Belly?" Alice teased, stopping in her organization of the suitcase and placing her hands on her hips. Bella gave a noncommittal growl in response, and I chuckled, crossing the room and lowering myself onto the mattress next to her, rubbing her back. Gradually, her growl faded into a smooth purr of contentedness, her scowl slipping from her face.

She rolled onto her stomach, her eyes meeting mine, as I brought my hand to rest on her stomach.

"Thank you, Jazz." Bella said in a small voice. "I know my emotions are all over the place, but you're still sticking by me, when you could have left." I kissed her soundly, our lips crushing together as she pulled me down deeper into her embrace. My hand resumed its circling, this time on her stomach, slipping toward the waistband of her jeans. They had just undone the button when Alice cleared her throat.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, children, but I'm still here." Alice chimed, and Bella groaned, breaking our kiss.

"Well, go away then. Please." She replied, and Alice tutted, jumping nimbly over the bed and catching me by my shirt collar.

"No. Jazzy, I need girl time with Bella. Move it, mister." She commanded, her stare broaching no argument. I complied, with a small salute.

"Sir, yes sir!" I barked, and she merely glowered at me. Bella whined as I stepped out of the room.

"Jazz, you're just going to leave me…like this?" She whimpered playfully, and I looked back. Bella was propped up on her elbows, her hair ruffled, the button of her jeans still undone, and she looked thoroughly ready to be sexed. I couldn't suppress my own whimper in response.

"Yes he is." Alice said, closing the door on me and ending all argument. Bella whined again, before breaking into giggles, as I descended the stairs, hands tucked in my pockets, mind whirling.

Dammit, I had business to take care of.

ooo

**Bella's POV  
**Alice tucked another pair of jeans into the suitcase, placing the neatly folded garment on top of a stack, before dusting off her hands, observing me. Her eyes stared at me, both seeing and unseeing, the glazed look she look when she had a vision overtaking her.

"What? I don't like it when you watch me anymore; it usually leads to visions." I said, and Alice rolled her eyes, dropping down next to me on the bed.

"Congrats, Bella," She said without preamble, looking thoughtful, a smile playing across her lips momentarily.

"What for?" I replied suspiciously, not liking this one bit.

"Oh, you'll see. However, right now, I'm congratulating you for breaking the sire link." Alice's words jolted me into a sitting position.

"What do you mean I broke it?" Since when did throwing a fit amount to breaking the link?

"It reminds me of when I broke my own sire link." Was her thoughtful reply, as she tapped her chin with one slender finger. "When I was changed, I was a lot like you, both in love with my sire, but unable to fully consummate our relationship. However, in my case, my love for my sire was completely one-sided. I fell in love with him when he cared for me at the asylum, which is why I remember it more clearly than anything else from my human life. Everything from the asylum is burned into my brain." Her eyes darkened, and I nodded, sitting up and leaning against her. Alice never spoke of her human life; the lack of memories both pained and frustrated her.

"He changed me when I nearly died following a shock treatment, and once I had been sufficiently fed after coming out of the change, the first thing I did was try to…service him." Here, her lip curled, but not into a smile. "He rebuked me, and his mate nearly attacked me. This went on for quite a few years, until he gave in somewhat, much like you and Edward." I grimaced at the thought.

"It was god-awful. I'm not sure if it was the years of waiting, or maybe a lack of skill, but servicing him just left me feeling horrible. I blew up at him and partially tore him apart, before I left, and I haven't seen or heard from him or his mate since." Alice's dark expression passed, before she clapped her hands together suddenly. "So, yes. I think my own experience is a fairly decent indicator that the Edward-ship has sailed. Or, it's well on its way out the harbor."

Alice's declaration both excited and confused me. My anger had been completely unwarranted toward Edward, but Alice's story put it into perspective. Was breaking the sire link like an extremely messy break up, nothing but pain and hate? It sure seemed like it. I hadn't felt this angry or heated at anyone since my break from Jacob, over four years ago; and even that anger paled considerably to what I felt now. If I touched Edward, it wouldn't be for pleasure; it would be to rake my fingers along his body, to gouge at his skin, and hook my fingers into his eye sockets and-

_Oh, God!_ I stopped the train of thought, horrified at the idea. It was so extreme, the hate so intense that it was almost a plausible idea to a decently-sized portion of my brain. Standing, I numbly moved about the room, tuning out Alice's chatter as she continued to pack for me. I picked up Jasper's bag from the floor of my closet, scooping up the small pile of clothes on the floor next to it, and stuffing them into the duffle. Shoving them to the left, I piled in his shoes, zipping the bag closed, just to keep myself busy, to keep myself from imagining crazy things.

"You're disgusted with yourself." The statement broke through the foggy cloud of my mind, and I turned to Alice, holding the bag. She had zipped my suitcase as well, and was now sitting delicately on top of it, watching me with a knowing look.

"I've always said it; you're far too easy to read, Bella. If I'm right, you thought some pretty gruesome things. It's natural. Or not natural, but the norm for a broken sire link. Just let the thoughts happen, but don't act on them; it's like imagining the worst, non-fatal things happening to an ex. The thought of them having horrible luck is a reliever."

Alice was right, but it didn't make me feel any less sickened by my desire to hurt.

ooo

Esme stood by the car forlornly, clutching my hand in her left, and Jasper's on her right.

"Are you two absolutely sure you can't stay for a little while longer?" She asked mournfully, and my heart broke a bit at the distraught expression on her face. "It's been so long since we've had the entire family home, and it would be so nice." I squeezed her hand, but shook my head.

"I'm so sorry, Esme, but I don't think it's the best thing for me to be here right now."I said, and she shook her head, pursing her lips.

"At least I tried to change your mind." She kissed my cheek, embracing me, before releasing my hand and turning to Jasper, who dipped his own head to kiss her cheek. She returned the gesture, kissing his forehead, as I watched with a certain fondness. Watching Esme kiss Jasper didn't rankle me as much as watching Tanya hug him; my jealously didn't flair up at all, as she hugged him tightly, in her motherly embrace.

"You take care of her, you hear. Try to convince her to come back soon." Esme said sternly, and Jasper dipped his head in deference to Esme's authority.

"I'll try my hardest, Esme, but you know how Bella is. As stubborn as a mule, that one is." Jasper replied dryly, and Esme laughed, the sound rich and bright, warming me. I mock-scowled at the two.

"I'm glad that my being strong in my decisions is entertaining to you two. I promise I'll call you tonight Esme. I love you." I said tenderly, hugging her, trying to convey a million apologies in that one embracing. Saying sorry for Edward, for ruining the holiday, for leaving.

She assailed all my worries and forgave me with a kiss to the forehead, stroking my hair away. "I love you too, Bella." She stepped back as Jasper as I climbed into the car, and remained there as we rolled away, down the driveway.

ooo

**Jasper's POV  
**The drive was relatively boring, traffic fairly light, as many travelers were still enjoying their Thanksgiving holidays, rather than returning home. Bella stared out the window, her forehead resting on the glass, occasionally singing along to whatever was on the radio. Every so often, she would simply look over and smile, as if she had a secret. As evening fell, my curiosity got the better of me. Bella's happy mood was such a contrast from what it had been just that morning, even in the early afternoon.

"What has you looking like the cat that ate the canary, Kitten?" I asked finally, as we navigated the stretch of highway immediately after leaving the mountain range in northern California. Bella shrugged, her smile widening.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking that it would be really nice if you stopped in the next rest stop, so we could have a little time together." She said pointedly, and I shook my head, steeling myself against her request.

"No fair, Bella. Using your powers on me for sex." I scolded, and she pulled a face at me, before biting her lip softly. Her hand stole across the console, dropping into my lap and squeezing my rapidly hardening cock. I hissed at the contact. Damn this girl, what was the deal with her and giving me hand jobs when I was driving? Her fingers curled around my length as it strained at my pants, working in a stroking motion.

"Jasper. I would be very pleased if you _stopped at the next rest stop._" She repeated, a bit more force behind her words, and I shivered, before flipping my blinker and switching lanes; as a sign announcing a rest stop in half a mile came up. "That one will do quite nicely, I think." Bella said, and my fingers twitched in response. I frowned at her, but the expression had no real emotion behind it; I couldn't blame her for suggesting something I had been vaguely considering myself.

Bella grinned delightedly as I steered the car into the rest stop. I was smirking myself, anticipation only fueled by Bella's strongly-worded request. It had been twenty-four hours since I had the opportunity to touch her freely, and both of us were thrumming like live wires, anxious and worked up. I wanted her desperately, probably even more than she wanted me. The need to claim her body was overwhelming, but it was different, somehow.

I parked in the corner of the nearly abandoned lot, next to the light post, which buzzed annoyingly as it emitted a sickly orange light. Frowning, I opened the car door, and darted to the pole, examining it, before looking around. Kneeling, I pried the cover from the box containing the wiring and deftly pulled all the wires. The light went out immediately. I ran back into the car, closing the door, and darkness descended as I climbed into the backseat, Bella hot on my heels. Bella climbed onto my lap, her shirt already halfway over her head, her skirt bunching up around her thighs. I reached for her bra clasp, deftly slipping the hooks from the eyes, and Bella slid it down her arms, abandoning it on the seat beside us, her hands straying to my shirt, ripping the cloth down the middle in one swift movement.

"We really need to stop destroying clothes," I quipped, before claiming her lips with my own. Her response was to roughly jerk at my jeans, tearing them as well. My erection sprang forward, tenting the fabric of my boxers now that it was freed from its prison. I kicked out of the shredded denim and shrugged out of the shirt, now left in my boxers. My fingers inched along Bella's hip, to the seam of her skirt, before jerking, ripping it away with her panties. She drew away, slightly affronted, but I shrugged, allowing a smirk to cross my face. "What did I tell you? I give as good as I get. You rip my shit, I rip yours." And with that, I shifted Bella onto her back, pushing my boxers down. Settling myself between her thighs, stroking the pale, soft skin, I nudged her with my cock, the head parting her lips, and she cried out in response.

"Don't tease me, Jazz, please." She begged, her hands catching my shoulders and drawing me down, till our lips were an inch apart. Her golden eyes burned into mine. "I need you, _now._" Her urgency was tangible, and I bridged the gap between us, kissing her slowly, thoroughly, using my hand to guide myself into her. I moved slowly, rocking my hips in a steady pace. Bella timed her own movements to mine, and we settled into a slow rhythm. We turned, both on our sides, facing each other. Bella's hands strayed from my shoulders to caress my chest gently, and I returned the touch, my fingers sliding along her back and hips intimately, savoring the feel of her flesh. Dipping my head to her breasts, I gently flicked the hardened peak of first one nipple, then the other with my tongue, before lavishing kisses on her breasts, working my way up, stopping behind her ear, kissing the soft, sensitive skin and reveling in the sensation of her body arching further into mine.

"God, yes. That feels good, Jasper. So good." Her hands latched onto my hips, pulling me closer. "More, harder." Bella whispered, and I complied, speeding up as I felt the familiar tightening in my belly. Bella was panting now, a never-ending stream of praise and begging spilling from her lips, asking for more, letting me know what she enjoyed. I felt her inner muscles flutter around me wildly, before they seemed to grip me as her eyes squinted shut, a low whine escaping her lips and raising in pitch and intensity. I followed her over the edge, gripping her hips, my own eyes closed as I came, hard.

I exhaled heavily, feeling a stupid grin spreading across my face as I cuddled Bella closer, still joined together. She pressed her face into my chest, laughing gently.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" I asked, my eyes still closed. Bella's lips brushed against mine, her fingers pressing into my chest.

"Better, definitely."

ooo

**Aww, the fluffiness of it all. In other news, it seems to be Bella is done with Edward. Does that mean she's free of him? Not by a long shot. However, we will deal with that in a later chapter. For now, MOAR FLUFF. Next chapter is going to be a fluffy mess.**

**Bella's little temper tantrum was fun to write. Remember the "I'm running away from home, and you can't stop me!" phase you may have had as a child? Think of this as Bella's…only they really can't stop her. Also, what in the world was Jasper up to? Nobody knows. Hell, I don't even think I know.**

**Also, I hit a hundred reviews *does happy dance.* It may not seem like much for fifteen chapters, but it's quite a bit for me, and motivates me all the more to finish this story…which I thought was going to top out at 15 chapters. Looks like I'm shooting for maybe 20-25 now. So much more that needs to happen, so little time.**

**Hmm…I have quite a bit of the next chapter planned out, but it may be a little delayed, because I'm trying to balance summer school, this story, and focus on my blog at the same time. If you're into power-pop, pop-rock, electro-pop, pop-punk or pop itself, check it out, yeah? www .speakertoscreen. blogspot. Com (remove the spaces :). )**

**Review? :). **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Nosy neighbors are the best. [/sarcasm]**

**xoxo**

**Bella's POV**

I would have been more than content to stay overnight in the rest stop, but we pushed on after a couple of hours, hitting the road again at top speed. The sun was just putting in an appearance on the horizon as Jasper finally parked the car in the garage, ending nearly twelve hours on the road. Leaning over, he gave me a small peck on the lips, which I returned, smiling as he laced his hand into mine.

"Well." Jasper's face lit up with a grin as he looked down at our hands. "_Mi casa es su casa._ Make yourself at home, babe." I nodded happily, feel a pleasant warmth spreading over me.

"It feels good to know that I'm here, and that I won't have to be leaving to the airport anytime soon." I said, and his smile widened.

"It feels even better to know I won't have to take you anytime soon."

Jasper took my luggage and jogged upstairs with it, along with his bag, as I took a seat on the living room sofa, pulling off my boots and allowing my feet to sink into the soft pile of the carpet. I was barely settled in when Jasper came back down the stairs, making a beeline for the kitchen.

"Jazz?" I asked, and he held up a finger in response, a nonverbal 'hold up.' Climbing back to my feet, I followed him into the kitchen, only to find him standing in front of the open fridge, drinking deeply from one of the pitchers of blood.

"Ugh, that's disgusting, drinking out of the container. What if someone else wants some?" I teased, and Jasper shot me a mock-apologetic look, but didn't stop drinking until the container was empty. He set it down on the island with a bang, his nose wrinkling.

"Fuck, cold blood. Only thing that's even comparably worse to animal blood." Jasper choked out, reaching for a paper tower to wipe his face. I picked up the pitcher, carrying it to the sink, and running the water.

"Aww, poor baby. Maybe next time, you'll take the time out to heat up the blood, instead of drinking straight from the pitcher, yeah?" I teased, squeezing a healthy amount of soap into the sink, and he grinned, stepping behind me as I placed the stopper in the sink.

Jasper's arms found their way around my waist, and he stepped in, burying his face in my neck as I began to wash the pitcher.

"Maybe I'd take the time to heat it up if I wasn't dying of thirst, darlin'. I haven't had anything worth eating since Wednesday, after all." I made a face at that.

"You had a perfectly acceptable moose." I pointed out, and he scoffed, his hand slipping under my shirt to splay on my stomach. The tip of his thumb nudged its way underneath the cup of my bra, and I shivered lightly at the touch, but resolutely focused on cleaning the blood residue from the pitcher. "And you had a bag of blood with you."

"You call that acceptable? That was literally the same thing as a carnivore having a salad for Thanksgiving. It simply doesn't work that way. Besides, the bag of blood was a just-in-case measure, and someone forgot to remind me to take the cooler out of the car, and it spoiled."

"Man up. It wasn't that bad." I giggled. "Besides, it never hurts to celebrate a holiday in an unfamiliar way."

"It doesn't hurt, that's true. However," Jasper purred into my ear, his other hand sliding along my back, pausing at the bra clasp. He squeezed, then brought his hand back around, easily pushing the cups of the bra away to cup my breasts. "I could have celebrated Thanksgiving in a much different manner." His fingers tweaked my nipples as he rocked his hips, pressing his cock against me. My head dropped back, and my hands came up to cover his over the shirt, soaking the fabric. The pitcher lay in the water, long forgotten. Jasper drew his hands away from my breasts, placing them on my hips as he continued to rock against me, the friction growing with each thrust. Moaning quietly, I bent forward, resting my elbows on the counter and met his thrusts, trying to feel more of him.

"Why don't you show me what you had in mind?" I whispered, and Jasper chuckled against my neck, pressing a kiss just beneath my ear. His hands caressed my waist gently, before sliding down to the waist band of my pants. The click of the zipper was loud in the silent kitchen as he lowered it, the fingers of his free hand slipping into my panties.

"Gladly, Kitten."

**xoxo**

Clad in Jasper's t-shirt, which was positively huge on me, and my underwear, I was moving lazily about the kitchen, picking up the shredded garments and singing lightly to myself, when the doorbell rang. Jasper was in the shower, leaving me to answer. I glanced at the clock on the stove. 10:15. Seemed a bit early for visitors on a holiday weekend, but maybe people in this neighborhood worked on a different schedule. I looked down at myself ruefully, knowing that it would take too much time to run upstairs and dig something out of my suitcase, so I decided to just go as is, and hide behind the door.

Tugging at the hem of the shirt, I padded into the entry hallway, peering through the frosted glass, and making out a slightly lumpy shape, and the sickening scent of sweet perfume, even through the door. I coughed slightly, swinging the door open.

"Hello." I said with a polite smile, taking in the visitor. It was a middle-aged woman, her figure slightly filled out, most likely from suburban living and children. Her flaming red hair was carefully styled into a neat bun, her face heavily made up, an orange-tan completing the picture. She cast a disdainful look at me, before smoothing a hand down the front of her shocking pink dress. Self-consciously, I ran a hand through my hair, trying to smooth the riot slightly.

"Hello. Is Jasper home?" Her voice was nasally, and I wrinkled my nose slightly as the wind blew, sharpening the scent of perfume, making the smell hang heavier about the air. "I'm his neighbor, Victoria Schwartz. And you are?" Upstairs, the water shut off, and I heard Jasper moving around.

"Bella Cullen. Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Schwartz." I said politely, offering my hand. She glanced at it, before shaking it lightly with a sniff. "I'm afraid Jasper's in the shower right now. Can I help you?"

"I'd prefer to speak to Jasper, as I have his mail," She held up a sheaf of envelopes. "I'm one of his neighbors, we live right next door." Mrs. Schwartz motioned to the house to the right vaguely.

"I can take them, ma'am, as I don't know when he'll be out," I said, attempting to pacify the woman. "I'm able to take his mail for him, however."

"No offense, Bella," Mrs. Schwartz said, giving me a glance that clearly meant quite a bit of offense. "But I don't know you, and I don't know how well Jasper knows you, but I don't feel comfortable leaving the mail with a _guest._"

I narrowed my eyes, hearing the emphasis on 'guest,' having an idea what she meant. To her, I was probably nothing more than a one-night stand. Pushing down the growl, I opened my mouth to reply, but Jasper appeared behind me, opening the door further. I threw a glance over my shoulder, finding him in nothing but a towel, hanging low on his hips. I would have thought he came down immediately from the shower, if not for the lightest difference in skin tone, and the faintest difference in color over his shoulders, where he had neglected to spread the foundation, along with the blue contacts, turning his eyes their customary violet. Looking back at Mrs. Schwartz, her mouth had opened slightly, and her eyes were trained on the low-slung bit of fabric that barely covered Jasper.

His arm came over my shoulder, pulling me closer to his body. "Hello, Mrs. Schwartz," Jasper said, turning up the charm, his southern accent creeping into his voice. I turned my head minutely, just enough to hide my eye roll at his behavior. "I see you've met my girlfriend, Bella."

"Girlfriend?" Mrs. Schwartz seemed to be at a loss for words. "Is this a recent development?" She continued, struggling to maintain her cool. I brought my hand up and intertwined my fingers with Jasper's, smiling smugly at her.

"Not particularly, ma'am. We've been together since this summer, and she's staying with me for the holiday season. Things have gotten a bit serious." Jasper beamed, and she deflated visibly, her shoulders slumping.

"Oh, all right then. Well, I was just making sure, so I wouldn't go about giving your mail to strange women, honey." She simpered, trying to pull herself back together. "And please, Jasper, call me Victoria. I absolutely insist!" Mrs. Schwartz laughed, a fake sound, and my lips curled into a slight sneer.

"Bella's hardly strange, and more than capable of accepting my mail for me." Jasper informed her with a pleasant smile, although I could detect the edge to his voice. As if to confirm his statement, I held out my hand for the envelopes, and she handed the bundle over reluctantly.

"Thank you." I said sweetly, and she nodded curtly, eying me.

"Bella, darling," Mrs. Schwartz began slowly, still looking me over. "Since you're going to be in town for the holidays, I'd love it if you came over for coffee today." She said, and I grimaced. Fuck, coffee. That would mean probably having to choke down some human food as well.

"I'd…love to." I lied, casting a glance at Jasper. "That is, if we don't have any previous plans."

_Please, for the love of all things holy, let us have plans._

"Well, I was going to invite to go with me to the studio, but I'm not going until 6 or so." He said slowly, and Mrs. Schwartz clapped her hands together.

"That's absolutely perfect! The group and I are meeting at three, so that's plenty of time to get to know you." She laughed. _And tear me apart, don't forget that._

"Perfect indeed." I fixed a tight smile onto my face. "What should I bring?"

"Oh, your presence is just fine, don't feel obligated to bring anything!" She waved away my offer, but her eyes fixed onto mine. _Be prepared to be ridiculed if you come empty-handed._

"Ok then. I'll see you at three. It was nice meeting you. Bye, Jasper." Fluttering her eyelashes, she wiggled her fingers before stepping off the porch and making her way back down the walk. I closed the door carefully, before shoving the letters at Jasper.

"Balls." I groaned, running a hand through my hair. "Is this gonna be 'Desperate Housewives' meets 'The Real Housewives of the OC' meets the Spanish Inquisition?" I asked, stomping upstairs. Jasper followed, snickering.

"It'll be like throwing a steak-wrapped masked burglar into a pack of wild Doberman." Jasper informed me, entering the master bath behind me. I turned the tub on, intent on a relaxing soak.

"I think that might be slightly more pleasant." I groused, pulling the shirt over my head, before stepping out of my underwear. Jasper added the scented bath soap to the water as I unwound the elastic tie from my wrist, pulling my hair into an out of the way bun.

"Oh, c'mon. You could have said no." He pointed out, settling onto the edge of the massive bathtub.

"And seemed like bitch supreme? No, thanks." I replied, picking up my clothes and dumping them into the dirty clothes hamper, before pausing to consider my actions. In just a few short hours, I felt more at home here than I had anywhere. Even at the Cullens, it took me nearly a year before I was truly comfortable. Maybe it was the fact that Jasper didn't baby me, and left me to my own devices instead of catering on me hand and foot, making me feel like a guest, but I just felt more comfortable, more at ease.

Jasper turned off the faucet, before standing and tugging the towel loose. Stepping into the tub, he beckoned me over, and I joined him, settling myself into the steaming water.

"Didn't you just shower?" I asked him suspiciously as he sat down across from me, lounging.

"That I did. However, I have all this crud on me unnecessarily, and I think you should help me get it off. After all, had you been able to handle my crazy neighbor on your own, I wouldn't have had to put it on." He held out the soap and washcloth, which I took, smirking as I moved across the tub to soap up his chest. Straddling his lap, I dunked the washcloth into the water, wrapping it around his already hard cock and squeezing lightly.

"Admit it, you're just looking for more action." I teased, lathering up the cloth, before bringing it to his chest. His hands came around, resting on the small of my back, and he grinned.

"That I am."

"Well," I began, running the soapy cloth over his chest, watching the makeup run down his chest. "I'm not doing this without any reciprocation. You scratch my back, I scratch yours, so to speak."

"I can do that." He agreed, as I began to methodically wash him, wiping the makeup from his chest, working my way downward. When I moved the washcloth across his hips, he hissed, tightening his hold on me and pushing his cock against me in response.

"Someone's on a hair trigger." I snickered, slipping from his lap. He moaned at the loss of contact as I kneeled in front of him.

"Someone just teased me for ten minutes. You'd be on a hair trigger too." He pointed out, and I smirked up at him.

"Let me just make sure I got everything." And with that, I slipped underneath the hot, bubbly water, finding myself at eyelevel with Jasper crotch. I swiped the washcloth against his hips, before moving forward to capture the head of his cock between my lips, my tongue darting out to lick him.

His moan vibrated through the bathroom, audible even under water, and his hands fisted into my hair, pulling the elastic tie out. He pulled me closer into his lap, pressing his hips forward as well, working more of his length between my lips. I took him in willingly, my lips working over his shaft, my tongue moving along as well, stroking him. I backed off slightly, working back to just the head, wrapping my hand around the shaft.

Pulling away, I surfaced, smiling up at Jasper even as I continued to stroke my hand along his shaft. He gathered me into a kiss, his hands unthreading themselves from my hair. One landed on my hips, the other coming between my legs to stroke me, dipping a finger between my folds.

"God!" I cried out, my hand releasing him as I placed them both on his shoulders to stabilize myself as he began to pump quickly, adding a second finger, bringing his thumb to my clit, stroking it. I leaned forward, pressing my face into his neck, frantically stringing kisses along the bared expanse of skin as he quickened his pace even more. The hand on my hip came up to my chin, lifting it from his neck, as his face turned and our eyes met.

Jasper's face was lit up with a small smile, but his eyes were darkened considerably with lust.

"Love you." He said, kissing me gently, which I returned even as I fell over the edge, coming hard on his hand.

"Love you too." I gasped out, and he laughed.

"I know, Kitten. I also know that this turned out to be a lot more beneficial for you than it did for me. You kind of left me hanging." He pointed out playfully, and I brought my hand back between us, gripping him as I slid off his lap again.

"So I did. Let me do something about that," was my response even as I slipped back beneath the water, capturing his cock in my mouth once more.

Being here was definitely going to be interesting.

**xoxo**

**Aww, the fluff, the damnable fluff. And to think, this is only the beginning. I have at least two more chapters planned of this mess. It'll be fun though. Let's see how Bella handles the neighborhood gossips. Her presence is definitely going to shake things up a hell of a lot. Expect a busload of new characters soon. As you can tell, I haven't had the drive to write full lemons, so I'm leaving all the Jasper lovin' up to your imaginations. Make 'em active ;). **

**Also, review? :).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: No offense is meant to suburban housewives.**

**xoxo**

My wardrobe isn't meant for Southern California, and with good reason. I sparkle in the sunlight; what reason did I have to be in a region that was sunny nearly year-round. Groaning, I hung up yet another garment, the heavy material too thick to appear comfortable in the weather, before turning back to my suitcase. Downstairs, I heard the door from the kitchen leading into the garage slam shut, signaling Jasper's arrival. Picking up another shirt, I shook my head; I should have been paying more attention as I packed, instead of tossing everything into my suitcase.

"Would you consider it to be too late to cop out of this meeting?" I asked Jasper as he entered the bedroom, kicking off his shoes. He grinned as he passed me, casually wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me down with him onto the bed. I kissed him quickly, before climbing back to my feet and returning to hanging up my clothes.

"Yeah, I'd consider 2:30 just a bit too late to cop out, darlin'. Shouldn't you be dressed by now, instead of running around here in your underwear? Oh, and I picked up a coffee cake for you to take; it's on the counter." Jasper informed me, tucking his hands behind his head as he watched me shuffle through my suitcase, hanging up the assorted clothing.

"I would be, but I don't know what to wear. What do you wear to these stupid little housewife shindigs?" I griped, pawing through my dressier clothing. "I could do like Esme, and wear a dress, but that feels too…like I'm trying to show off, you know?"

Holding up two shirts, I turned to Jasper. "Which one do you like?" He glanced back and forth between the garments, lurching into a sitting position. Suddenly, he leaned forward, snatching up a third shirt from the open suitcase, holding it out.

"This one works. It's dressy, but not too dressy, and casual enough for the studio afterward." He flung the shirt at me. Dropping the other two, I caught it deftly, holding it up. It was a simple navy blue, three-quarter sleeves with an empire waist. It was pretty long, more of a dress almost, and made of a medium-weight silk that flowed between my fingers like water. Honestly, if I wanted to, I could pair this with some patterned tights, a jacket, boots, and call it a day.

"Huh." I said, holding it to my body, checking the length, before draping it over my arm and digging through the mesh bag of various lingerie pieces, coming up with a pair of tights. "Thanks." Sitting down on the bed, I began to put on the tights, slipping them on, one leg at a time.

"Don't thank me," Jasper snorted, and I threw a glance over my shoulder at him questioningly. "Alice called when I was out, told me what to pick out for you. She said wear the brown boots with it, the low-heeled ones, and the white jacket. She said you'd know the one. I can barely match clothes to save my life."

Standing, I pulled the shirt on over my head, smoothing it down and checking my reflection in the mirror. The shirt fell to just a few inches above my knees, which was an ok length for me. I opened the smaller suitcase and pulled out the boots before turning to the closet and flipping through the hangers for the jacket.

Alice was right; I knew exactly which one. It was an odd little find on her part, white leather that happened to go pretty well with the vast majority of my wardrobe. Pulling the hanger out, I tossed it onto the bed, before retrieving my toiletries bag. Jasper was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching my lazily, a grin on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked once I was in the bathroom, the door open as to carry on conversation.

"I'm thinking about how good that shirt looks on you." He murmured, the want evident in his voice. "But I'm thinking it would look even better on my bedroom floor."

I stuck my head out of the door, holding the eyeliner pencil in one hand. Arching an eyebrow, I shook my head slightly. "Please tell me you didn't just use a corny ass line on me."

"Oh, but I did. I can't help it. You're running through my mind all day, you've gotta be tired." Jasper continued, his grin widening. "You're so sweet, you're giving me cavities."

"Stop right there." Turning back to the mirror, I picked up the bottle of liquid foundation. "You've crossed the line from corny into nausea-inducing." I warned him, and he laughed outright, climbing to his feet and walking over to the bathroom, to lean against the doorframe.

"I thought all women liked corny lines. They think it's romantic. Of course, to you, romantic is probably sharing a deer or something."

"Grizzly bear, actually. Nothing quite as romantic as tearing down a hulking monster." I replied absently, carefully smoothing the foundation along my hairline, blending it as closely as possible. "Have you even considered spray-tanning?" I asked Jasper, as I worked quickly, intent on finishing the job.

"Not particularly. Why?" He asked, and I capped the foundation, placing the applicator sponges back into their bag.

"Well, it has to be a hell of a lot easier than doing this daily, and worrying about it running." I pointed out, sweeping my hair out of my face and over my shoulder, my fingers forming a braid. "If we go somewhere that has a good rep, it'll probably minimize the chance of looking orange or streaky. Worse comes to worse, we'll disappear for a few days, stay somewhere and then claim an impromptu vacation."

Jasper tapped this chin thoughtfully, his eyes half-lidded as he thought. "That's a decent idea, Kitten. I'll look something up."

I ran the lip gloss wand over my lips, smoothing on the clear goo, before waggling my eyebrows at Jasper.

"Of course it's a good idea. Now, be a dear and walk me next door, yes?" I said playfully, and he grinned in return.

"Lead on, my good lady."

**xoxo**

Breathing deeply, I pressed the doorbell, listening to the chime in return. I heard the titters from deep within the house, and I clutched the covered plate tighter in my hands. Jasper squeezed my shoulder lightly, before his hand dropped to my back, rubbing comforting circles down it.

"If this goes badly, how would you feel about drinking a bunch of middle-aged housewives?" I asked, and Jasper snorted.

"Only if you're going to take care of the husbands." He shot back, and I wrinkled my nose, before facing the door, fixing a pleasant smile on my face as I heard footsteps.

The door swung open, revealing Mrs. Schwartz, still wearing clad in the pink that clashed horribly with her hair, but this time as a cardigan, paired with jeans.

"Oh, hello, Bella." She said in an overly sweet voice, casting a tiny, insincere smile at me, before turning her attentions to Jasper. "And Jasper, darling! So nice to see you again! Have you come to visit with Jonathan?" She patted his arm, not-so-subtly maneuvering herself between us.

"Actually, I just came to walk Bella over ma'am." He said, cocking his head, and flashing his panty-dropping grin at her, the southern accent strengthening in intensity. I could hear her stop the moan rising in her throat, and it took all my self-control not to bury my face in my hands and laugh. "That, and to let you know that I'll unfortunately have to pick her back up around 5:30 or so. I need to be in studio today, and I thought it would be fun to take Bella in with me."

"Oh, that's quite fine dear. Also, really, how many times must I insist, call me Victoria." She laughed shrilly, rubbing his arm. Clearing my throat, I stepped closer to Jasper, my presence forcing her back a couple of steps.

"I brought a coffee cake for you." I said brightly, and she cast a glance at the covered plate, before reluctantly accepting it. "I'm sorry, it's not homemade. Jasper here doesn't have most of the basic ingredients, must be a bachelor thing."

"I did have coffee and sugar." He pointed out pleasantly, and I laughed, playing into the story. Shifting my jacket from over my arm, I draped it over my hands, before leaning into his side.

"And that was about it. You don't even have bread, Jazz. I'm going to have to change your shopping and eating habits, I think." Jasper smiled in return, leaning down to brush his lips gently against mine. I accepted the kiss, my fingers aching to thread themselves through his hair and pull him closer, to deepen the kiss and leave him gasping, wanting more.

I could think of three ways I rather spend my afternoon, and all of them involved nudity and Jasper.

He broke away, eyes sparkling as he leaned forward, under the pretense of brushing my hair out of my face, and pressing another kiss to my cheek. "You're projecting something awful, Kitten. Get it under control, or you might not make it in the house." With a wink, he drew back, facing Mrs. Schwartz once more.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours, darlin'. Have a good time ma'am. Give Mr. Schwartz my best," With a small wave, Jasper turned and loped his way back down the pathway. I watched him, before turning back to Mrs. Schwartz, who was still watching. I clapped my hands together, breaking her from the ogling of my man, smiling.

"So, shall we meet the rest of the neighbors?" I asked, faking enthusiasm. She stared at me, unimpressed, before nodding slightly.

"After you, Bella." She said, and I stepped into the airy foyer of the house, taking in the décor. The walls were lined with numerous frames, with wedding portraits, school photos, and studio shots.

"Your house is beautiful, Mrs. Schwartz." I complimented, and she sniffed.

"It should be, considering the amount I paid the interior designer. Absolutely disgraceful, and we only saw her twice. Something about obligations out of state." She said, straightening one of the portraits on the wall. The portrait was of a smiling young man with blonde hair, and Mrs. Schwartz's brown eyes. Judging by the cap and gown, it appeared to be a graduation picture, most likely high school.

"Is this your son, ma'am?" I asked and she stopped, the first genuine smile I had seen from her since I had met her this morning crossing her face. The expression softened her face slightly, taking off years.

"Yes. This is my Jordan. He's attending school at Dartmouth. Graduated at the top of his class, two years ago. He's actually home for winter break, although Lord knows where the boy is." She laughed. So, no more than twenty or so, then? I wonder how Jordan would feel, knowing that his mother was creaming herself over the neighbor that was, as far as he knew, only four years older than him.

"Really? I graduated from Dartmouth." I smiled, and she looked at me, her face a mask of surprise.

"But you look so young." She said disbelievingly. "You can't be much more than class of 2007, I think."

"I am. But I did college courses in high school, and fast-tracked. I just graduated over the summer, actually. I'm taking the year off, before I go back to school for my master's, in journalism." I said, and her jaw tightened. I could sense the wheels turning in her head. Everything pointed to the idea that she had built up the theory that Jasper's 'friend' was just an uneducated little hussy playing house and taking advantage of the sweet young man next door.

_Well, at least I'm not uneducated._

Smiling, I followed Mrs. Schwartz deeper into the house, to a spacious sitting room at the back. Two rather large plate-glass windows were situated on either wall, providing a view of the backyard, which was set at a lower level than the rest of the house. I surveyed the collection of people in the room.

A well-dressed, haughty looking woman who appeared to be in her early thirties, one who looked to be in her mid-seventies, whose gaze was leveled somewhere to my left, and a rather fashionable looking middle-aged man were situated on the couches facing the center of the room, and all three of them looked up as we entered, watching appraisingly.

Smiling, I nodded at the group. "Hello, I'm Bella Cullen." The middle-aged woman narrowed her eyes, as the man gave me the once-over. The elderly woman ignored me altogether, sipping at her coffee.

"This is Miranda White," Mrs. Schwartz began, motioning to the younger woman, "her mother-in-law, Betty," here, she pointed to the elderly woman, "and Ryan Green." She finished, nodding at the man.

Ryan was the first one to break the silence, leaning forward and patting the cushion of the arm chair next to him. "Honey, have a seat. We don't bite, I promise." I looked back to Mrs. Schwartz, who nodded at one of the arm chairs. I settled down into the chair, placing my bag besides me on the cushion, draping my jacket over it.

"Where did you get that jacket? It's simply gorgeous." He gushed, and I glanced at the white leather, unsure of its origins. Alice had returned from Italy, loaded with ungodly amounts of purchases, and had thrust the jacket upon me almost instantly.

"I'm not sure, actually. It was a gift from my sister." I said, and he held out his hand. I handed it over, and he turned it over in his hands, checking the quality. "She picked it up in Italy when she was on her honeymoon."

Or her fourth honeymoon, anyway.

"It's a Dolce and Gabbana, should have guessed. It's a beautiful piece. I wish they made them in white for the men's line." He pouted, returning the jacket to me, and I couldn't hold back my chuckle at the pout.

"My sister says the same thing. She's constantly criticizing the fashion available for men when she shops for her husband." I said, and he laughed as well. Miranda took a sip from her cup, eyeing me speculatively over the rim, not speaking. Mrs. Schwartz tapped me on the shoulder, before presenting me with a mug of coffee.

"Oh, thank you." I said brightly, before glancing at the additives on the table. Knowing it would all be coming back up eventually, I decided to drink it straight and took a swig, much to the surprise of the Mrs. Schwartz.

"No sugar, Bella? Or creamer? I do make my coffee awfully strong, so it may be a bit much to handle on its own." She said, and I shook my head, suppressing the want to throw up, as the bitter liquid swished about in my stomach.

"It's quite fine as it is, Mrs. Schwartz." I said pleasantly, and she settled back with her own cup, thoroughly nonplussed. Looks like the 'kill them with kindness', or, in this case, politeness, strategy was working like a charm. Being a bitch worked quite well to get under someone's skin, and to annoy them, but sometimes throwing them off their game with undue niceness worked just as well, if not better.

Silence descended for a couple of minutes as everyone drank from their cups, before Miranda broke it by clearing her throat. I angled my body toward her, smiling politely, waiting for her questioning.

_And this is where they line me up against the wall. Does the coffee count as my final cigarette?_

"So, how did you and Jasper meet?" She asked, and I hesitated momentarily.

My mind flew into overdrive. Did I tell them that we met at a nightclub, or would a more socially-acceptable place be better? A Starbucks, or grocery store? But why would I be in one? Why would I have been in California for that matter, in the first place? Running from an argument with my ex-boyfriend wouldn't endear me to them. Complications, complications.

"Well," I began cautiously, setting my cup down as well. "I was coming through California after visiting with my grandmother during the summer. I came to spend some time with her after graduation. She lives in Arizona, and I'm located in Washington, although I went to school on the East Coast, so we rarely get to see each other…" I stopped, knowing I was rambling and complicating the lie. Short and sweet, that was the ticket.

"I decided to stop off at a club when I was cutting through California on my way home, to enjoy the nightlife, and I met Jasper there. We hit it off, and, well, here I am now." I finished, laughing slightly. Miranda looked suspicious.

"So, you're from Washington then? Don't you have obligations back there, instead of gallivanting around California?" She asked, and I threaded my fingers together in my lap, before I did any damage to the chair.

"I'm taking a break before I go back to school for my master's," I informed her politely, and she nodded, pressing her lips together.

"So, are you working, or just living off of Jasper's generosity while you're down here, then?" Her cold smile spoke volumes.

"Jasper isn't providing anything for me, as I am more than capable of taking care of myself." I sneered slightly, masking the expression behind a dark smile on my own, leaning forward. "My parents raised me to be resourceful, and I have money saved up to adequately provide for myself, rather than expecting others to pave my way, while I sit around doing nothing." I said smugly, and she leaned back, anger marring her delicate features.

Ryan had brought a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide as they bounced back and forth between us. Mrs. Schwartz's eyes were closed as she massaged her temples, looking stressed.

"I'll have you know that I'm fully qualified to work as a teacher; my husband is hardly 'paving my way,' as you phrased it." Miranda spat angrily.

"Now, Miri, Bella, please-" Mrs. Schwartz began, but Betty cut her off.

"Why are all y'all beating 'round the bush?" She asked crossly, her voice surprisingly loud from her tiny frame. "What they want to know is how is that boy of yours in bed?" Betty said bluntly. I blinked, and Miranda let out a small shriek of horror, as her mug slipped from her grasp. I almost rose from my seat, intent on saving the cup, and then stopped, relaxing back into the chair. The contents of the cup spilled into her lap, staining her skirt, and the white fabric of the couch. She ignored the spreading stain, her hand clapped over her mouth as she stared at Betty, her eyes wide.

"Mother!" She cried, clearly appalled with Betty's candidness. Betty simply shot her a look, before turning back to me. Mrs. Schwartz ran from the room, returning quickly with a bottle of stain remover, nudging Miranda away from the stain as she hurriedly sprayed the stain, muttering about undue stress, idiots, and senile old women with dirty minds.

"Oh, hush Miranda." Betty said, her tone slightly condescending. "Lord knows you gossips have discussed it more than enough. How big is he? I'd say about here abouts maybe?" She rasped demandingly, holding her hands apart, in a fair approximation of Jasper's length…how she came so close to an estimate, I didn't want to know.

Ryan ducked his head, his cheeks flaming as his shoulders shook with silent laughter, as Miranda tugged Betty's hands back down, quietly admonishing her.

"She has a point, Miri," He agreed, placing his own coffee mug on the table and resting his chin in his cupped hand. "Nearly every woman and myself in this neighborhood are in love with your boy-toy, honey." His eyes sparkled cheerfully, and I smiled in return, pleased with his honesty.

"Well, I'm not one to kiss and tell, but Jasper is a very nice young man, let's just leave it at that." I said slowly, and Betty winked at me, still smirking, her expression promising more probing questions.

Oh, what the fuck had I gotten myself into?

**xoxo**

"Excuse me, but could you point me in the direction of the rest room?" I asked Mrs. Schwartz quietly, unable to bear the rumbling in stomach any longer. Two hours of coffee, dessert, and inane chatter had crept by in a painfully slow manner, and I was more than ready to leave. If I never set foot in this house again, it would be too soon.

"Oh, it's toward the front of the house, across from the kitchen. Do you remember how to get there?" She asked, and I nodded. She nodded herself, before returning to the conversation.

"I still find something quite odd about that girl, Miri. She's been nothing but trouble since she married Steve, and I don't like her." She sniffed contemptuously, as I excused myself, making for the front of the house quickly. Locating the bathroom, I locked the door and turned on the water, before kneeling in front of the pristine toilet. Ugh, this was going to be horrible.

Finishing up with the nasty business of expelling the content of my stomach, I stood, flushing the toilet before turning to the sink and washing my hands, using a paper towel to wipe my mouth, checking over my appearance. I looked slightly worn out, the normal bruises, which I had camouflaged fairly well under the concealer standing out a bit more to my eyes. Shaking my head, I dried my hands and discarded the paper towels, before stepping out the bathroom into the hallway.

"Shit!"

I jumped at the voice, as the figure exiting the kitchen fumbled with the plate in its hands. I caught it deftly, righting it before the overloaded sandwich could slip to the floor, before looking up more clearly, only to find myself face-to-face with Jordan, Mrs. Schwartz's son, although it was hard to draw parallels between this scruffy kid, and the picture-perfect young man on the photograph. His blonde hair was a mess, sticking up in tufts at the back, he was dressed in an oversized Dartmouth sweatshirt and jeans, his eyes red and bloodshot, and he reeked of beer.

"Sorry about that," I said sheepishly, handing him the plate back, and he nodded, slightly wide-eyed as his gaze swept along my body, before catching on my breasts. "You must be Jordan?"

The sound of his name snapped him out of his daze, and he nodded, smirking slightly. He tucked the bottle of orange juice in his hand into his sweatshirt pocket, before using the now-free hand to brace himself against the archway.

"Yeah, I'm Jordan. Who are you? I'd like to get to know a lady as pretty as you." He winked, and I barely quelled the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well, thank you, but I need to get back to the ladies…and Ryan." I said politely, making to head down the hallway, but he blocked me, quickly situating himself in the middle of the hallway.

"But you didn't tell me your name." He said breathlessly, his eyes locking on my lips this time.

"My name is Bella, and I'd really appreciate it if you moved." I said, flashing a dangerous smile at him. He recoiled slightly, but stood his ground.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't tell me you really wanna be back there with all of them, listening to them talk shit about everyone," Jordan stepped closer, the stench of alcohol washing over me. "I think you'd have more fun talking to me." He reached out, as if to grab my wrist, and I pulled away, my irritation building.

"No, I think I'd have more fun with them. Now, move. _Please._" I added, gritting my teeth, and he ignored my request. Annoyed, I reached out, intent on taking the plate and smashing it over his head, when the doorbell rang. Jordan and I both froze, and I glanced at my watch. 5:30; perfect. That had to be Jasper. I perked up, knowing my freedom from the gossipy women and handsy college students was just on the otherside of the door.

"I'll get that." Jordan said, stepping around me, before flashing another grin at me. He swung the door open, the pleasant greeting dying on his lips.

Jasper was standing in the door, fairly glowering at Jordan, his normally pleasant expression dark as he stared at the young man who looked fairly dwarfed in his presence. I couldn't help the smile that fixed itself onto my face at the site of Jasper.

"Hello, Jordan." Jasper said quietly, quirking his lips in an imitation of a smile at Jordan, who squeaked out a greeting in return. "I see you've met my _girlfriend,_ Bella." I scooted past Jordan, tucking myself in under Jasper's arm.

"Hello, babe." I said brightly, and he looked down at me, his gaze brightening as he returned my greeting with a peck, before fixing his angry stare back on Jordan.

"Yeah, I did. She's a very nice young lady." He said, and Jasper nodded, his arm looping around my waist. I couldn't help but lean into his touch more, throwing a smile at Jordan, firmly situating myself in the 'hands-off' column.

"I know." He said pleasantly, and Jordan blanched slightly, as Mrs. Schwartz came down the hallway.

"Oh, Jasper! Is it time for Bella to leave already?" She asked, fairly falling over herself.

"Unfortunately, yes it is." Jasper nodded at me. "Do you need to grab your bag?" I nodded in response, all but skipping back into the sitting area, overjoyed to be leaving.

"Are you leaving, Bella?" Ryan asked, and I nodded, picking up my things.

"Yeah. Sorry, but Jasper is taking me into the studio with him today, so I'm a bit excited…" I trailed off, offering my hand to him. He shook it, and I turned to Miranda and Betty.

"It was nice meeting all of you. Hopefully we can have another coffee meeting." I said, and Miranda lifted an eyebrow in return.

"Perhaps." She said simply, ignoring my hand. Betty on the other hand, grasped it, before pulling me down into a hug with surprising strength.

"You have fun, Missy. Tell that gorgeous man of yours that I said hello," Betty demanded, waggling her eyebrows slightly as I pulled away, stifling a laugh.

"Mother!" Miranda cried; her constant refrain during the past two hours, whenever Betty said something even remotely shocking, which was constant. The woman loved the shock value.

"I'll be sure to, ma'am. " I said, waving before I disappeared back toward the front of the house.

"Miranda!" I heard Betty mock as I left the area, and I laughed to myself.

Jordan had retreated from the hallway, leaving Jasper standing and chatting amicably with Mrs. Schwartz. Her hand had found its usual position on Jasper's arm as she batted her eyes at him. His eyes met mine, and I tucked my hands into the side of my face, mocking the woman, blinking wildly, before fanning myself with my hand and pretending to faint. Jasper smiled widely at my actions, and a short burst of laughter escaped my throat, causing Mrs. Schwartz to whirl around self-consciously. I immediately took on a sober expression, smiling politely at her.

"Ready to go, darlin'?" He asked, and I nodded enthusiastically, pulling on the jacket.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella." Mrs. Schwartz interjected, offer her hand, and I shook it, taking in the smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It was nice meeting you as well." I said, and she nodded.

"We must talk again, sometime." She simpered, and I agreed.

_Fat chance of that._

**xoxo**

**No offense meant to any housewives or gay men of the world. Not attempting to stereotype, I was just having an inordinate amount of fun with this chapter, and I intent to have more fun, and bring these minor characters back into the fold.  
Oh, Bella. Your kindness murdering is too fun to right, and your underhanded comments are even more fun. She's found herself a bit of a rival in Miranda. Expect more sniping. I mellowed out Victoria a bit as well; she's still not going to be Bella's friend (we'll leave those positions up to Ryan and Betty), she has that infatuation with Jasper that won't let that happen, but she'll maintain a politeness that will be slightly nerve-grating. Think passive-aggressive. Betty is absolutely fun, and if you didn't guess, modeled after Betty White; a lot of her behavior comes from the SNL episode she hosted, namely the skit with the little tomboy girl, where she was just sitting in the background, making all those hilarious comments about the sexuality of the girl. If you haven't watched it, I suggest you jump straight on Hulu to watch :).  
Too much dialogue this chapter, I know. I'm working to balance it out. Oh, you have no idea how hard it was for me to stop myself from writing Jordan in as Bella's la tua. Far too much drama—so I just wrote him in as a victim to the vampire charm. Should be fun.  
Hmm, I originally wasn't going to post this until tonight, but now I'm just in a bad mood, and completely unwilling to do any more edits :/. So, this works in your favor; enjoy!**

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: More fluff and fun than cotton candy.**

**xoxo**

**Jasper's POV  
**Bella's relief was visible as I rescued her from the Schwartz's house, and its occupants. Even as I had been making my way up the pathway, I could hear Jordan's inept attempts at flirting, pissing me off to no end. Stupid little fuck, trying to hit on my woman? I'd love to deck that kid; we had been neighbors for about a year, and he had stepped on my toes, figuratively, every time we ran into each other. And to hear him, passing off god-awful lines on Bella pissed me off even more. He hadn't lasted long once him mom appeared, making his excuses and running upstairs, fear and lust mingling sharply.

"Hey, Jazzy?" Bella said now over the roar of the freeway and the Ducati's engine, as I took the exit from the free way into Santa Monica, and I glanced at her in one of the side mirrors.

"Hm, Kitten?" I asked, and I could feel her mischievous mood creeping over me. "We are _not_ stopping on the side of the road to hook up, don't even ask."

"I wasn't going to suggest it!" Bella's pout was audible in her tone. She was quiet for a few seconds. "Are you sure we don't have any time to, though?"

"Positive. What did you have to say?" I said sternly.

"Oh, yeah. Betty told me to tell you that she said '_Hello_,' complete with a little eyebrow action." I burst out laughing, easily seeing Betty's bold attempts at flirting. The woman was a barrel of laughs, and had been one of my favorite neighbors since moving into the neighborhood. So much sarcasm and innuendo, all tucked away beneath a thin veil of senility as a cover-up.

"Ah, Betty. I'd marry that woman if I could, she's so amazing." I snickered, turning onto the side street next to the building that housed the Sony studios I held out my I.D. card to the security guard, who waved me through after a quick glance, recognizing my bike.

"Should I be jealous?" Bella teased, tightening her arms around my waist, and I laughed.

"Not particularly. I'm a cradle robber, not a cougar-lover." I replied, and she giggled, the sound bright and warming me. "You're adorable, you know?" I piloted the bike into a parking spot, putting down the kickstand.

"I know," She leaned forward, looking at the building. "Whoa."

"Pretty nice, huh?" I asked as we climbed off the motorcycle. Bella pulled off her helmet, and I did the same, taking my backpack from her, unzipping it and handing her the purse inside. She nodded mutely, taking both the bag and my hand as we headed toward the building. I punched in my code on the keypad for the back entrance. The door clicked open, and I waved Bella in, following after her. The corridors were empty and quiet, the concrete walls glowing in the fluorescent track lighting. I directed Bella to the door at the end of the hallway, which deposited us in the main hallway. "Hey, Corrine," I called to the receptionist, who looked over with a smile.

"Hello yourself, Jazzy. Come on over here and talk to me for a bit." Corrine beckoned us over, still smiling. She typed something on the computer, before turning to address us.

"So, is this the lady love that you've been canceling sessions for?" Corrine smirked, and Bella stared up at me, her brow creasing, her expression meaning trouble. I ran a hand through my hair nervously, shaking my head at the look on her face.

"You've been skipping off work?" She frowned, pulling her hand free from mine to place it on her hip. I shrugged in response. "Jasper!"

"Aww, Corrine. Thanks a lot." I hung my head playfully, before reaching out and pulling Bella's hand from her hip. "Darlin', it was only once, or twice…" I trailed off, and she continued to stare at me, unimpressed by my explanation.

"Come on, the artists can easily find another writer to work with, but I can't go without seeing you." I continued, giving her the smile that I knew to soften her. "Don't be mad at me, please? _Pleeaaase?_" I said, drawing it out, and her lips twitched, and her brow smoothed. "Can you blame me for wanting to see my beautiful girlfriend every chance I can?"

"Stop being so cute." She scolded, but it was half-hearted. "You know I can't stay mad at you when you smile." I turned up the wattage on the smile, earning a laugh from Corrine.

"Oh, you're done for girl. That's the smile he uses to get things done." Corrine snickered, leaning forward on the desk. "Lord knows that I know. The boy has managed to make the charm transcend sexuality. I don't even like boys, and he makes me want to go to the ends of the earth for him, sometimes."

Bella turned to Corrine, smiling herself. "He tends to have that effect on everyone. I'm Bella, since Jasper obviously isn't going to introduce me." She offered a hand, and Corrine shook it enthusiastically.

"Hey, I was going to before Corrine put me on the spot!" I tried to defend myself, and they shot me identical looks of disbelief.

"You were more than ready to duck into the elevators." Corrine pointed out and Bella agreed. I opened my mouth to protest, and Corrine cut me off with a look. Ah, women.

**xoxo**

I gave Bella a tour of the first couple of floors, introducing her to some of the producers before we made our ways up to the studio area.

The job at Sony was a lucky break, in all honesty. I had amassed plenty of cash to live fairly comfortably in my years since leaving the Cullens, and the not-inconsiderable nest egg Carlisle had set me up with didn't hurt either. However, I had ended up in California, tired of bouncing from location to location. My first roommate in the area was a song-writer for Sony, who, after seeing some of the lame poetry I scribbled down when I had the chance, passed it off to Sony, netting me the position, which I had held for about 9 months. Simon had lead me here, and had been a great friend since, even once I moved out of the apartment, investing in a house. The job was an amazing opportunity, and I had already been to Germany and Australia because of it, working with well-known artists from each country.

We emerged from the elevators into a well-lit hallway, and I pointed Bella into the studio two doors down and across from the elevator.

"We're in here tonight, Kitten." I said, and she placed a hand on the doorknob, hesitating.

"Is it ok with the producers and everyone that I'm in studio with you?" She asked, and I nodded, placing my hand on top of hers on the knob and turning.

"Has anyone we've run into said anything about you being in here?" I pointed out, as we stepped into the plush carpet of the sitting area outside of the studio. I threw my backpack onto the couch, waving to the pair in the booth, before collapsing onto the couch, pulling Bella into my lap.

"Well, no. But, still." Bella said, biting at her lip, and I kissed her, cutting off any more doubt she might have had. Her hands drifted up to my shoulders and I laid her back gently, my fingers tracing the pattern of the stockings above her knee.

"But still, nothing." I murmured huskily, looking into her eyes, before she pulled me back down, recapturing my lips, stretching her legs out beneath me, Her thigh slipped between mine, creating a heavenly friction in my groin, and I groaned, grinding against her.

"Dammit, Jasper! People sleep on the couch you know! And I mean it in the literal since, not in the sense you're trying to use it for." A voice cut through the pleasant haze of lust clouding my brain, and I pulled away from Bella unhappily, sitting up to flip the bird at the grinning pair of co-workers.

"You're one to talk, Simon. We all know what you do on these couches." I joked, as Bella sat up, embarrassment radiating from her. "Bella, these two idiots are Simon and Eric. Eric, Jerk-off, this is Bella." Bella stood self-consciously, smoothing down the front of her shirt and offering her hand to Eric.

"Hello," She smiled shyly, still embarrassed, and Eric took her hand, bending to press a kiss to the back of it, his hair falling forward into his face.

"_Bonjour, ma belle dame._" Eric said, and I rolled my eyes as Bella continued to smile at his corny greeting. "_Parlez-vous français, splendide?"_

"_Oui, je fais. Comment avez-vous été ?_" Bella replied, and Eric brightened. The pair continued to converse in French, as Simon sank onto the couch next to me, grinning.

"What? Don't give me that look." I said, and Simon laughed, running a hand over his close-cropped hair.

"She's cute, Jasper. Does she have any sisters?" He asked, and I smirked, pulling out my phone to show him a picture of Bella with Rosalie and Alice, taken just a couple of days before, pre-Edward and Bella's meltdown. He whistled, angling the phone for a better look.

"Damn."

"They're both married." I continued, and his face fell slightly, before he chuckled, leaning back.

"Should have guessed. The hot ones are always taken. So, how was that vacation up in _Washington?_" He wrinkled his nose, as if it was a dirty word. I groaned, rubbing my eyes. Simon and Eric were a couple of my closest friends here, and I had filled them in on some of the details, or as much as I could without arousing suspicion or becoming confusing. They knew that Bella and Edward had had an on-off relationship, and that she had still been slightly taken with him when we became involved.

"Good news and better news," I said, and he perked up. "She and Edward had an epic blowout and she's done with him. Completely." Simon clapped me on the shoulder, and I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. Saying it to someone made it feel even more real than it had since arriving at the house this morning. Bella was mine; Edward had fucked up one too many times, and I got the girl.

"And the better news?" Simon pressed. "Let me guess. You two have been having marathon sex over every surface in your house?" He paused, and then shook his head. "Remind me never to eat at your house. I don't know if you've had your ass on the table or not." I snorted, shaking my head. Stretching out, I kicked my feet up into Simon's lap with a grin. He shot me a dirty look before shoving the off and dusting off his pants.

"I refuse to discuss my sex life with you. However, Bella is staying with me for the holidays, so…" I trailed off, leaving him to his own conclusions, and he clapped me on the back again, still smiling.

"Hot damn, Don Juan bites the dust, settles, down, is out of the game, off the market, tied down, unavailable-" I cut him off, laughing.

"Thanks, Simon. I get the picture." Simon laughed, but continued to smile, and I could feel how pleased he was for me.

"You might wanna get your girl though, Eric's trying to charm her out of her panties." He pointed out, and I looked over to the pair, where Eric was rattling off some joke, still in French, making Bella laugh. I stood up, loping over to the pair and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Hey, lover," Bella said happily, and I smiled in return, pulling her close and resting my chin on the top of her head. "Eric's been talking shit about you over here." She continued playfully, and Eric's jaw dropped, as he shook his head.

"Like hell I have! You're the one who's had everything to say. _'Oh, Eric, je vous veux! La non satisfaction de Jasper de moi et j'ai besoin d'un homme reel! Prenez-moi! Prenez-moi maintenant, je mendie de vous!_'" Eric cried in a falsetto, pretended to swoon, and Bella punched his shoulder slightly, laughing at his performance.

"Do I want to know what he's saying?" I asked, and Bella shook her head, leaning back into me and taking my hands into hers. "Is it that bad?"

"You'll just have to learn French, and find out," Bella replied, turning around and winking at me. I kissed her soundly, pressing my tongue into her mouth. She moaned, her own tongue coming against mine, and I drew away, smirking.

"I know plenty of French, see?" I pointed out, and she looked upwards, as if in thought.

"Oh, I don't know," She said loftily, still pretending to be deep in thought. "You're lacking a little bit in-"

"That's what she said." Eric cut her off with a soft snicker, before ducking back into the studio, stopping to take a flash drive from Simon, taking up his seat at the keyboard. I made a face at him through the glass partition, and he returned it, smirking, before trilling his fingers along the keyboard in a slinky melody.

"Whose guitars are these?" Bella asked, nodding to the instrument in the corner, and I released her, walking over and picking up the acoustic one. "Oh, God. Don't tell me they're yours. As if you couldn't get any more perfect." She shook her head, and I slipped the strap over my head, plucking out a quick melody, grinning at her.

"Ah, of course it is. Let me guess, you play the piano and sing as well, right?" She said snarkily, and Simon let out a snort of laughter.

"Jasper can't sing to save his life. I'm the one with all the vocal talent." He boasted, and I shrugged my shoulders at Bella, smiling. It was true, I couldn't sing, unless the song had some sort of country flavor to it. I wasn't sure if it was the lingering Texan accent, or just a freak of nature, but any other genre didn't sound quite right, and I wasn't going to auto-tune or reverb myself.

"Don't be so smug, Simon. I can still play circles around your ass on the guitar." I said, and he shrugged.

"I don't need to know any of that guitar playing mess. I can make beats, play the piano, produce and that's what counts. I rather do R&B than write all that crazy mess you do. All that metalcore, and acoustic mess." Simon shook his head disparagingly, taking a seat at the mixing board, flipping on the microphone switches between the sitting area and the studio.

"It's better than writing for the teeny-bobber scene though," I pointed out, nodding to Eric, who was bobbing his head along as he worked out a melody on the keyboard, scribbling down lyrics as he went. Poor guy had talent, but had unfortunately gotten pigeonholed in the pop genre, writing Top 40 hits, with the same formula. Boring work, but pretty profitable.

**xoxo**

The evening passed fairly quickly while we waited for Eric to work out the lyrics on the track. I had settled onto the edge of the table, still strumming on the guitar and tapping my foot. Bella watched me play, a small smile gracing her lips as she settled down on the couch.

"So, do you three normally work together?" She asked, and I shook my head, still playing.

"No, we're usually working on different projects. I mean, we've all worked together, in different pairs before, and we know each other, but as a group of three?"

"The studio isn't stupid enough to let that happen. No one has any idea what mess would come out of us working together." Eric chimed in, leaning into the microphone.

"And you're working together now?" Bella continued.

"Yep. We've all worked with this one band at one time or another, and they requested the three of us to collaborate with them. Normally they're in with us, but they're still on vacation or whatever." Simon put in, turning to the Mac laptop on the desk.

"We're trying to get some progress done before they get back," I explained, sliding off the table and exchanging the acoustic guitar for the electric one. "They're disgustingly picky for a group of guys who can barely write their own songs; but when we give them premade stuff they just go with it."

Simon shook his head, plugging the oversized earphones into the headphone jack. "Man, I don't get those guys. Fuckin' hipsters. They only want guitar and keyboards, with backing beats for base and drum. What kinda shit is that?"

"Simon's just grumpy because he's limited with what beats he can do, and they all have to have an electric feel to them" I confided in Bella in a mock-whisper and Simon flipped me off, before clicking away on his laptop.

I carried the guitar into the studio, plugging it into the amp and tuning up, as Bella questioned Simon about the album. Watching Bella interact with my friends was a welcome experience, as it showed her ability to adapt to any situation; and if my best friends and girlfriend could get along that worked even better for me.

"What are you thinking for this track?" I asked Eric, slapping my guitar pick down onto the small table and taking a seat on the barstool next to the piano. Eric looked up, running a hand through his hair.

"I hate these guys, do you know that? This is worse than writing for Disney." He groaned, turning to his own laptop. "This is the backing beat Simon came up with, guitar and piano are good; we just need to toss in some guitar for the breakdown, do the vocals for the sample track, and it's good to go."

He started the backing track, and I flinched at the thumping base and electronic beats filtering through the wall-mounted speakers.

"What the fuck is that?" I yelled as the base faded out, the eletronica melody taking over. Eric paused the track unhappily.

"That's where the guitar has to work with the synthesizer for the breakdown." He said, and I frowned, shaking my head. "It's the best Simon could do with the lyrics they gave us for the track." I scooped up the guitar pick, still frowning, and nodded to the computer.

"Play the breakdown over again. Can you set it to loop?" I asked, and Eric complied. The electronic portion played through twice before I joined it, adding a sluggish, chugging breakdown, alternating the pitch to match the nuances in the beat. I worked through it a few more times, before deciding on what would work for the track and nodding at Eric.

"That's gonna have to do, bro. I don't think anything else will sound as half as decent with the track. I'm gonna get Simon to set the recording mess up and get the track going through the headphones and we can lay down the guitar and piano in the entirety. Are you doing vocals?"

Eric nodded, rolling his eyes. "All ready to tear up my throat doing some brutal shit. But I need you to do a couple of verses. One problem though; the track has a section for a female vocalist, Kayla's out, and none of us can hit the high notes."

"Can't we leave that section out?" I asked, and Eric shook his head, fiddling with the midi cords for the keyboard.

"It's a good thirty second chunk. Do you think Bella would be willing to do it?" I cocked my head, looking out the glass partition at her. She appeared to be absorbed in conversation with Simon, but she looked up and caught my eye, shrugging minutely, letting me know she had heard every word, sound-proof studio notwithstanding.

"I think she'd be down," I said slowly, walking over to the glass and tapping on it for show. Simon took off his earphones and flipped the mic switches, leaning forward.

"Yeah?"

"Ok, we're gonna need you to run the backing beat so we can do this shit. We wanna get all the instrumentals done tonight, and the vocals. And Bella?" I said, and she leaned in as well.

"Yeah, Jazz?" She asked, feigning ignorance, and I smirked at her. She wrinkled her nose slightly in return.

"Sorry to inconvenience you babe, but would you be a doll and help us out?" I asked, and she nodded readily. "We need a bit of female vocals, and our normal sample vocalist is out. I know you can sing, so can you stand in?"

"Sure, babe. But when the sample track sounds like trash, I'm not apologizing." She grinned, stepping into the studio. Reaching out, I squeezed her side playfully, before handing her a pair of earphones and motioning her over to my former seat to wait.

**xoxo**

For someone whose primarily a songwriter, laying down the instrumentals was usually a tedious act at best, and mind-numbing at worst. And with my dislike for vocals, it only grew in intensity. Even with the perfect recall and hand-coordination of a vampire, it took an hour before we had the guitar settled, and I knew it would be awhile before we even got around to vocals, as Eric still had to lay down the keyboard tracks. For his part, he was changing it up, and recording the sample track using a keytar instead of the keyboard. I just couldn't fathom the amount of work that went into the track; we basically did all the work, and they just recreated the sound with their own instruments and vocals, slapped it onto the cd, and called it a day. Most of the time, the song-writing and producing process was a lot less involved, but with enough money and the right people, anything could happen.

I stretched, before reclining against the wall next to Bella, who was watching the process intently, her excitement and curiosity rendering her even more beautiful than usual. She smiled up at me, before leaning against my arm, watching as Eric and Simon talked over the microphones, as Eric fiddled with the keytar, running his fingers over the keys to loosen them and making sure all the appropriate cords were plugged in.

"Eric said he'd teach me how to play the keyboard cause I said the keytar looked like fun," She murmured to me, and I glanced down at her, ruffling her hair.

"Bella on a keytar? Hot shit, my girl's going electro-rock on me, isn't she?" I teased, and she made a face, before relaxing back into the seat, her head on my shoulder.

A knock on the door cut off Simon and Eric's conversation, and I checked my phone. 10:30; it was time for the usual pizza delivery. Reaching for my wallet, I passed a ten and a couple of singles to Eric, who took it, adding some cash of his own to mine and walking those two out to the door, collecting Simon's money as he went.

"What's that for?" She asked, and I nodded to the door as it opened, revealing a pizza guy from Domino's. She wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, more food? I've choked down more food in a day because of events involving you than I have in a year and a half, Jasper." She pouted, climbing off the stool. I pulled her against my body, burying my face in her neck.

"You don't have to it eat, you know," I pointed out, and she leaned into me, her head lolling back and allowing me better access to her neck.

"But it'll made things less awkward if I do, and if you can handle it, I probably can. After all, you drank a moose for me, I can handle some pizza." Bella replied, glancing out the partition. Simon and Eric were digging out the cups and paper plates we stored in one of the cabinets, opening the soda and boxes. "You owe me though." She said, and I nuzzled her neck, before straightening, giving her bottom a firm squeeze.

"I can think of some acceptable form of payment," I winked, taking her hand and leading her out to the sitting area.

**xoxo**

**Holy hell, I just realized that this day has been going on since chapter 17. Three (longer than usual) chapters for one day, and it's still not over? Don't worry, I'm wrapping the Day One arc up next chapter; we'll get Bella in studio, and some Jasper sexing, and maybe something else. Alright, so no offense to Top 40 or top 40 fans; I'm just not one of them. For an idea of a sound similar to what the boys are creating, check out Breathe Carolina; their stuff is similar to what I've described in the story. Oddly enough, for all the bashing I had Jasper, Simon and Eric do, I love the band…heh heh. I'm just making them the stereotypical musical elitists who probably like the underground bands/ artists. They're such a fun little grouping to write. I've never been to Sony, but I'm drawing this experience from what I hear from my friend, who was a songwriter there before switching labels. I don't have half a clue what happens in studio, recording-wise haha.**

**Check Google for a translator site; Eric and Bella's statements conversation is pretty entertaining.**

**I'm feeling particularly upbeat; this works in your favor cause you get the chapter a day early. Review? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Band,Disclaimer: God, music nowadays is so…AWESOME.**

**xoxo**

**Jasper's POV**

The late-night dinner session wore on as I put forth my best impression of a normal guy with a healthy appetite. Tearing into the pizza slices was a chore, and the feeling of the dough falling apart in my mouth, the taste of the sauce, cheese and pepperoni set my stomach on edge before I had even swallowed my first bite. It was days like these when the human façade became tedious, when I had to eat, and pretend to enjoy myself. Finally, I set down my plate and took a long swig of Coke, desperately trying to wash the foul taste of garlic from my mouth, after demolishing 3 slices of pizza. It was a decent median as far as a guy's appetite went, but for me, it was pure torture. I could feel the food sitting in my stomach in a lump, never to be digested. The venom that worked as a substitute for stomach acid was rapidly breaking down the mess, turning it into a thick sludge that would be easier to regurgitate. Easier, but no more pleasant. Disgusted, I pushed the pizza box away from me, glaring slightly.

New, better tasting recipe my ass. The new recipe tastes worse than the original did.

Bella wasn't much better; she had gotten down two slices and looked faintly ill. She was reclining against the back of the couch, her eyes closed as she listened to Eric and Simon argue about recording lyrics. Her breaths were deep and even, a sign that she would have to bring the food back up soon. I brushed a loose tendril of hair from her face, and her eyes flickered underneath her lids, as if she was looking in my direction.

"I hate you." She whispered, the words barely a puff of air leaving her lips. "Hate you so much. Ugh," She groaned aloud, rolling onto her side and laying her head in my lap. I rubbed her back soothingly, smirking.

"Would you like me to take you to the bathroom? I need to 'go' myself,' I replied at a normal tone, and Simon looked over his shoulder, in the process of lifting the earphones to his ear.

"Is 'go' code for bathroom sex?" He joked, laughing at his own wit.

"Ha, ha." I said in a deadpan manner. "No, 'go' is actually go, in this case." I said, and he arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Suuuure it is. Make it fast, because Bella's up next, and she needs to learn her lyrics." He said, turning to face the glass once more, as Eric was warming up his voice. Bella lifted herself up from the couch, and I followed suit, placing my hands on her shoulders and directing her out of the studio. We walked in silence past the elevators, to the bathrooms at the end of the hall, parting at the door to the woman's room.

The bathroom was mercifully empty, sparing me the need for it to become vacated to vomit in peace. I locked myself in the stall at the end, and let go, immediately feeling relieved as the masticated mass of pizza left my stomach, along with the heavy, syrupy soda. Spitting up a bit of venom, I reached for a wad of toilet paper, wiping my mouth and flushing away the mess. Once I had cleaned my hands, I left the bathroom, finding the hallway empty. I stationed myself on the wall across from the bathrooms waiting for Bella. While I waited, my phone beeped, signaling a message.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket, finding that the message was from Alice, with a picture attached.

_I'll be in town in a few weeks, most likely on the 13__th__, to help you with your shopping. What do you think about this for Bella? _

Running my finger along the screen to scroll down, I felt my breath catch in my throat, as I found a picture of a platinum engagement ring, complete with a sizable, but tasteful diamond, flanked by sapphires. The ring was simple but elegant. Beautiful, but downplayed; it would draw attention, but not for being disgustingly showy and flashy. It was great, and Alice knew it. It would make for a great present; but would it be the right present?

In truth, I hadn't given much thought to marriage, declaration of love or not. With all the recent drama, it hadn't been even relevant to consider marriage. Bella was undisputedly in my future, but did I really need a piece of paper, a flashy ceremony, and rings to make it official? Not to mention the sheer amount it would cost me to falsify all the documents. Jenk's prices were hardly cheap, and I wasn't sure how detailed the documents the Cullens had gotten for her were.

My phone beeped again, signaling another message from Alice.

_Yes, you do. Stop trying to ruin my fun :(._

I snorted at this message, before deleting them both and slipping the phone back into my pocket, just as Bella left the bathroom, a small smile on her lips. She ran her hands over her arms, before facing me, still smiling.

"Throwing up has never made me feel so much better; food has seriously gotten disgusting in the past few years," She said, pulling a small face, but still smiling.

I grinned in return, taking her hand in mine as we walked back to the studio. I rubbed my thumb over her left hand, taking in the bare fingers, picturing the slim band on her hand. I had to admit that I liked the way the mental picture looked. Bella looked up me questioningly as we re-entered the studio.

"What's on your mind, Jazz?" She murmured, looking over toward the partition. Eric's eyes were scanning the printed page in front of him, as he sang, or rather, screamed, the lyrics. Simon was messing with the mixing board, flipping switches and turning knobs.

"Nothing," I replied evasively, squeezing her hand one last time, before releasing it and turning to the table, digging through the small mound of trash and extracting two sheets of paper, one highlighted in hot pink ink. Handing that copy to Bella, I took the one highlighted in green.

"Are these the lyrics?" She asked, wrinkling her nose as she flicked an olive from the page.

"Yep," I said, collapsing back onto the couch and shaking my head; these were horrible. This is why it was best to leave the lyrics up to the professionals sometimes.

Bella's face darkened as she read through the song, her lips moving soundlessly. Her scowl increased as I saw her mouthing the highlighted section, and bewilderment clouded her aura.

"You're fucking with me, aren't you?" Bella demanded, jabbing her finger at the sheet. I shook my head, reading her section myself.

"_I wanna get you in my bed, make you take back all those lies you said? I wanna feel the things you do, everything and something else, too?"_ Bella scoffed, shaking her head. "This is complete bullshit," She said, and I shrugged, knowing she was right.

"It's the bullshit that pays the bills," I pointed out. "You don't have to sing them if you don't want to." Bella continued to frown at the lyrics at length, but finally, she shook her head. The frown melted away slowly, and she settled back further onto the couch.

"I'll sing it. But you owe me, big time. This is in addition to the pizza," She said, and I nodded, arching an eyebrow.

"I'll do whatever you want when we get home," I promised, and her face lit up as her eyes took on a slightly dreamy quality.

"Anything?" She asked, and her lust flared up sharply, affecting me. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to subtly adjust the front of my pants as she raked her eyes over me, taking me in.

"Anything." I confirmed, and she smirked, standing as Eric stepped back from the microphone, removing the earphones with a look of relief as he reached for the mug of tea next to him.

"I'm gonna make you eat your words tonight, lover," Bella said sassily, as she sashayed into the studio, climbing onto the stool Eric had just vacated.

I watched her converse with Eric, laughing, trying to ignore the excited tightening in my lower belly, but failing.

_I'm going to make you eat your words tonight, lover._

I bet that wouldn't be the only thing I'd be eating tonight.

**xoxo**

Bella was deep in conversation over the mike with Simon, who was walking her through the finer points of the verse, describing the pitch and giving advice on where to put emphasis. She had unwound her hair from the braid before retying it in a loose bun, and had ditched her boots, tucking her stocking-clad feet underneath her Indian-style. I watched all of this from next to Simon, watching as he adjusted the volume controls. They went through a quick warm-up, Bella singing her way through the scales as Simon adjusted the recording implements to match.

Overall, she looked fucking gorgeous, in a laid-back way, and I couldn't wait for her to finish her section, so I could get mine over with and get her home. As Simon turned back to the mixing board, Bella looked through the glass, catching my eye and blowing a kiss at me, smiling widely. I pretended to catch it, pressing my closed fist to my lips and smiling, as I heard the door open behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I saw one of the producers I had introduced Bella to earlier, Robbie, walk into the studio. Nodding to me, he settled onto the couch behind me. I raised a hand in return, before turning back to focus on the booth.

Bella climbed down from the stool, clearing her throat as Simon held up a hand, signaling the countdown. When he folded the final finger into his hand, he flipped the switch. Bella waited the customary 3-count, before launching into the song, instantly drawing my attention even more than she had before. I had never heard her sing before; dance, yes. She had an amusing little habit of dancing around the house in her underwear when she visited, mouthing the words to raunchy pop songs, but I had never heard her actively sing. Her voice was a little rough, but the roughness added an edge to the lyrics that hadn't existed before melting them from the smooth pop, to a more sensual, slightly alternativeness. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were wrapped around the pole leading from the ceiling to the microphone as she sang the lyrics. Watching her lips curve around the provocative lyrics made it harder than ever to keep my cool.

Her eyes popped open, meeting my gaze, and she swayed her hips playfully as she rounded off the verse. Simon stopped the recording, and removed the earphones, flipping on the microphone outside the studio.

"You sure you've never sung professionally before?" He asked suspiciously, and Bella shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Really?"

"Really." She confirmed, still smiling. "Am I done?" Simon looked thoughtful, before shaking his head.

"Can we get one more run through, just to make sure that wasn't a fluke?" He asked, and Bella placed a hand on her hip.

"A fluke? Excuse me, you can't change perfection; that was hardly a fluke." She replied sassily, lifting the earphones back over her head. Simon grinned and he replaced his own earphones and flipped the microphone back off. I stepped away from the window, moving to stand by Robbie, who was leaning forward intently on the couch.

There was a glint in his eye that I knew all too well, and I knew Bella wouldn't be too keen on what he had in mind. Robbie looked up at me, excitement whirling about him. When I had met Robbie, bringing with me some of my better work, he immediately got the same look on his face. I wouldn't call him greedy, but he had a naturally financially-oriented mind, and he life in dollars and cents.

To him, Bella must have looked like a diamond mine.

"Where the hell did you find this one, Jasper?" He asked, his eyes sparkling, and I ruffled my hair, sinking onto the arm of the couch.

"Hollywood, but she's a Washington girl, through and through. She doesn't like performing," I informed him.

"Bullshit!" He laughed disbelievingly. "That girl's a fuckin' natural, and you want me to believe me she doesn't like performing with a voice like that?" I cocked my head at him, pretending to pay attention as he rambled on.

Robbie's spiel did have merit; Bella's good looks and voice could get her pretty far in the business if she was so inclined. She could easily become the next Hayley Williams or Katie White, fronting a band. However, I couldn't see that from Bella. She liked her privacy a little too much to allow herself to be thrust into the spotlight; and with her past, it was an impossibility. How could you explain a new artist that looked and sounded an awful like a girl who supposedly jumped from a cliff and drowned in the Pacific Ocean three years ago?

"Trust me, Robbie. I know Bella, and I know that she'd hate to perform live or be in a band." I said, and he frowned, clearly ready to launch a counter argument. "Ask her if you want, but just know you won't like the answer she gives."

"Do you think she'd at least agree to sign with the label, maybe as a song writer, or sample vocalist?" He asked hopefully, and I shrugged. I could see her having a decent future as a song writer, with her background in writing, but I also doubted that. I could see her working more in PR for the label, maybe.

"You'd have to ask her, see what she says." I said, as she finished up the second run-through of the track. Simon looked up from the mixing board, motioning at me with one hand, pointing me into the studio. I climbed to my feet, passing Bella on my way into the booth, bending to press a kiss to her cheek as I did so. She squeezed my arm gently, before taking the seat I had vacated on the arm of the couch. As I prepared to run through my section of the song, I noticed Robbie engaging her in song. Even with the words slightly muted via the sound-proof glass, I could hear every word, and Bella's answer was about as expected. A polite, but firm "no."

Smirking, I lifted the earphones over my head, warmed up, and nailed my verses in one run-through, eager to leave, to get Bella home and out of that dress. Simon looked as if he was about to ask for one last run-through, but I cut him off with a stare on my way out of the recording booth. He held up his hands in surrender as I excitedly gathered up my notebooks, stuffing them back into my backpack along with Bella's purse. Robbie stopped me before I could make to leave though.

"Simon's gonna mix the track and have it ready to be listened to tomorrow night, with the group. Be here by six, and bring Bella with you, yeah?" I nodded, before motioning to Bella, who was wearing Simon's earphones, listening to what sounded like her vocals. She removed the earphones, before joining me, taking her helmet from me.

"Catch you guys later," I said, and Bella echoed my sentiment. I took her hand as we left the studio. I couldn't keep the smirk off my face as I heard Eric's final statement.

"Well, someone's in a rush to get home; are they missing True Blood or something?"

**xoxo**

The drive home was excrutiatingly long; southern California appeared to never sleep. Here it was, another 2 a.m., ready to get home and have my way with this beautiful woman behind me, and we're stuck in traffic on the fucking 101.

Sometimes, I thought it would be faster to take the streets. Eventually, we made it home though, and Bella climbed from the bike, tugging off her helmet as she went. I mirrored her actions, only to be pushed back against the bike by her, as she kissed me soundly, her lips catching mine, before working their way to my neck, stringing kisses along my jaw line. Her hands came to my pants, hurriedly loosening the belt buckle, undoing the row of buttons at the fly, before she stopped.

I growled lowly as she withdrew with a grin, her eyes sparkling with lust and mischief. Teasingly, her fingers came up to the low neckline of the shirt, brushing against the row of three buttons. She made short work of them, and I found myself staring at an abundance of cleavage as she backed away, still smiling. Shrugging out her jacket, she opened the garage door leading into the kitchen, before nodding at the bike.

"Better get that covered up, Tiger. I'll be waiting," She winked, before disappearing into the house, putting an extra sway into her hips for my benefit.

I just stared as she disappeared into the house, undoubtedly shedding more clothing. I heard her footsteps on the stairs before I even jumped into action, rapidly covering the bike before dashing into the house, kicking off my shoes as I went.

I tossed my shirt onto the floor as I made my way into the bedroom, finding Bella laying on her stomach, clad in nothing the but the delicate pair of underwear she had put on this morning. Venom flooded my mouth as I took in the sight; it was a shame that I'd end up tearing those panties to shreds soon.

Bella stretched as I pushed my pants down, kicking them away. Climbing onto the bed to join her, I hooked my thumbs into her panties, intent on ripping them off, when she stopped me, rolling onto her back. She grasped my shoulders, pulling me down into a kiss. Unlike the one she delivered earlier, this one was slow, teasing, soft brushes against my lips and face. Bracing myself on my elbows, I accepted the kisses and returned them with the same gentleness as she rocked gently beneath me, creating the friction that drove me insane. Her hands left my shoulders, roaming down my chest gently, teasingly. She worked her way down to my hips, her fingers slipping just below the waistband of my boxers, before she paused again. Laughing, she broke away.

"What?" I asked, a bit warily; a woman laughing during foreplay never ended well. Bella continued to giggle, her eyes squeezed shut in her humor. "Is there something suddenly funny about me?"

Bella shook her head as the laughter died down, her mood bright and cheerful. "I'm just realizing, this is the first time we're having sex in a bed since I've moved in." Her words made me stop; she was right. We had sex in the car, on the counter, the couch, and the bathroom, but never actually made it to the bed. I snickered, shaking my head.

"Perils of having an active sex life, I suppose," I said, sitting up and pulling her into my lap. She grinned, taking my hands into hers. "So, what's next in the life of your personal sex slave?"

Bella looked thoughtful, playing with my fingers for a few seconds, before her eyes caught mine.

"Full-body massage." She declared, pulling away and disappearing into the bathroom. She emerged seconds later, carrying the scented massage oil. While massages were basically useless for us, it did provide a chance for intimate touching and it was relaxing on occasion. She laid on her stomach, pullng her hair over her shoulder, and I flipped open the top on the oil, squirting a bit of it into my palms, before starting on her shoulders, rubbing in small, firm circles. Bella sighed happily beneath me, relaxing into my touch readily.

I began to work my hands down her back methodically, working closer and closer to her behind, until my fingers were centimeters away from the luscious curves of flesh. Bella had tensed in anticipation as I drew closer, her breath catching in her throat. With a private, wicked grin, I skipped over her ass entirely, and moved onto to the top of her thighs, massaging my way down first one leg, than the other. Bella moaned in disappointment as I worked my way back up her legs, returning to the top, before once again skipping over her behind, moving onto her arms this time.

She was shaking life a leaf, lust clouding the air around us as I began my descent down her back again, this time pausing at her underwear, hooking my fingers into the elastic and sliding them down, pressing a kiss to the small of her back as I went, Tossing the panties onto the floor, I slowly worked back up her leg, this time ghosting my fingers over her ass. She moaned in response, turning her head to look over her shoulder at me and spreading her legs slightly.

Sitting back, I pulled her into my lap, unable to suppress the groan as her bare bottom rubbed against the hard-on tenting my boxers. I reached for the massage oil, pouring more into my hands before starting again at her shoulders, working my way down the front. In a similar manner as before, I skipped over her breasts, my fingers pausing momentarily at the apex of her thighs, before moving along to work the soft flesh of her upper thighs. Bella was squirming on top of me, her breath coming in pants as my fingers moved along her body.

"Please, Jazz…" She trailed off with a gasp, as I pressed my hand to her mound, my finger poised to slip inside her.

"Please what?" I replied pleasantly, and she moaned in response as my finger found its way into her, moving teasingly. She arched her hips, fairly begging for more contact.

"Touch me." She hissed, and I grinned, kissing her neck, wriggling my fingers against her. My thumb pressed against her clit at she cried out sharply, her fingers tearing the sheet they were threaded into. "More."

Smirking, I complied, dipping a finger into her waiting pussy. Her walls clenched around the digit momentarily, before loosening, and I began to stroke inside her. My other hand came up to cup her breast, the thumb brushing her nipple and Bella made an appreciative sound. The sound increased in volume and intensity as I added a second finger inside her, moving them faster in time to Bella's frenzied movements in my lap.

"Are you gonna come for me?" I purred into her ear, and she nodded her head frantically, bouncing against my hand. "I can't hear you."

"Yeah, I'm-I'm gonna-oh!" Bella hissed as I withdrew my fingers, lifting her up from my lap and laying her onto the bed. Her eyes burned into mine as I settled between her legs. I kissed her stomach, working my way down to her core, spreading her legs. Draping her legs over my shoulders, Bella tangled her fingers into my hair, her eyes glazed over with lust and anticipation as I brought my mouth to her. My tongue darted out, tasting her sweetness, and a low growl started in her throat.

Bella continued to vocalize as I worked my tongue in and out of her folds, before adding my fingers and bringing my lips to her clit, catching the swollen pink button between them and tugging slightly.

"Oh! Fuck, fuck, oh God!" Bella cursed, her hips bucking up to meet my face, her pussy convulsing around my fingers as her orgasm slammed into her. I continued to thrust my fingers inside of her, still working at her clit, grinning when she came a second time with a yowl, her fingers tugging in my hair to get me closer to her.

Pleased, I backed away, kissing a path back up her body until I was level with her face, taking in her closed eyes and satisfied smile. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I snuggled closer, pressing my still-covered erection against her core. Bella felt this, and her legs intertwined with mine, bringing me closer. I kissed her soundly, feeling the contented purring in her chest.

"Am I doing a good job as your personal sex slave, mistress?" I asked playfully, and Bella opened an eye, observing me with a mock-critical expression.

"I dunno. I suppose it—adequate," Bella replied loftily, pulling away and sitting up. "Stand, slave." I played along good naturedly, standing at the edge of the bed. She crawled over to the edge, before settling back on her hands, stretching out her legs. She ran a foot up my leg, and I shivered, electing a grin from her.

"Take off your underwear, I want to see you." She commanded, dropping her foot, and I complied, pushing my underwear down to my feet. Stepping out of them, I stood there as Bella placed one hand on my hips, the other wrapping around my cock, her thumb brushing over the head, smearing the pre-come down my length. I groaned as she began to work her hand up and down my length, occasionally using her mouth, her tongue following her hand and engulfing me. I could feel the pressure building up in my stomach when Bella backed away, scooting back on the bed and looking up at me imperiously, the smile playing around her lips ruining the supreme expression.

"You will do, slave. Come here." She said, and I scrambled onto the bed, hovering over her. She grabbed my shoulders, pulling me down and kissing me hungrily, one hand coming to my cock and fitting it against her entrance. My hand joined her as she spread her legs, and I pushed into her. With cried out simultaneously, pulling away from the kiss as I settled onto my knees. One of Bella's legs came up and over my shoulder as I began to move in and out of her, reveling in the tight wetness, the feeling of her muscles fluttering madly around me. Bella groaned appreciatively as I brought my hand between us, working at her clit, and her hands came up to her breasts.

She came quickly, once, twice as I continued to thrust inside of her, and was on the verge of her third orgasm when mine was coming to a head. Her leg slipped from my shoulder and I pressed myself against her, one hand holding her waist, the other bracing myself against the headboard as I picked up speed, our lips coming together. Bella moved beneath me, her hips rising and falling, her soft flesh pressed against mine. I pulled away, pressing kisses to her neck, listening to her panting, loud in my ear. She moaned, pulling at my hips, eager to feel me more.

"God, you feel so fucking good," I growled into her ear, and she moaned in response. I felt her tongue dart out, felt it against the sensitive patch of skin behind my ear, and she followed it with a light kiss, her teeth nibbling slightly. The sensation pushed me over the edge, and I came, hard, my body bucking under the feeling. Bella came seconds later, her inner muscles fluttering and milking everything I was worth out of me. I felt like I was coming for days, the sensation racing through me.

Finally, my hips stilled, and I collapsed to the bed, the only sounds in the room our heavy breathing and Bella's contended purring. She broke the silence first, pushing my hair from my face.

"That was satisfactory," She teased, and I kissed her roughly, my cock hardening inside her again.

"Just satisfactory?" I asked between kisses, and she moaned, lifting her hips against me.

"All right, that was fucking fantastic," she conceded, and I grinned against her lips as I came back to full strength. Bella squirmed beneath me, feeling me swell inside her, and I groaned at the contact, stilling her hips.

"That's what I thought." I replied smugly, before reclaiming her lips with my own, ready for the second of many rounds.

**xoxo**

**Lemony goodness….mmmmh. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I have some news for all my faithful, awesometastical readers; and the new ones as well!  
First of all, check out 'Stockholm Syndrome,' it's my latest story, on my page. Best way to describe it is an exercise in angst, which I so sorely need after all the sugary goodness coming from this story.  
In other news, I started school today (booooo.) As a matter of fact, I'm posting this from the library, sucking up the one perk of community college (FREE WIRELESS :D). I was gonna post last night, but then I got all caught up in the pre-firsr-day-of-school BS. So, the plan is to continue the same updating schedule I've been keeping lately, which is updating on Sundays. However, that might not be possible sometimes with the absolute craziness of my schedule. But I'm not giving up!  
Review? :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Let's do the time warp again!**

**xoxo**

**Bella's POV**

Being in California was doing me a world of good; the ridiculously nice weather was a welcome change from Washington's icy winters, even if the weather didn't physically affect me. I'd take the occasional grey skies and rain over the near-daily blizzards of Forks. In the two and a half weeks that had passed since my arrival into town, Jasper and I had settled into a routine that worked quite well for both of us. Jasper continued to work at Sony, and I went with him to the studio a few times. But for now, I was focusing my time on doing freelance work for a small newspaper down here. Working on my own time, taking the stories they assigned to me at seventy-five bucks a pop was a nice little distraction, but left me wanting more, and so I had started looking into editorial positions. The late hours would honestly been more suitable for me, as it would leave me free during the day, to spend time with Jasper.

Speaking of which, as I lulled about in bed, the sun streaming through the window and spilling over my skin, showing just how well the spray-tan treatments were working, Jasper came into the room, carrying two mugs. From here, I could smell the slightly bitter tang of animal blood, and the sweeter scent of human blood. Both of them had a slight edge to them, both in scent and taste, like canned food, but it was still consumable, and did the job. He handed the mug with the caricature of the bear on the side to me, keeping the one with the stick figure design for himself. The mugs were an early Christmas present from Esme, a cute and fun little present that we both enjoyed immensely.

Jasper settled down into the bed next to me, and I curled into his side, handing him the remote. Kissing my forehead, he unpaused the movie on screen, leaving both of us to our thoughts and the movie.

Christmas was twelve days away, and I had still yet to find a decent present for Jasper. Sure, I had found a few, one of which was an acoustic guitar, to replace the one he kept at home after I broke it over his head in a mock-fight, but none of them felt really significant. It didn't have the feel of a present that would mean something and would always be cherished. Subtle attempts to find out what he wanted had left me frustrated; according to him, just having me in his life was the best present. Corny, but the statement tugged at my heartstrings, leaving me feeling warm and fuzzy. When he'd look at me, his eyes, be they crimson, or violet from contacts, filled with love and warmth, it only made me more sure about my decision to spend the holidays here.

Once I finished my cup, I motioned for Jasper to hand me his empty mug, before climbing out of the bed.

"I can take those downstairs, babe," Jasper said, and I shook my head, leaning down to kiss him before backing out his reach as he made to pull me back down.

"I've got it. Don't trip, potato chip." I said playfully, and he blew a raspberry at me, pausing the movie. "It'll only be a minute." Heading down the stairs, I heard Jasper laugh.

"I'm keeping time; you've got fifty-four seconds," He called after me, and I shook my head ruefully; silly boy. Smiling, I dropped the mugs into the sink, placing the drain stopper into the sink and running the water until it warmed up. Adding a bit of soap, I filled the sink halfway and left the mugs to soak. Wiping my hands on the over-sized t-shirt, I jumped as the doorbell rang. Damn, it was barely nine. Did the housewives in this neighborhood ever sleep in? Grumbling, I made it halfway to the hallway, before the sweet, sharp scent of vampire hit me, one I was familiar with.

"Alice!" I squealed, racing down the rest of hall and flinging the door open. Alice stood on the doorstep, an outsized bag in hand, as the limo at the curb pulled away. "Can't ever arrive normally, can you?" I asked, opening the door wider and letting her step in. Jasper joined us at the door, taking Alice's bag from her and wrapping her into a quick hug.

"Hello, Alice," He said, ruffling her hair and grinning as she batted his hand away, frowning up at him. I laughed at her anger, pulling her into a hug as well. She returned the hug, still glaring up at Jasper.

"I'm not above tearing off a few of your fingers, Jasper Whitlock, if you keep messing up my hair!" She threatened, her trilling voice sounding like music to my ears and reminding me of home. Talking on the phone just wasn't the same as seeing someone in the flesh. Jasper smirked, retreating upstairs to deposit her bag in the guest room, leaving us alone in the hallway. I kicked the door close as Alice stepped back, taking in my appearance.

"You've let yourself go, Bella. All those nighties I packed, and you're in one of Jasper's t-shirts. Pah!" She scowled playfully, placing a hand on her hip. Mirroring her pose, I grinned.

"I did use those nighties. Jasper just can't take any clothing off of me without tearing it to bits," I replied, as Jasper came back into the entranceway. Alice shook her head, tsking as she did so.

"You two are a mess; it's a good thing I'm in town." She said, and I cocked my head at her, wondering what had brought her into town anyway. Her skin was carefully darkened, showing signs of a semi-recent spray tanning session; this clearly wasn't a spur of a moment visit.

"What brings you to town anyway?" I asked, and Alice and Jasper exchanged a look, before Alice looked back to me. "I don't like the look of this."

"I'm here to help both of you finish your Christmas shopping, Jasper today, you tomorrow, and then it's back to Forks for me." She replied, checking her phone. "Jasper, you need to be ready to go in twenty minutes, we have three malls to hit before we go to Sunset Strip, and if we don't leave on time, we're going to mess out on at least one great deal." Alice informed him, tapping her foot and pointing up the stairs. Jasper playfully saluted her.

"Yes ma'am. On it, right now!" Jasper said, kissing my forehead, before jogging back up the stairs. Turning to me, Alice pulled me into the kitchen, and she settled down at the island. Her golden eyes took me in, sparkling brightly. I moved to the cupboard, and then the fridge, preparing two mugs of animal blood.

"Ok, lady. I want details; how has the past couple of weeks been? Give me details I probably didn't see, but keep it PG-13." She demanded, and I shook my head, laughing. Oh, Alice.

**xoxo**

Ten minutes passed fairly quickly, and in those ten minutes, I came to the conclusion that Alice was scheming. She was her usual, easily excitable self, but she was fidgety, an abnormality for us. Her fingers played with the locket around her neck, reflexively opening and closing it.

_Chk-chk. Chk-Chk. Chk-_

Reaching out, I wrapped my free hand around hers, closing the locket and holding it closed. Alice looked up me, slightly guiltily.

"What are you scheming?" I asked, and her eyes widened marginally, before a smile crossed her lips.

"What you make you think I'm scheming?" She asked, and I released her necklace, sitting back to observe her. She immediately opened the locket, then snapped it shut. I arched an eyebrow, and her hand fell into her lap guiltily.

"Well, I had a vision awhile ago, concerning you and Jasper." Biting her lip, she looked down into her lap. "I'm not so sure how you're going to take it."

If it was possible, my stomach would be turning flip-flops. Swallowing the venom that welled up in my mouth, I nodded at her to go on.

"Well, I've been having wedding visions lately. Rosalie and Emmett aren't planning a wedding anytime soon, and neither are Tim and I. And Edward? I definitely know it isn't him." She gave me a long stare, as I processed the information. Suddenly, everything clicked.

With a gasp, the mug slipped from my grasp. Alice's hands darted out instantly, catching the cup and placing it on the counter in front of us, but I barely noticed.

Marriage. Proposals. Weddings. Flowers and white dresses and so much hoopla.

Me?

"You must have misinterpreted it," I blurted out suddenly, and Alice shot me a look that clearly said 'bitch, please.'

Placing my elbows on the counter, I buried my face in my hands, unable to stop the quiet moan from escaping. Charlie and Renee, or rather, Renee, had ruined me for marriage for life. In fact, Renee had very nearly ruined me for all dating. Her flightiness had ended in more failed relationships than I could count, growing up. It seemed that no sooner than I had gotten even remotely used to guy, they were no longer together, and she was in pieces over him. Within two days, she was 'falling fast' for another man. My move to Forks had been my own little protest to her marriage to Phil. Surprisingly, they were still going strong; had I been 'alive,' I would have been an older sister to the baby boy she had less than a year ago.

Charlie was a bit better, but not by much. Him and Billy Black were as thick as thieves when it came to 'scoring chicks,' as Billy so eloquently put it. Many of their weekend fishing trips were actually them playing wingman to each other. I was always expecting Charlie to come back with a new step-mother for me. Thankfully, he's a sight more level-headed than Renee. He had settled down considerably when I moved down here; within than first year he had began seeing Sue Clearwater, widowed only two years. And yet, here he was, settling down.

"Argh," I groaned, and Alice patted my head consolingly.

Renee's experiences alone were enough to put me off of marriage, sure. But I was older, and more wiser than she was when she took the plunge with Charlie. I could handle marriage, couldn't I? It wouldn't be a mistake, would it? Besides the fact that I hadn't even been seeing Jasper for six months at that point. And I hadn't even been entirely over Edward for a month.

But I loved Jasper, I really did. He kept a smile on my face, cheered me up when I was down. He was amazing and perfect, in every sense of the word. And best of all, he was mine.

Could I keep it that way, keep him as mine?

I looked up at Alice, who was gazing out the window thoughtfully.

"Alice," I whispered, and her head swung around. Upstairs, the shower turned off. "Is this going to work out?"

A slow smile crossed her face, one I had seen many times before. It meant things were going her way.

"Trust me, it will. I have a plan."

**xoxo**

**Anyone else get a sinking feeling in their stomach when they read the last line? Heh heh…oh, Alice.  
Sorry this chapter is so short; I've hit major writer's block that coincides with the start of the new semester. Gah. Seriously, I spent Tuesday afternoon in the library while I was waiting for a class to start so I could hopefully add in (didn't happen, which also didn't help) and I spent the majority of it with my head down on the desk, trying to process how to write this chapter. The second half of it is a major rewrite; I had initially switched to Jasper's POV, and then I realized I didn't like it…so here we are, with Bella's POV still. Also sorry for the late post; I realized I hadn't even started Chapter 22, and I don't like to post a chapter until I have the following one completed…so yeah. But, don't worry, the next chapter will more than make up for this one, I promise.**

**Next up? Christmas :). Read and Review! And check out Stockholm Syndrome, if you're feeling a bit angsty.**


	22. Chapter 22

**bDisclaimer: 'Tis the season in which everything you know gets thrown out of whack.**

**xoxo**

**Bella's POV**

"I don't think I like this tree." I sniffed, and Jasper groaned, releasing the tip of the Douglas fir from its straightened position. He brushed the needles from his jacket, tucking his arms back into his pockets. He had a small scowl fixed on his face, and although his eyes were hidden behind the aviator shades, I knew he was glowering at me. I almost couldn't blame him; this was the third lot we had been to today, still with no luck. The trees in California were god-awful, compared on the ones in Forks.

Jasper had initially broached the idea of an artificial tree, which I shot down. If there was one thing that made the holidays really feel like the holidays, it was the tree, the scent of the pine needles and the decorating. It just wouldn't be the same with a plastic tree. Maybe we shouldn't hadn't waited until ten days before Christmas to buy a tree, but the thought hadn't crossed our minds until Alice reminded us just before she boarded the plane. Jasper and I had exchanged a look, before swearing loudly and earning a reproachful look from the matronly lady passing by. And so, once we had seen Alice off, we started our search.

The young man who had initially asked if we needed assistance stood by, looking almost as fidgety as Jasper as I observed a White Spruce, wrinkling my nose. None of these trees were doing it for me. I rubbed at my eyes, and felt Jasper step closer, resting an arm over my shoulder.

"Is it too much to ask for to find a decent tree?" I sighed, and Jasper was quiet. I looked up at him, to see that he was focused on some spot toward the back of the lot.

"Let's look over here," He said, lifting his sunglasses slightly and giving me a significant glance. I took his hand, and allowed him to lead me toward the back of the lot, around the screaming children, stressed parents, and bored-looking teenagers drafted into the service of tree sales. We stopped slightly behind a beautiful Noble fir, and I admired it for a few seconds, taking in the fullness of the branches.

"This one's nice, what do-" Jasper cut me off with his lips, pressing them to mine. I automatically stepped into his arms, deepening the kiss. His hands slid down my back to my behind, giving it a light squeeze before releasing me and stepping back as if nothing had happened. I brought a hand to my lips, a little dazed.

"What was that for?" I asked, bemused, and he shrugged, grinning slightly.

"You look like you needed it. And, for the record, I like this tree." He said with a cheeky grin, which I returned, waving to the young man, much to his relief.

**xoxo**

Of course, it didn't end there. Jasper had no lights or decorations for the tree, which meant we'd have to brave the shopping crowds. Once the tree was safely stored in the garage, we were off again, finding ourselves in a crowded store. Grim-faced adults searched diligently through the piles of stocking stuffers, argued with store associates over the availability of the toy they _had_ to have. Children ran rampant in the toy aisles, informing their parents that they needed to send another letter to Santa, because they had to have a certain doll dress, or video game.

It was complete and utter chaos, and I loved it.

I couldn't say the same for Jasper. Each time yet another tired human treaded on the back of his heels, or accidentally bumped him with their cart, he'd sigh, and look down at me.

"You owe me. You owe me so much." He just say, shaking his head and readjusting the heel of his sneakers.

My boy was a total trooper, from the tree lot, to the store, to methodically hanging lights, stringing them along from his perch on the ladder, securing them with the staple gun, and replacing the one burnt-out bulb that had messed up a strand. He was equally helpful inside the house, as he dutifully screwed the tree into the base, looping light strands. I even caught him shifting the colored glass bulbs without instruction, eyeing them critically.

He quickly fixed a scowl on his face when he looked up to see me watching him with a smile, but I think he really enjoyed it.

I know he enjoyed the way I looked when I was naked under the Christmas lights, anyways.

**xoxo**

I've never been the most prompt person, I'll willingly admit that. But never have I ever dropped the ball as badly as I did this year. I got my shopping done pretty quickly, thanks to Alice's slave-driver tendencies. But, as soon as Jasper and I dropped her off at the airport, I tossed all the presents, save for Jasper's, into one of the downstairs closets, making a mental note to wrap them and get them ready to be shipped. Jasper's were hidden in the empty pantry as he never went in there.

When did I finally get around to it? December 22nd. I had opened the door to the closet, intent on finding a coat I had stored in there, when I found myself faced with an avalanche of clothes, books, and boxes, still in their shopping bags. I caught them deftly, before swearing as I gazed up at the mountain of presents in my arms. Kicking the closet door, I felt my foot go through the wood, and I swore, before yanking it free and heading into the living room with the pile.

Once everything was on the floor, I found myself overwhelmed by the sheer multitude of presents Alice had chosen for the family, along with herself. As I thought mutinous thoughts about the pixie, my phone buzzed, signaling a text.

_I was wondering when you'd get around to wrapping those…you want to ship no later than noon tomorrow to get them delivered by the 24__th__. Love you! Xoxo._

I knew Alice was laughing at me in Forks, probably sharing the vision with the family even as I read the text. Grumbling, I headed back for the closet to grab the coat, and taking my keys and wallet, in need of wrapping necessities.

Why couldn't I have just gotten gift cards?

**xoxo**

"Stupid holiday season. Stupid wrapping paper, stupid tape, stupid bow." I growled to myself as I taped up the edges of a clothing box. The purr of the Ducati's engine reached my ears long before the garage door opened. I could hear Jasper's cheerful whistling, and it set my teeth on edge.

"Stupid cheerful boyfriend." I said, raising my tone slightly as the door from the garage to the kitchen slammed shut. Jasper laughed, and I heard the clink of ceramic, along with the whoosh of the opening fridge. A minute later he was settling next to me on the floor, handing me a mug. I took it gratefully, sipping the warm blood and leaning against his arm, closing my eyes. He whistled as he took in the wreck the living room had become, covered in shopping bags, still overflowing with gifts, as well as the oversized pile of wrapped gifts.

"Damn, and I thought Alice broke the bank when she took me shopping." He said, and I cracked an eye open to gaze up at him.

"Have you gotten everything wrapped?" I asked, and he nodded, flinching away as I punched his arm lightly. "Why didn't you remind me?"

"Because I assumed you had already gotten it done, and was just waiting to tell me so we could ship everything together?" He ventured, and I stuck my tongue out at him, before sitting up and setting the mug on the coffee table. "Need some help, Darlin'?"

"Yes, please." I sighed gratefully, and he picked up two of the books from the Border's bag.

"Hey, you got me _The Zombie Survival Guide_! And _World War Z,_" He cheered, turning the books over. Grinning, I peeled the paper backing from one of the ornate bows and sticking it in his hair. He struck a model pose, still holding the book.

"Like I'd leave your presents out here. They're well hidden from your prying eyes. " I replied, as he laid the books on a square of wrapping paper, trimming it. He worked efficiently, securely taping all the edged and curling ribbon. Emmett was going to have a heart attack when he couldn't get into the package so easily.

"Oh, I know. I also know where you hid them." He said matter-of-factly, and I froze, midway through labeling the recently wrapped clothing box. I glanced over at him, as applied a label to the book package.

"Oh, really? Where, then?" I asked casually, laying down the Sharpie. He picked it up, smiling at me.

"Under the bed, of course. Where else would you hide a present?" He joked, and I threw an empty cardboard tube at him. He batted it away, still smiling. "Who is this for, anyway?"

"Emmett," I replied, and he labeled the package, setting it aside, before taking another sip from his mug. We worked in silence, only speaking when Jasper asked who each gift was intended for. By the time we had the mountain of gifts wrapped and ready to go, it was past ten.

Standing, I stacked the packages into the plastic bags carefully at first, mindful of the bows. Jasper stopped me, catching my wrist and pulling me up onto the couch next to him. I shifted the packages on the cushions onto the coffee table before laying down with him, naturally falling into a comfortable position. My head rested on his chest, my legs wound between his as he turned on the television. _Home Alone _ was on Demand and he ordered it. Reaching toward the back of the couch, I pulled the decorative flannel blanket over us out of habit, before settling down more snugly against him. One of his arms came to rest over my body, holding me against him and I closed my eyes, taking in his spicy-sweet scent. An overwhelming sense of comfort and love overcame me, and I sighed happily. Jasper kissed my forehead and I felt the feeling grow, as if he was amplifying it. I grinned, and his hand came up to my face, brushing my hair from it.

"What's on your mind, Kitten?" He murmured.

"Nothing much. I'm just…_happy._" I confessed, opening my eye and propping myself up on my forearms. "Really, truly happy. I don't think I've been this happy during the holidays since before my change." I thought back to my last Christmas as a human, feeling slightly saddened. Jasper noticed, hugging me tightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I started to shake my head, then stopped, realizing I had been bottling it all up.

"Sometimes, I just can't stop thinking about my last Christmas with Charlie, before all of this. All of this vampire and werewolf bullshit, before I was with Jacob, before I knew the Cullens even existed." I recounted, thinking back to Christmas when I was in my sophomore year.

**xoxo**

_Christmas had always been a 'Charlie Holiday,' no exceptions. No matter what has happening, wherever we lived, it was the same. Charlie would send a plane ticket to me, and the day that my classes ended I'd be taken to the airport by Renee. She'd always try to persuade me to stay for the holidays, saying Charlie would understand._

_It was pure selfishness on her part. I loved Renee, she was my mother, one of my closest friends, just as Charlie was my father and similarly one of my closest friends, but she was selfish. She had me for my birthday, Charlie's birthday, Thanksgiving, and a multitude of other holidays. Charlie only got me for Christmas and occasionally the summer, if I wasn't enrolled for summer classes. But she wanted me even then. I think it was her subtle way of getting back at Charlie, not only taking me from him, but trying to keep me away as well._

_This year promised to be something special. Rather than going out to the Reservation today, Charlie's friends and family were coming out here, to our house. They would be bringing food, and Sue Clearwater, newly widowed and drifting in a sea of holiday loneliness would be helping me, but it was going to be my show. I was both excited and terrified. Cooking had always been a hobby of mine. It had started off as a necessity, as Renee's limited cooking skills left us running on a steady diet of boxed meals and fast food. However, as I grew older, and Renee let me into the kitchen when I showcased a degree of competence that she didn't possess, I took over the cooking. I'm pretty sure it came from Charlie and Grandma Marie, Charlie's mom. Charlie was a good cook in his own right, although he ate out more often than not._

_Christmas Eve found me in the kitchen until three a.m., methodically thawing the turkey and preparing the pies. Piles of printed recipes covered the counters, as did small drifts of flour and sugar, along with broken eggshells. I was a mess, dusted in flour myself and running on very little sleep._

_I had pulled the final pie from the oven when Charlie ventured down the stairs and past the kitchen in his pajamas, his arms filled with clumsily wrapped presents and gift bags. It was tradition, not to lay out presents until Christmas eve, or in this case, early Christmas morning. He stopped near the entrance to the kitchen, and I smiled wearily at him, before pushing my bangs out of my eyes, probably getting flour in them in the process. Shaking his head, he continued onto the living room. Several minutes later he entered the kitchen as I slid a pile of freshly baked cookies from the cooling rack onto a plate. He took one, before waving me out of the way._

"_Go to bed, Bells." He admonished gently taking a bite out of the cookie. I looked up at him, his eyes the same shade of brown as mine, and cookie crumbs caught in his moustache. I couldn't help it, I burst into hysterical giggles. It may have been from exhaustion, I wasn't sure, but Charlie looked alarmed._

"_I'm fine, Dad." I said, turning back to the thawed turkey and looking over the assembled spices. Charlie stopped me as I picked up the directions for the turkey._

"_Bed, now Bella. Before Santa comes and takes your presents back." He said seriously, but his eyes glittered in amusement and his mouth twitched beneath his moustache._

"_But the turkey…" I began tiredly, and he cut me off, wiping some flour from my nose._

"_I can handle it. Grandma Marie taught me how her recipe works." He said, directing me toward the stairs. I stopped at the doorway, coming back to kiss his cheek lightly._

"_Night, Dad. I love you." I said, and he grunted in response, but kissed my cheek as well._

"_Night, Kiddo. Love you too." He said, turning to the turkey, but not before I caught the smile spread._

**xoxo**

Jasper smiled as I recounted the story, reveling in the memory. It was one of the ones that had come through clearly after my change, for which I was grateful. Even as a human, it was one of my most cherished memories, both the scene in the kitchen, and the rest of the day.

"It sounds like you had a good Christmas," Jasper murmured, and I smiled, glancing back to the TV.

"I did. But now, I think maybe it's time to create some new Christmas memories," I said, and I felt Jasper smile against my hair.

"I think it is," he agreed.

**xoxo**

I was positive the woman at the Fed Ex store would willingly donate her firstborn to me and Jasper once we had all of our packages securely stored in three large boxes, and the overnight shipping was processed, bringing our total upward of $400, insurance and all. The rest of the 23rd and 24th passed in a flurry of baking, preparing little gift baskets with goodies. We delivered baskets up and down the street, and even made a rather large one for everyone at Sony, which turned out to be a hit. The scent of gingerbread and chocolate were redolent in the air, making us gag slightly at the thought that the humans could so easily consume the food.

We received visits from a number of our neighbors, all of them bearing Christmas cards and small baskets of baked treats. Ryan's visit was quite enjoyable, although short. He arrived on our doorstep with his partner Gregory in tow, both of them tanned and glowing, fresh from their honeymoon. Ryan babbled a mile a minute, gushing about the beautiful scenery of the Virgin Islands, before thrusting the basket of cookies in hand and dragging an overwhelmed Gregory down the pathway, waving.

Jasper took one look at the basket I was holding, then up to my face, and my confused expression, before bursting into laughter. He took the basket from me, closing the door.

"Trust me, these cookies are only good for throwing at plate glass windows," He confided, when I protested when he dumped the cookies into the trash. "I took them with me to Sony last year; Eric nearly broke a tooth on one of the sugar cookies."

Alice called Christmas eve to let us know that the packages had all arrived and Emmett was already banned from the Christmas tree by Esme. Just a typical day back in Forks.

Jasper was a bundle of energy, opening the packages from my family and spreading the presents under the tree, adding mine to the pile as well. I think he was agitated that I had banned him from the bedroom for a good part of the evening as I wrapped his gifts and sang along to my own mix of Christmas music.

"_Santa slap me on the wrist, put me on your naughty list…"_ I sang, and Jasper groaned from the other side of the door. I snickered, turning up the iPod dock.

"Santa may not scold you, but I'm going to," Jasper mumbled and I shook my head, smiling. "Bella, let me in. Please? I'm going through withdrawals."

"_You're my sexy little gift, I'll unwrap you with my kiss…_ If you can wait, you'll get to unwrap a gift a little early," I teased, and he groaned. A wave of arousal hit me through the door, but he complied, heading back down the stairs.

The evening flew by, and it was nearing midnight by the time I finished wrapping his final present that would go under the tree, before stashing the final one into my bedside table drawer. Climbing down from the bed, I padded over to the dresser, pulling out a simple fire-red nightie and matching thong. I pulled them on, before shrugging into the light robe and scooping up the first pile of presents.

Jasper was sprawled out on the couch, an arm thrown over his eyes when I entered the room. He lifted his arm as I walked by to spread out the presents; when I turned back he was sitting up, his eyes wide and hungry. I smiled at him sweetly, heading back up the stairs and putting an extra swing in my hips. He groaned.

"Dammit, Bella. You're such a tease," He said as I returned back downstairs with the second load of presents, laying those down. I turned around, my hands landing on my hips as I fixed a mock scowl on my face.

"I am not a tease!" I replied, walking over to him and straddling him with a grin. "I always finish what I start."

We both glanced at the clock on the wall, before smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Tiger." I whispered into his ear, catching the lobe between my lips. "Your present may not have been as early as you wanted, but here it is."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kitten," He smiled, gently pulling the robe away from my body and laying me back on the couch.

**xoxo**

The early morning hours of Christmas passed quickly, lost in a swirl of ecstasy and love as Jasper and I celebrated our first Christmas together. It was a peaceful time, only broken by the ecstatic screams of children up and down the streets as they woke to find that 'Santa' had visited. Jasper prepared a couple of mugs of blood for us while I headed upstairs, dressing in a more demure set of pajamas and a hoodie. Looking over my shoulder, I opened the drawer to the nightstand, withdrawing the small package stored within. I tucked it into my hoodie pocket before heading downstairs into the kitchen.

The mugs sat on the counter, both filled, but Jasper was nowhere to seen. I heard him moving about in the garage, before he came back in, holding something in his hands.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked playfully, picking up my mug. He blinked, and then held up the small padded bag that I kept my digital camera in.

"You left it in the car," He said with a shrug, picking up his own mug before looping an arm over my shoulder and pulling me close. "Now, let's go open these presents, yeah?"

I kissed his cheek, before we headed into the living room, settling down on the floor. We made short work of the sorting, and before long, we both had a fairly sizable pile of gifts stacked besides us. I took one look at the stacks around me and laughed.

"Is all this really necessary?" I asked, and Jasper chuckled briefly, motioning to his own pile of gifts.

"I could say the same about this," He joked, and we exchanged a smile, before turning to our gifts. I waited for Jasper to open his first gift, a smallish package. His grin widened when he peeled away the last of the paper, revealing the box.

"Oh, damn!" He laughed, holding up the box and grinning as I took the digital camera from its pouch. My first gift to Jasper had been one of the new iPhones, a replacement for the one I had accidentally washed a few days before Christmas. He struck a pose with the box, still grinning and I snapped the picture, unable to keep the smile from my face. Once the picture was taken, he leaned forward, handing me a box near the middle of my own pile.

"You should probably open this one now, I think," Jasper told me, and I passed off the camera, doing as he said. Inside, I found an iPhone of my own, and I couldn't help but laugh as I lifted it from its box, finding a sim card already inserted and a collection of brightly-colored rubber bumpers.

"I figured that since you're down here you might want a California phone number, instead of the Forks area code," He shrugged, but he was smiling. "Plus, now that I have mine we can use FaceTime if either one of us is out of town." I giggled when the phone turned on and finished loading, displaying Jasper with a little smirk on his face as my background.

"Thanks, babe," I said, crawling over and kissing him soundly, before settling back into the pile.

The morning went on in that manner, presents being opened and pictures being taken. Alice's intuition came through time and time again, as we found ourselves with presents that we enjoyed immensely, along with various gifts from the Cullens. Besides the usual clothes and books, Jasper had gifted me with a new laptop and I had gotten him an Xbox, along with several games and an Xbox membership so he could play online.

"That way you'll get another chance to teabag Emmett in Halo," I said dryly as he lifted the headset to his ears, smiling.

It was almost noon by the time the last presents had been opened. Jasper and I were moving about the living room, picking up the wrapping paper. I was a bundle of nerves, constantly patting the small package in my pocket. Jasper stopped me when I nearly threw away one of his present boxes, with the present still inside. He took my hands, dropping the bag to the floor. Leading me over to the couch, he sat me down, peering at me concernedly.

"Why are you so nervous? You're wound tighter than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs," He said, and I sighed, knowing this was a better time than anything.

"Well, it's about us. Can we talk?" I ventured, and his face fell slightly, before he marshaled it into a neutral expression. He nodded shortly.

"Sure, Bella. What's on your mind?" He said, and I squeezed his hand. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, trying to find the words I needed to say.

"I love you, babe. I really, really do. Ever since that night in Hollywood? You've always been on my mind, always. I just knew from the moment that we both said it was just physical that I was lying to myself. You're beyond amazing. Words can't describe how amazing you are, or how much you mean to me," I began, and his face softened.

"I love you too, Bella. You know that," He replied, and I smiled, squeezing his hand again.

"So, I've been thinking a lot these past few days. We've given each other so many gifts, but they're just material things, you know? A new sweater doesn't say 'I love you, and you're my everything,' quite as well as I'd like it to," I slid from the couch, kneeling on the floor beside him. Jasper's eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he said nothing as I reached into my sweater pocket, coming out with the small package, handing it to Jasper.

He opened it wordlessly, his fingers finding the slight groove in the small velvet case. Inside was a simple platinum band, a ring of sapphires and canary diamonds running around it. He looked up at me sharply as I took the box from him, pulling out the ring.

"Jasper, I know this is completely out of left field, and definitely unusual, but if you'd agree to marry me, you would make me the happiest vampire in the existence of vampires, ever." I said. Jasper blinked, before smiling at me.

"Of course, Darlin'" He replied, his voice slightly husky. I slid the ring onto his finger, unable to control the sudden explosion of warmth inside me. I felt like dancing and screaming, all doubt aside. "But, I have a question for you," He continued, reaching into his own pocket.

My jaw dropped when he came out with his own black velvet box, opening the lid to reveal a ring that was a more feminine duplicate of the one I had chosen for him. The band was slimmer, and there was a princess cut canary diamond set between the ring of canary diamonds and sapphires, but it was the other half to a set, exactly.

"My proposal may not be as dramatic as yours," He began, sliding down onto the floor next to me and taking my hand into his own. "But, you mean just as much to me as I do to you, maybe even more. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Bella?" He whispered. Now, it was my turn to blink, and nod wordlessly. He slid the ring onto my finger, grinning.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, turning my hand and admiring the way the light reflected off of it.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jasper said, pulling me into his lap. "I love you, so much." He whispered into my ear. Our lips met, before he began kissing a trail down my skin, working down to the base of my neck. He pushed the hoodie away from my shoulders, before repeating the process with the thin strap to my tank top. He kissed the bared skin gently, and I held onto his shoulders, allowing my eyes to flutter closed.

"I love you too," I replied, as his hands slid along my stomach teasingly. "I love you," I whispered again as he lowered me to the floor, his fingers hooking into the elastic waist of my pajama bottoms. He grinned as he slowly lowered them, leaving me in my underwear.

"Would you consider this to be an adequate enough Christmas memory?" He asked, and I nodded as he lowered himself down to the floor next to me, pulling me close to his body. I peeled away his shirt, taking in the smooth planes of his skin.

"Definitely more than adequate," I grinned, reaching for the fly of his jeans. Before I could undo the button however, the sound of a car turning into our driveway made us both pause. The engine shut off, and we heard the creak and them slam of a door, before a booming voice cut through the relative quiet of the street.

"Yo, lovebirds! The Cullens have landed! Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christmas!" Emmett called, and I groaned, pressing my face into Jasper's shoulder. We both sat up reluctantly, exchanging a glance.

"Did you know they were coming?" Jasper asked as he pulled on his shirt? I shook my head as I stepped into my pajama bottoms. I was feeling a mix of annoyance at their unexpected arrival and happiness at getting to see my family during our first Christmas apart.

"No idea," I confessed, as we headed to the front door. Carlisle and Esme were already on the doorstep, while Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Tim were clustered on the walkway behind them. Edward was conspicuously absent, for which I was grateful. All of them were smiling brightly as I opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, dears," Esme cooed, kissing both of us on the cheek. Carlisle hugged me, before shaking Jasper's hand.

"We hope we're not disturbing you," He said, taking Esme's hand. "I know that many new couples would like to spend their first Christmases together without interruption, but something just didn't feel right without Bella. That, and Alice assured us we wouldn't be a bother," Carlisle finished, looking over to Alice.

Jasper and I both shot her a look, and she smiled angelically in return, slipping through the family and into the hallway. She took first my hand, and then Jasper's examining the engagement bands.

"Oh, good. They look better than I thought!" She squealed, releasing our hands. I looked over to Jasper, who was staring at me.

"Alice knew you were proposing?" We asked at the same time. My brow furrowed, and his did the same.

"Of course, she helped me pick out the ring, when we went shopping." Jasper replied, scratching his head. I shot a glare at the pixie, who fixed an innocent look on her face.

"She convinced me to propose in the first place," I replied slowly, taking in the facts. "Alice!" I said, and she hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Bella! Don't be mad at me; everything worked out." She chided, and I mock-glared at her, before returning the hug.

"What's all this about proposals?" Emmett demanded, stepping into the house as well. Jasper and I exchanged a small smile, before I looked to Emmett.

"Well, you see…" I held out my hand, and Emmett gaped at the ring on my hand, before turning to Jasper, grinning widely.

"Bout damn time someone made an honest woman out of my little sister!" He chortled, slapping him on the back, as Esme and Rosalie examined my ring as well. I couldn't help but smile as we moved into the living room.

This definitely was a Christmas to remember.

**Xoxo**

**Early uploads, FTW! :D. I was going to wait and upload this next Sunday, but then I realized I absolutely couldn't wait—too much excitement! So, here we have the next installment.**

**Oh, the pure, unadulterated fluff! xD. So, show of hands, how many of you are happy with this chapter? I am, I am! This was one of my favorite chapters. I'm trying to work a bit more love into the story, and I think I've got it here, in their smiles, and the natural little patterns they fall into. They're a bit of a mix, really. They're comfortable with each other, like an old married couple, but also still experiencing that ridiculous happy, in love glow of the honeymoon phase of a relationship.  
Alice and her schemes…oh, I love her! Originally, I was going to write in a ring shopping scene with Jasper and Alice, but then I realized I didn't like it. Alice's visions are like my kryptonite. They weaken the story and drag it down, cause I have to fight not to reveal everything.**

**FaceTime will come into play in the later chapters, I promise ;). Hehe…**

**In any case, review! :). I have more holiday fluff coming up, and a few less-than-welcome characters making a return *cough* Edward's bitch ass *cough*.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Teabagging is considered to be bad manners. Do it anyways.**

**xoxo**

**Jasper's POV**

This was the first Christmas I'd spent in a long time that I wasn't alone. I couldn't forget how crazy a Christmas with the Cullen family could be, but I had tucked all memories of the holidays spent with them into the back of my mind. It was a bit unsettling to be honest, to go from being alone on what's supposed to be a day for families, to being with not only my fiancée, but her family—my family as well, technically. But, having the Cullens here made Bella, and that made me happy. So, I wasn't complaining. Much. Even if it meant that I was left with blueballs thanks to their unexpected visit. At least I wasn't sucking on a turkey this time around.

I couldn't help but glance at the ring on my finger from time to time, in wonder. Alice really pulled one on Bella and me, but in hindsight I could easily see where she was coming from. She saw that Bella and I were going to be together for a long time, but without that push, we'd be more than happy to just live together for the rest of our existences in a common-law marriage. Naturally, she wasn't going to let that happen, and here we were. Engaged.

Engaged and already being overwhelmed in wedding details. There was all the paperwork, for starters; Bella was, for all intents and purposes, dead. I'd be making a visit to my lawyer soon, to come up with some fresh paperwork for her. Then we'd have to falsify blood tests on top of that, to get our marriage license. The girls weren't concerned with these 'minute' details, however. Esme and Alice had much more important thing on their mind. When we wanted to have the ceremony, where we'd have it? Would it be closed to family only, or would we invite friends as well? If we invited friends, that would then bring in a whole new realm of decisions, as far as catering went. It was all mind-boggling, and I was more than happy to sit back and let the ladies handle it.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Tim assured me I was doing the best thing, and that it was best to just stay out of the way and agree with whatever I was told, but to try and involve myself as little as possible. So, I was following taking their advice to heart and had left Bella alone with Alice, Esme and Rosalie, much to her intense displeasure. Instead, I was holed up in the living room, putting my Xbox to good use.

Emmett was a superb Halo player, but with one fault; when he killed someone, he could never resist teabagging them. And that made him vulnerable to be hit himself, and then teabagged. And that made him an awful loser.

"Fuck, man! You're a little bitch!" Emmett groused, tearing off his headset as I got him with a headshot, then teabagged him for the sixth time during the match. The match timer ran out shortly after that, and the ranking board appeared. Emmett groaned.

"Fuck yeah!" I cheered, fist pumping when I saw I had beat out Emmett by a kill; probably the headshot on him. I pulled off my own headset, grinning. "Good match, buddy."

"Yeah, yeah. Another round?" He asked, and I shook my head, offering the controller first to Tim, who shook his head, than to Carlisle. Carlisle hesitated for a second, before taking the proffered controller, along with the headset with a shrug.

"I'm gonna go save Bella from your wives. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll let me into the bedroom before next year," I told them. Carlisle and Emmett nodded vaguely, already immersed in the match. Tim just shook his head, sprawling out more on the couch. I almost informed him that the couch had seen more action in the past twenty-four hours than it had all month, but stopped.

"Bad idea, dude. You're gonna be like a dude in a meat-suit walking into a K-9 training area." He said, and I shrugged. "Well, it's your funeral." He snapped a mock-salute at me, humming a funeral dirge. I returned the gesture with a one-fingered salute, before heading into the dining room.

**xoxo**

Bella's laptop was set aside, an internet browser still open. Several tabs were open, and as far as I could tell, every single one was for another wedding site. However, the conversation wasn't focused on the wedding, which was surprising.

"I think a New Year's Eve party would be a great idea," Esme was saying, and Bella eyed her. "It is short-notice, true, but it would be a nice little event. We will be town for that long, in any case, so why not celebrate. Jasper!"

She waved me over to the table, her golden eyes glowing warmly. I took a seat next to Bella, who took my hand underneath the table. I squeezed hers gently, before focusing on Esme.

"What's this about a party?" I asked, and she beamed at me, smoothing down her slacks.

"Alice suggested a New Year's Eve party, and we agree that it would be a marvelous idea. Don't you agree, Rose?" Esme directed her last comment to Rosalie, who was unconcernedly examining her nails.

"If your idea of fun is consorting with a bunch of suburban housewives and their beaten down husbands, sure. It's a marvelous idea," Rosalie replied finally, smirking at Bella, who rolled her eyes, even as a smile of her own pulled at her lips. Esme looked rather put out, but Alice was smiling as well.

"That's not very nice, Rosalie." Esme chided, and Rosalie shrugged, lifting her hair back over her shoulders.

"Well, it's true." Bella put in, and Esme rubbed her forehead, amusement and annoyed wonder emanating from her frame. "But, I suppose I'd be willing. We can call it an engagement party as well, I suppose. Kill two birds with one stone," She said thoughtfully, and Esme brightened. Bella smiled at the uplifting of her mood, which made me smile as well. Bella loved Esme almost more than she loved her mother, she had told me, and it showed. She hated to upset or disappoint her.

"What do you think, Jasper?" Alice interjected. She was back on the laptop, typing away. I shrugged, and she arched an eyebrow.

"I want whatever Bella wants. If she wants an engagement party on New Year's eve, we'll have one. I just want her to be happy." I replied, leaning down to kiss her softly. Esme 'aww'ed' and I heard Tim cheer from the living room.

"That's the answer, man!" He called, and Alice rolled her eyes, before staring off into a corner of the dining room, her eyes slightly glassy.

"It should work out," She murmured, still staring. "I see a lot of people attending, and—oh." She said flatly, coming out of the vision.

"Oh, what?" Bella asked, and Alice's mouth thinned. She was annoyed, visibly so.

"Edward. He'll be putting in an appearance, and he's bringing company." She said, and Rosalie wrinkled her nose at that.

"Don't tell me he's bringing that little Bree bitch," She said angrily, and Esme looked too shocked at Alice's revelation to reprimand Rosalie for her language.

"Whose Bree?" Bella cut in, curiously. "What happened to Tanya?"

I was wondering the same thing, so I sat back and nodded to Rosalie. She pressed her lips together, thinking.

"Tanya came to her senses following Thanksgiving," Rosalie said finally, with a trace of good cheer. "And Edward likes them young, obviously." She nodded to Bella at that, who sneered at her for a second.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, and Rosalie leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table.

"His latest…conquest, if you will, is only 16. And she's been a vampire for less than a year." Rosalie said, and I whistled, mentally calculating. Edward had 103 years on this girl. "Plus, she's not exactly the most well-mannered vampire ever. She's one of Victoria's creations, and you know how she is."

Bella nodded absently, wrinkling her nose at that. Esme cleared her throat, glowering slightly as Rosalie.

"Rosalie, that's not fair. Just because Victoria is a nomadic vampire, and chose not to settle down doesn't make her any different from us." Esme said, and Rosalie simply shrugged again. Alice clapped her hands, drawing our attention back to her.

"I don't see them causing too many problems," She said cautiously. "But it would be best if Bella and Bree avoided each other."

Bella nodded at that, before dismissing the topic of Edward and his new jailbait, moving back onto the details of the upcoming party. She looked relaxed enough, but I sensed an air of tenseness around her, and hoped that everything didn't fall apart.

**xoxo**

Stupid humans and their insatiable appetites. I was in the kitchen for the third time since the start of the party just two hours ago, refilling the bowl of potato chips. I shook the bag over the bowl, filling it partially before the bag emptied. This was the second bag we had gone through. Alice had volunteered to refill the bowl, but I jumped at the opportunity, needing an excuse to get away from the party. Too many humans, well on their way to becoming drunk, as well as Edward? It was all too much to me. A large part of me had been hoping Alice's visions wouldn't come true, but I've learned time and time again to never bet against Alice. He arrived an hour after the party began, with Bree on his arm.

Not to be biased or anything, but Bree was a step down from Tanya, and a whole flight of stairs down from Bella. For someone so young, she had a slightly careworn look about her, as if she had spent the last year of her human existence drinking and smoking copiously, and the effects had never faded. Her hair was an unnatural platinum shade, her eyes a muddy brown with the aid of contacts. She looked like an old Ford Pinto next to a Maserati, the Maserati of course being Bella.

Edward had immediately glared at me, and I cleared my mind easily, offering him an amiable smile, welcoming him and Bree into the house. He simply stared at me as he entered the house, Bree hanging onto him and sniffing the air lightly. A hungry look washed over her face.

"Edward. Glad you can make it. And you, as well. I'm Jasper," I said politely, offering my hand to the girl. She shook it quickly, still sniffing the air.

"There's an awful lot of humans here, aren't there?" She asked, finally meeting my eyes for confirmation. Her eyes glowed with curiosity and hunger. I nodded curtly, already sensing her train of thought.

"Yes, and they're all my neighbors and friends, so it wouldn't do for any of them to go missing," I said shortly, and Edward growled lowly at me.

"Bree isn't going to eat any of them, Jasper. Unlike _certain people_ that I could mention, she's trying to stick to a vegetarian lifestyle." He said, stepping toward me menacingly. I simply stared down at him, unimpressed.

Before any further conflict could arise, however, Esme came and swept him and Bree off into the party. Thank God for that woman.

Wiping my hands on a napkin, grimacing at the greasy feeling the chips left behind, I opened the door to the nearly empty pantry, to grab another bag of chips. A hand darted out from the semidarkness, pulling me inside.

"What the fuck?" I said, my eyes adjusting immediately to the dimness. Bella was looking up at me, her hand still clutching the front of my shirt. Her eyes glowed happily from her radiant face as she stifled a giggle. I could help but stare at her, as she released my shirt, leaning back against the shelves.

The woman was on a personal mission to kill me. She was dressed in a simple, but sexy short blue dress, that was semi-sheer to my eyes when the light hit it just right and stilettos. Alice and Rosalie had gotten to her before the party; her normally wavy hair was partially straightened and then pulled into a ponytail, which had been curled into loose curls. Light make-up completed her look. When she finally emerged from our room, it had taken every bit of my willpower (and Emmett holding me back) for me to refrain from throwing her over my shoulder and locking ourselves in the room for the rest of the night.

Then she had winked at me, projecting more lust than I could handle at me, before joining Esme in the preparation of some trivial human snack. Tim had to join the fight to hold me back then.

"What's up, Kitten?" I asked, closing the gap between us, resting a hand on the shelf to either side of her head. She smiled up at me, looking out the frosted glass door.

"I've been in here for the past ten minutes, hoping you'd come by. It took forever for the stupid chip bowl to run out." She groused, her mood darkening, before she smiled again. Her hands caught my tie, pulling me down. "I've been wanting to do this all evening." She murmured, before capturing my lips with her own. My hands dropped from the shelf to her waist, pulling her close, savoring the sweetness of her mouth. Her fingers worked at my tie quickly, loosening the knot before coming to the buttons of the shirt, undoing them one by one. Her lips left mine, kissing a trail down my body. I bit my lip to suppress the moan that threatened to escape as she knelt in front of me, still working her lips down my stomach. Her pink lip gloss left a trail of ghostly, slightly sparkling imprints along my torso. She stopped finally, right at my belt line, before slowly working her way back up to my lips.

"Is this a good idea?" I rasped, as her lips closed over my nipple. She shrugged, winking at me.

"Probably not." Bella said as she worked her way along my neck. "Not that I care, Tiger. I really, really want you." There was a certain forcefulness to her words that only increase my need for her, and made me more willing to allow her to continue.

When she was fully upright, I slid my hands down her sides, over the skirt of her dress, before pushing the delicate material upward She squealed quietly as my fingers brushed against her underwear, feeling the dampness soaking through the fabric. I hoisted her into the air, supporting her weight effortlessly as I renewed my attack on her mouth.

"Why is it that every time I plan some sort of sneak attack on you, you get the upper hand?" She gasped as I ground myself against her, my erection straining against the front of my pants. I smirked as I lowered her back down, before reaching for my belt.

"That's just the way it is, Kitten." I purred, pushing my pants and boxers down quickly, as she stepped out of her panties. I lifted her again, casting one last glance over my shoulder into the kitchen. It was empty, the chip bowl still lying abandoned on the counter. Smirking, I thrust into her in one smooth stroke, covering her mouth with mine to stifle her cry of pleasure.

"Fuck, Jasper!" She hissed into my ear, her fingernails digging into my back as I pressed her against the shelves, quickly setting the pace.

Our coupling was hot, sweet, and over fairly fast, like any good quickie should be. Bella and I rearranged ourselves quickly, before exiting the pantry, this time with the chips. As I poured the chips into the bag, Bella opened the fridge, cleared of blood (which was currently stored in a cooler in my car; if that thing leaked I'd have Alice's head) peering inside, before emerging with the magnum-sized bottle of champagne.

"Should we do the announcement and the toast soon?" She asked me, and I finished shaking the chips into the bowl, before folding over the edge of the bag.

"Why not? Better now than never, I suppose." I said, holding the bowl of chip in one hand, and taking her free one, the one with the ring, in the other. I kissed the ring gently, smiling. Her slightly pensive expression softened, and she kissed my forehead.

"Well, let's get this show on the road." She murmured, and we left the kitchen, our hands still linked. I set the bowl of chips aside, before joining Bella next to the small table, where a number of champagne glasses were laid out. She poured the champagne quickly, while I motioned to Alice. Alice danced over, taking two glasses from the table, looking over at me. She shook her head, looking over at Bella next, before setting them down with a frown. She took a napkin from the table, approaching me. Before I could react, she had wiped the napkin across my neck, before showing me the smear of pink gloss. She tutted disapprovingly, motioning for me to bend down and running her fingers through my hair, presumably straightening it out before dabbing the napkin around Bella's mouth, fixing the tiny smudges of gloss, the adjusting Bella's hair as well.

"Can't leave you two alone for even ten minutes," She scolded us, before picking up two glasses. Shaking her head, she walked away, handing them to Mr. and Mrs. Schwartz, before taking two more glasses over toward Simon and his date. Bella flashed me a tiny grin, which I returned as I joined Alice. We had the glasses handed out in short order. When everyone had a glass, Bella reached out and popped one of the helium-filled balloons tied to one of the table legs. The pop caught attention fairly quickly, and the guests turned to us. Bella smiled at the group, and I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'd like to invite all of you for coming first of all, when you could probably be having a lot more fun somewhere else," I began, and the group chuckled. Eric held up his champagne glass in salute, already fairly tipsy.

"But not as much quality booze, and for free, too!" He laughed, and I returned his acknowledgement with a smile.

"Like we said, Bella and I have an announcement, although many of you have probably guessed it." I nodded to Bella, who smiled up at me, before holding out her left hand simply. The ring sparkled dazzlingly in the light.

"We're engaged," She said simply, and silence fell for an instant, before two things happened.

The group started applauding, many of them sporting smiles. However, a split second before the group broke into applause, the sound of breaking glass met our ears as Edward snapped the stem of his champagne glass. He recovered quickly, his hand cupping the fragile flute of the glass, tucking the broken stem into his pocket. But, it was all a façade to save face; as Ryan and Gregory moved forward to congratulate Bella and me, I caught sign of Edward again, who was glowering angrily at us.

He couldn't kill my buzz tonight. With a smirk, I lifted the glass in his direction, directing a thought at him.

_Guess I'm coming back into the family, eh, Eddie?_

**xoxo  
**

**Extremely, super sorry about the late update you guys! I've just had a really bad case of writer's block, along with a bunch of stuff going on in real life that I'm dealing with :/.  
Oh, Jasper, can't your Alpha-male personality just let it be? You got the girl and that's that, right? Not right. Here's another facet of my vampires; they can't pee on something to mark their territory, so they'll just agitate any opponents and flaunt what they have. Still loves me some Jasper, even during his dickish moments. :D.  
I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I know that it seemed a little calculated, all of Alice's scheming, but there's a reason for everything (which I explained). However, to clarify, things went like this: Alice put her plan in motion when she sent Jasper the picture of the ring, and then planted the idea in Bella's mind. She took Jasper ring shopping first; Bella's picking out the other half to the set (I've actually seen his-and-her engagement rings before, so this isn't exactly uncommon) was just a happy surprise. And, here we are.  
You guys want to hear something funny? I've written HP fan-fiction, and done a bit of Twilight fan-fiction, but never have the characters gotten out of my control as much as the ones in this story. Once I gave them functioning personalities, they just came alive, and basically went all rebellious. I have no control over what happens anymore. Like Bella and Jasper's pantry hook-up; that was spur of the moment, and not initially planned. Not that anyone's complaining ;]. But, there's a point to this: Thanks to my utter lack of control over the characters, this story is going to be longer than planned. I wanted to wrap up by 25-26 chapters…yeah. Doesn't look like that's happening, with recent developments. All will be revealed in due time, haha. But, I can say: MOAR DRAMA!**

**Review! :).**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Happy New Year's, indeed.  
Pre-A/N: Dammit, I'm incredibly sorry about the long wait, and even more sorry about the epic suckiness. More explanation at the bottom.**

**xoxo**

**Jasper's POV**

While I was fielding well-wishers and accepting congratulations, Edward managed to worm his way through the group, nearly undetected. I saw him mingling around the edges, working from conversation to conversation, but I didn't pay much attention to him, until a hand landed on my arm, tugging lightly at the sleeve. His barely subdued rage rose over the generally pleasant mood, crashing into me so intensely that I nearly flinched.

"Jasper. Come talk to me," I looked over to Edward, whose mouth was set in a thin line as he crossed his arms. The word 'no' immediately rose to my lips, but I caught it. With a shrug, I excused myself from the group, stepping toward him.

"After you," I said, sweeping my arm in a grand gesture toward the kitchen, before following him down the short stretch of hallway. I rested against the island, brushing a few chip crumbs away as I did so. Edward leaned back against the fridge, his eyes cold as we started at each other.

Tension radiated about the kitchen, suffocating in its intensity. Edward hadn't spoken a word since pulling me away from the group, instead choosing to glare at me as if I had taken his favorite toy. Which, in a way, I suppose I had. He couldn't fault me for however. His loss was my gain.

"So, what's on your mind, Eddie?" I asked casually, and he sneered, annoyance flaring at the nickname. "I can't exactly tell what you're thinking, but you're feeling a little hurt, buddy."

"Don't call me that," He replied automatically, and I arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. He pushed away from the fridge, rounding the island in a mere second. "Listen, you little-"

Whatever insult he was about to say was cut off as Bella hurried into the kitchen, her eyes wide, carrying the nearly empty champagne bottle. She looked from me, to Edward, then back to me. She approached us, angling her body slight between ours to block us. I gently pulled her to my side, out of the way, but she resisted, tugging her arm free.

"What's going on in here?" She demanded as she set the bottle on the counter with a heavy clunk. Edward waved her away, dismissing both her and her question, casting an angry stare at her.

"Go away, Bella." He demanded, and anger flared up inside her, as it did with me. Who the fuck did that prick think he was, telling my fiancée what to do, in our house? Before I could retaliate, Bella snarled at him, her hands balling into fists. Reaching out, I caught her by her waist, effortlessly lifting her up and setting her behind me. She glared up at me, which I returned, doing my best to communicate a silent warning to let me handle the situation. She wasn't pleased, and it showed, both in her mood and expression, but she backed down slightly, although she was tensed to strike if the chance arose. Edward watched this play out with an impassive expression. I looked back to him finally, sensing his annoyance at being ignored. Fuck him, who was he to interfere?

"I think I'm her sire, that's who." Edward informed me caustically, picking the thought out of my head. "The least she can do is listen to me and stay out of my business when I tell her, seeing as she's already left me."

"Fuck you, Edward. That doesn't mean shit, and you know it," I growled, pushing him. He fell back a couple of steps, a look of surprise crossing his face, before he advanced forward, pushing me back.

Bella groaned, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to her before I could hit him. "He's not worth it, Jazz. Leave it alone," She murmured into my ear, while she glared daggers at Edward. The smug bastard had settled back against the counter as if the exchange had never even occurred.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say with Bella around," I said icily, as Bella rubbed my back in small, soothing circles, in an effort to calm me down. Edward rolled his eyes at that.

"Seeing as it probably involves me, he's right, Edward." She added, still rubbing my back. He shot her a look, which she returned with narrowed eyes. "Don't talk shit about me if you can't man up and say it to my face."

Edward stared at her incredulously, caught off guard by her angry words. Bella's mouth was set in a thin line as she glared at him, still rubbing my back.

"I don't see why you're marrying him, Bella." He burst out suddenly, anger deflating like a popped balloon. Bella blinked in surprise, before sneaking a look at me. I was just as confused as she was, with the sudden change in behavior. Before either of us could comment, he began speaking again, resting his face in his hands.

"You denied me for so long, for three years, Bella. _Three years._ Every time I even mentioned marriage, you would go into hysterics and refuse to talk to me. And now, in less than six months, you're already engaged," He mumbled into his palms. "And to that tool, at that. He used to be married to your best friend, and now you're marrying him. Does that seem even remotely wrong to you? Don't you think you're betraying Alice?" He raised his head, pointing at me, but the words were more resigned than angry. "Why? What does he have, what does he do that I don't?"

_Well, I can answer that, but I don't think anyone wants me to say it out loud._ I thought wryly, but kept my thoughts to myself, as Bella stared at him.

"Don't give me that look." He said quietly. "I think the least you can do is give me an answer. I put up with your highs and lows for three years after your change, accepted your anger and kept on loving you. I put up with rejection from you more than once. But you can't even give me an answer."

Bella exhaled heavily, leaning against the island as well. I took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She returned the gesture, the warmth of her affection flaring briefly before she spoke.

"You can't seriously expect me to compare the two of you, Edward." She said finally, her fingers reflexively tightening and loosening around mine. "You're you, and Jasper's Jasper. There's just something about him, I don't know what it is." She looked up at me, and I was surprise to see the sheen of venom coating her eyes, in the form of trapped tears that would never fall. She exhaled again, but it was a shaky sound this time.

"I just feel right when I'm with him. I feel _whole._ There's nothing but love between us. No jealously, no resentment, just pure, perfect love." Bella leaned against me at that, and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her against my chest as her words struck a chord with me, every emotion she felt striking true with me.

"No matter what might have happened, if I never met Jasper, I still couldn't love you that way. Some part of me would resent you for ripping me away from my family, before I was ready." She held up a hand, as he straightened to protest. "I know it's not entirely your fault. I'm just as much to blame as you are, if not more. But that still doesn't change the fact that you bit me, and it caused me to change, when I wasn't ready."

"Do you think any of us had a choice about when we'd be changed, Bella?" Edward spat caustically. "Do you think I wanted this? Or Carlisle, or Rosalie, or any of us? We all lost as much as you did when we were changed. Your case isn't anything special, Bella. You knew it was either death or be changed, from the moment you found out what we were."

I stared at Edward for a long time, still holding Bella to me as she absorbed his words stonily, her face void of all emotion.

"I think that if I had the choice, I would have taken death, if it meant even one more day to say goodbye to my family, Edward." She whispered, her tone flat. Despite the blank mask, I felt her emotions spike wildly, as she stared Edward down.

Suddenly, a sob escaped her, catching us both off guard. Her hands flew to her mouth, trying to muffle the sound, and I turned her away from Edward, running my fingers through her hair in an effort to sooth her.

"Bella, Kitten," I whispered, kissing the top of her head, as the dry sobs wracked her body. "Shh, baby. Don't cry. Please?" I pleaded, as her emotions, overloaded with sadness, projected heavily onto me. My eyes began to sting as venom coated them, and my chest became unnaturally tight.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Jazz. I'm just so fucking _mad_!" She stammered, before bursting into a fresh round of sobs. "It's supposed to be a happy night! It's our first New Year's Eve together, and our engagement party. And Edward is pissing me off, and just ruining everything."

I steeled my nerves, swallowing back my own sob. Fuck, where was all this coming from? Being an empath was fucking horrible. I tried to block the wave of emotion, but to my amazement, I failed. Horribly, at that. Her rising swell of emotions crashed over me, and my shoulders shook slightly, as a sob escaped. "Bella, it's ok. We can still have a good night, I promise." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. It wavered slightly, but I held it together.

"Are you all right, Jazz?" Bella asked, pulling away slightly and looking up at me. "You're crying, aren't you?"

"No I'm not," I replied immediately. My voice cracked on the last word, betraying me. Incredibly, a small smile crossed her lips.

"Yes, you are! Am I upsetting you?" She asked, concerned, but slightly amused. I shook my head, swallowing hard.

"No, you're just projecting like a hormonal woman. I've been handling overloads of emotions for years, Kitten, but yours totally break all my walls down," I said, trying to muster up a macho exterior. It wasn't fooling Bella. She chuckled a bit, squeezing me.

"Aww, I didn't mean to make you cry, Jazz." She said. Before I could respond, Edward snorted, breaking our attention back to him.

"You two are fucking pathetic." Edward choked out, as Bella pulled away. Her face took on a calm mask, but her rage was peaking underneath the mask. "'Oh, I'm so upset!' 'Don't cry, you're making me cry!' 'Aww, I'm sorry-'" Edward's mocking tirade was cut off by the bottle breaking against his head.

**xoxo**

_Oh, fuck._

He blinked in surprise, as shards of broken glass fell to the floor, some of them catching on the collar of his shirt. Drops of leftover champagne dampened his shirt and stuck to his skin as he stared at Bella, wide-eyed. She had stepped back, her face still perfectly composed, the neck of the bottle still clutched in her hand.

"I wish that hurt more than your pride, dick." Bella spat, laying the remnant of the bottle on the counter. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to me, carefully monitoring Edward's emotions. Confusion and shock overlay everything, anger suppressed by those emotions.

A gasp broke the silence that settled among us. We turned to the archway, finding Miranda swaying unsteadily on her feet.

Alcohol fumes wafted from her, and the glass clutched in her hand shook violently, as she pointed first at Edward, then at Bella. I released Bella's wrist, jerking my head toward the mess. She moved swiftly, gathering up the broom and dustpan. Edward shook the glass shards from his hair, taking on an innocent, slightly confused expression.

I approached Miranda slowly, marshalling my features into an expression of concern.

"Are you alright, Miranda?" I asked kindly, blocking her view. She shook her head wildly, standing on her toes to peer over my shoulder. She wobbled unsteadily on her heels, nearly overbalancing. I caught her deftly, helping her to regain her balance.

"She—she juss hit 'em wit tha bottle." Miranda slurred, pointing first to Bella, then to Edward. "An he's not bleedin' or nuttin'."

I looked over my shoulder; Bella and Edward were once again at separate ends of the island, no signs of their altercation remaining. Except for the slight dampness of Edward's shirt, we were safe. Even then, that was a marginal detail. I looked back to Miranda, furrowing my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? We were just having a discussion; no one's breaking any bottles." I said in a firm voice. She blinked, peering up at me. "I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

"Nah-uh!" She bristled visibly, pulling the glass closer to herself. Several drops sloshed out onto her blouse. "I'm jus' fine. Nah drunk at all. Why isn't he bleedin?" Miranda continued petulantly. I took her arm, looking over to Bella, who darted over and took her other arm. Effortlessly, we navigated the hallway, back into the living room.

Dylan, Miranda's husband, met us at the archway, his expression slightly panicked as he took the glass from Miranda. She resisted, but he tugged it away firmly, setting it down on the table.

"Dyl!" Miranda cried, in a loud stage whisper. "That-tha _bitch_," she pointed to Bella, "hit the boy in tha head. _With a bottle. _An-an, he isn't bleedin or nuthin." Miranda informed him with relish. I turned slightly to hide my smirk. It had come off as the blathering of someone extremely intoxicated; this was playing out better than I thought.

"What boy, darling?" Dylan asked, attempting to calm his hysterical wife. She motioned wildly toward the kitchen.

"She's talking about Edward." I informed Dylan, who nodded. "She walked by the kitchen while Bella and I were having a discussion with Edward; I don't know where she got the idea Bella hit Edward, and with a bottle no less."

Edward chose that moment to reappear. He looked on at the scene, a fake expression of surprise on his face.

"Is she all right?" He asked, all faux concern and sincerity. I chanced a glance at Bella; she rolled her eyes at his performance. "She nearly took a bit of a spill."

Dylan frowned disapprovingly at Miranda, who was gaping at Edward. She pointed at him, stomping a foot in indignation, nearly tipping over again.

"See! He's not bleeding!" She yelled loudly. Over Dylan's shoulder, I spotted Ryan shaking his head mournfully, a smile on his face at our drunken neighbor's antics. "Summin's not righ'!"

The Cullens, near the back of the crowd, were watching the proceedings with a mix of barely disguised amusement and concern. Carlisle shot me a look; I shrugged minutely, and breathed 'later.' He nodded. Over on the couch, a dry, slightly wheezy laugh broke Miranda's tirade. Betty, who I thought had long since fallen asleep, her glass still clutched in her hand, was laughing at Miranda.

"Wha are you laug-lau—whass so funny, huh?" Miranda hiccupped, pointing accusingly at Betty. Betty snorted, wiping tears from her wrinkled face.

"You! You've always been a lightweight, Miranda, but now you've gone and shown your ass in front of a bunch of people." Betty shook her head, before tossing back the rest of her drink in one gulp. She set the glass down on the table, before hauling herself to her feet slowly, still cackling.

"Ooh, kids these days, can't even hold their liquor. 'Look, he's not even bleeding!'" Betty mocked, shuffling through the crowd. I stepped aside, to allow her through the archway, and she paused next to me.

Squeezing my bicep, she winked at me. "Don't let her talk about your lady like that, Jasper. She's just jealous." I grinned down at her, and the patted my arm, before continuing down the hallway, still chuckling.

"'What's so funny?' Ha!" We heard her crow, before the distinct click of the bathroom door was heard. Dylan tried to keep the grin from his face, but Miranda spotted it, slugging his arm, nearly falling over.

"Don't laugh at me!" She whined, taking another swing at him. Dylan caught her wrists, and she slumped slightly, still trying to swing at him.

"Yer' a prick, y'know?" She mumbled, before her eyes slowly slipped shut.

Dylan supported his wife, flashing an apologetic look at me. "I'm really sorry about this, Jasper. She's never been that great when it comes to drinking, but it's never been this bad."

"It's fine," I replied amicably, clapping a hand on his shoulder slightly. "Do you need help getting her home? Or would you like to put her in a guest room?" Dylan looked down uncertainly at his wife, who was snoring lightly. Doubt clouded his face as he readjusted his hold on her.

"A guest room would be nice, if you can spare it. Hopefully she'll sober up, and be a little more help in getting her back home." He said, and I nodded, directing him to one of the three non-master bedrooms, all of which had been designated as guest rooms, and subsequently claimed by the Cullens since Christmas.

Once Miranda was settled in, Dylan by her side with a trashcan in hand, I returned to the party, which was slowly picking up, as it was just a few minutes to midnight. The ball drop was on tv, poised and ready to go.

Bella squeezed through the small crowd, coming up and wrapping her arms around my waist from behind. I turned and pulled her into my arms, and she melted against me with a small sigh. I could feel contentedness, along with exasperation from her, which I tried to soothe away with a small blast of love. She turned a tiny smile on me, snuggling up more closely into my arms, as the ball began its descent. Around us, friends, family, and neighbors counted down the seconds to 2011, but I saw nothing but Bella, heard nothing but her breathing. Her golden eyes shimmered in the semi-darkness of the room as she lifted her face to mine. I lowered mine to hers, and her eyes fluttered close. I studied her face in the last few seconds, taking in the details I had studied and come to know so well in the past few months.

"I love you. Happy New Year's Bella." I breathed, before capturing her lips with my own as the room around us exploded into cheers.

Happy New Year's, indeed.

**xoxo**

**Aww, sadface :(. I actually think the Bella/Jasper crying scene is ridiculously cute, to be honest. I think that a vampire can be more affected by their mate's power/ have their own power intensified by their mate. Henceforth, Bella's emotions overload Jasper more so than someone else's would, so he's more empathetic to what she's feeling. Also why Bella only has to lightly use her power on Jasper, as opposed to putting more insistence into it on anyone else. Edward's being a tool, and it's not going to get any better in the upcoming chapters. He's going to be really bitter and antagonistic, but probably not the worst character.  
In other news, Charlie's wedding is coming up in the next chapter. It promises to be doozy. All kinds of epicness, and drama. Lots of drama. I've also discovered that I ended up planning their wedding to be on my birthday…I wasn't exactly thinking when I typed the date…hehe. In any case, I know what I'll be doing while they're getting married.  
Also in other news, school is kicking my behind. Ok, not really. I'm doing amazingly well, on track to a 4.0 and all that. I meant to update this last weekend, then got sidetracked. Then I meant to update this yesterday, and again, got sidetracked. Have you spent a weekend in South Central? It's really quite fun, I recommend it for your next vacation…haha. In any case, I'm getting a start on chapter 25 asap. Like, today-I'm-putting-off-homework-to-get-started asap. :). Review?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Charlie and Sue, sitting in a tree….**

**xoxo**

**Bella's POV**

I rubbed my eyes in frustration and set my laptop aside, before resting my forehead in my hands. I couldn't concentrate on this article; I had been staring at the open Word document for the better part of an hour, but the lead simply wouldn't come to me. And no wonder. My father was getting married in less than twenty-four hours, and I was here in California, not even able to attend the wedding. Charlie was finally, so many years after Renee broke his heart and took me away, moving on with his life, and I couldn't be there to celebrate with him.

I kicked the table angrily; it lifted several inches into the air, my laptop sliding from the edge into the middle as it tilted.

"This is fucking _bullshit_," I growled to the empty house, climbing to my feet, the notebook in my lap fluttering to the floor.. My nerves were at their breaking point, my mind a mess. Had Edward been anywhere near me, I would have happily torn his head from his neck and set the body on fire. I resented him more now than I had before, my anger multiplied as the day drew closer. Jasper had left for work just an hour before, only at my insistence. He had wanted to take a couple of days off, to be with me, knowing I would be unhappy, but I wouldn't let him. No need for him to literally share in my misery.

And so, I was left alone, unable to focus on work, and unwilling to look over any details for my own wedding. Even as I glanced at my laptop, the email alert chimed, signaling yet another email from Alice, filled with flower ideas, and locations, and of course, demands about dress fittings. Jasper and I had been engaged for a little less than a month, and Alice had been on me day and night with hundreds of questions and suggestions. Esme had only been a bit better, calling and emailing only during daylight hours. Alice was my sister, and my very best friend, but she would be the death…or, rather, end of my existence, with her need to micromanage everything.

With a small, frustrated noise, I padded into the kitchen; cleaning would be a welcome distraction. But, all of our mugs were washed and drying in the rack, the trash bags taken to their proper dumping site. Nothing for me to do, of course. I could wash the prop dishes, the plates and bowls, the pots and pans we kept just as an illusion, if I hadn't already washed them last night.

With my options quickly dwindling, I found myself thinking back to Forks, my chest feeling unusually tight as I remembered my younger years. The summer between my junior and Senior year had been one of the best, the stuff you'd almost expect to find in a movie. Forks had experienced relatively few rainy days, an anomaly to be sure. The sun was, at that time, both a blessing and a curse. It reminded me of Phoenix, which even despite the bad feelings left behind, held a special place in my heart. It was comforting, especially after the past few months. The Cullens were largely confined to their home, and venturing out at night. I had spent the summer with my few friends outside of the Cullens, spending hours on end at First Beach or in Seattle, just enjoying life. It was my last summer of freedom, my last summer alive; had I known that, I might have enjoyed it just a little bit more, stayed out just a little bit longer. But, hindsight is 20/20.

Angela, Jessica, Mike , Ben and Tyler and everyone else had been good friends, all friction aside. The Cullens didn't get along with anyone, their outwardly snobby attitudes turning a lot of people off of talking to them. Trying to blend both sets of friends was nearly impossible, but I refused to let them go, and Edward had suffered (in his words) through more than one lunch with them, as he was reluctant to leave me alone near them, his jealously suffocating in its intensity.

I focused on the bars of light streaming through the partially closed blinds, creating striped patterns on the tile, my mind lost in thought. In the back of my mind, my consciousness registered the sound of the garage door opening, but didn't think much of it until I picked up the sound of a second car pulling into the driveway, followed by a high, slightly nasally voice, and Jasper's answering tone. I shook my head, clearing the errant thoughts as the door leading into the garage opened and Jasper's arm appeared, holding it open. A tall, thin, older man came in, followed by Jasper, who flashed a tiny grin at me, looking pleased with himself.

"Hey babe. I thought you were going to work?" I said, as he closed the door. He turned to me, still smiling.

"Yeah, I did for a couple of minutes. Then I had some other business to take care of. Bella, this is Jack Hillard. He's a friend of Rob's, and does make-up for the studio occasionally, when it comes to album covers.

"But I do costume make-up, mainly." Jack put in, crossing the kitchen in a few quick strides, placing the oversized container he held on the island counter. He lifted my head slightly, tilting it and angling it toward the light as he did so, scrutinizing me.

"Honey, you've got amazing bone structure; I'd love to see what I can do with this." He pinched my nose slightly, and I scowled at him as he tilted my head downward, via his grip on my nose. I fought to choke back the growl threatening to escape my throat as Jack tilted my head back and forth.

"What's going on?" I said, my voice sounding foggy to my own ears.

"Well, I know you'd like to go Charlie's wedding, but with all the animosity between the two of you," here, Jasper gave me a significant look, which I caught onto, "I knew you'd like to avoid conflict. So, I called in a few favors, pulled a few strings, and here we are." He spread his hands as Jack released my nose, and I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around my waist. My squeal was loud, even to my own ears.

"You mean we can go to the wedding?" I screamed, unable to control the sudden rush of excitement I felt. Jasper chuckled as he pulled me close, kissing the top of my head. I felt him smile against the top of my head, and I screamed again, the sound muffled by his chest. "You are, without a doubt, the most amazing fiancé in the history of fiancés ever!"

"Yeah, I know." Jasper joked. I kissed him soundly, feeling his lips curve into a smile against my own. I pulled away, turning back to Jack, who was watching this exchange with a bemused expression.

"Come over here, I have so many plans for you." Jack beckoned me over, flicking on the overhead lights, before opening the blinds. I settled down on a barstool, fairly bouncing with excitement as he ran his fingers through my hair, pushing it back, before slipping a headband over my head, using it to secure the hair out of my face. Jasper motioned toward the staircase, and I nodded, before turning back to Jack who had opened the kit and was pulling out a number of objects.

"Darling, I hope you're ready for this. You're not going to recognize yourself when I'm done." He said theatrically, as he rubbed his hands together, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Bring it on, Jack." I replied cheekily, and with a laugh, he started in, uncapping the first pot of make-up.

**xoxo**

Three hours later, I found myself faced with an entirely different individual than who had faced me this morning in the mirror. The most noticeable difference was the hair. My own hair had been secured against my head, before a hairnet and blonde wig were added. My semi-long hair was now shoulder-length an obvious dye-job in a platinum blonde, but it suited the rest of the look very well. Jack had talked me through the process as he created a prosthetic nose of sorts, out of plaster of parris and rubber, attached with professional adhesive. Concealer was applied, to make the nose look more natural, although I'd have to repeat the process tomorrow, or allow someone to do it for me. Alice would have a field day with that, being allowed to do my make-up. He added blue cosmetic lenses to the look, which would leave me with green eyes, and considered it a masterpiece. And, I had to agree with him; the look was understated, but easily different enough that I wasn't going to be recognized as Bella Swan in Forks, even after the physical aspects being turned had imparted on me.

"So, Mr. Hale, what do you think?" Jack asked motioning to me. Jasper observed me, his poker face on as he looked at the changes.

"Would I be forced to sleep on the couch if I said you looked better as a brunette?" He ventured, and I snickered, running my fingers through the white-blonde strands.

"I don't think so, babe. I like that you like the real me more than this version. But, Jack, you did an amazing job. Absolutely amazing. Do you do make-up for formal events?" I asked, and Jack pursed his lips at that, tapping his chin.

"Well, normally, no I don't, honey. But I think I can make an exception for such a gorgeous pair like the two of you." He said, packing up the last of his gear. I laughed, and held out my hand, which he ignored, instead pulling me into a light hug.

"Jasper has my number, darling. Make sure you get it from him and get in touch with me!" He said, and I told him that I would. With one last hug, and a carefully detailed list of recommended products, including a concealer which would be an exact match to what he used today, he was off, Jasper walking him out to his car.

Once again, I couldn't help but be forever grateful that I had Jasper in my life; he had once again come through for me.

**xoxo**

"Bella, will you please quit squirming? You have literally no reason to fidget. _None._" Alice said, as she carefully smoothed the foundation over my reattached prosthetic nose. I sighed, and tried not to wrinkle my nose at the sensation of having the goop spread over my face.

"Why are you so antsy anyway? I mean, you're only seeing your father, whose convinced your dead, get married." Rosalie chimed in sarcastically, shooting a look at Alice, who returned it. Esme shot a searing glare of her own at the two, before running her fingers through my hair, beginning the process of securing it to my head, so she could attach the wig.

I stared at my appearance in the vanity mirror, taking in the make up which was heavier than what I'd normally wear, and the fake nose. A packet of contacts lay on the dressing table in front of me, several more packets stowed in a bag for later use by both Jasper and myself. I took a calming breath, trying to clear my mind.

Now that I was here, and the wedding was just a couple of hours away, I was a bundle of nerves. Was it even a good idea for me to be attending? Alice had no clue; the wolves' involvement clouded her sight of the entire event. According to Esme, who had since resumed the line of communication with my father, the La Push pack had been adamant about holding the wedding at First Beach, or the small chapel on the reservation, with the express interest of keeping my family away. Charlie's decision to invite the Cullens had been a small source of strife in that none of the Quileute tribe wanted them there; although they obviously couldn't give Charlie the exact reason why. Instead, they simply returned to an argument we all knew so well, as the public story: The Cullens are not allowed on our land, end story.

Charlie had won at least one battle in the preparation for the wedding apparently, as the wedding was being held in Forks, which was the one reason we were even able to attend.

I felt as if I had consumed a large helping of greasy food at the thought of the wolves. Would they go so far as to interfere with the Cullens? Would my presence be a catalyst for a fight?

These thoughts chased themselves around in my head as Rosalie passed the wig to Esme, who used the clasps to secure it to my head, pulling it back into a neatly curled ponytail. Alice passed me my dress on a hanger, which I pulled on, feeling the soft, cool silk fall over my body.

Looking up into the mirror, I found myself faced with my alter-ego for the afternoon, Marissa. Exhaling slowly, I smoothed down the skirt to the dress and steeled my nerves, putting on a calm mask, ready to face the wedding.

**xoxo**

We hadn't even made it into the church yet, and the afternoon already felt surreal to me, as if it were all a dream. I fought to blink out the contacts, the microscopic imperfections that would have gone unnoticed by a human slightly marring my field of view. The stench of wolf was strong around the church, and everyone, save for Carlisle and Esme had disgusted expressions fixed on their face.

I felt my own nose wrinkle as the light snow gave way into rain, enhancing the smell instead of drowning it out. I looked over to Jasper, finding his expression to be similar to mine. Frowning to myself, I huddled into his side slightly, and he looked down, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, holding me closer to his side.

Carlisle reached the door first, holding it open as we filed in, Esme first, followed by Rosalie and Emmett, then Alice and Tim. Edward and Bree followed them; Bree looked caught somewhere between hunger and disgust. She was sporting contacts as well, her hand resting on Edward's arm. I climbed the steps, still tucked into Jasper's side. Carlisle stopped us just outside the door, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you can go through with this?" He asked in a low voice. I swallowed against the lump in my throat, looking through the door at the assemblage of guests. Could I watch my father marry, and congratulate him, without breaking down? Could I play it off as if he wasn't my father?

I was already here; I couldn't not go through with it. I had sulked for days leading up to the wedding, knowing I couldn't be there. Would I allow myself to ruin what might be the last chance to see my father happy?

"I can do this." I told him, my voice stronger than I felt. Carlisle squeezed my shoulder comfortingly, before releasing me. Jasper kissed my cheek, bending down to whisper in my ear.

"I'm here for you, Kitten, if it gets to be too much. Just say the word and we can leave." He assured me, and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He guided me through the doors, to the short line at the guestbook. I paused after lifting the pen, looking at the list of names; Jasper's was the last one entered above mine. With a tiny smile, I added my signature to the list, making my handwriting purposely more eccentric than it usually was.

_Marissa Whitlock_

Jasper read the list, grinning down at me. "Getting some practice in, Darlin'?" He murmured to me as I handed the pen to Carlisle, before moving through the inner doors into the church.

I returned the smile, feeling a tiny thrill run through me. "Well, it would be better if I could write my own name, but-" My words died in my throat as the smell of wet fur intensified and a tall, hulking shape materialized in front of me.

All six feet and five inches of Seth Clearwater, all grown up, stood in front of me, blocking my way. His normally soft, open face was set in a tight-lipped frown, his arms crossed over the suit jacket he was wearing.

"Seth," I breathed, taking a step forward. His eyes hardened, and Jasper pulled me back, stepping forward himself.

"Invitation?" He asked coldly, holding out his hand. He refused to meet my eyes as he stared at Jasper, who glared back.

"We're here as a part of the Cullen family," Jasper informed him icily. Seth didn't so much as blink at Jasper's tone, only stood his ground. Quil joined him shortly, his shorter, bulkier frame effectively blocking our path.

"Who invited you, bloodsucker?" Quil asked me, sizing me up. "I'd recognize that stink anywhere, even through all that make-up and fake shit," he added, sniffing the air.

"Yeah, Bella. And whose _this_ guy?" Seth added, pointing at Jasper, who tensed.

"Charlie extended an invitation to the Cullen family, which I believe I'm a part of." I replied, from behind Jasper.

"I doubt that invitation also included his dead daughter." Quil growled under his breath. "Or her bloodsucker fuck buddy." My hands curled into fists at his words. Only Jasper's presence between us prevented me from tearing him to shreds. Jasper tensed, his own fingers flexing dangerously.

"Listen, you fucking mutt-" Jasper began, earning a pair of quiet, angry snarls from the wolves. A muscle flickered under Seth's eye, and I felt the already taut muscles of Jasper's back tense further. A quick glance around the nearly filled church informed me that we were drawing a few unwanted stares. All seven members of the Cullens already in the church had swiveled about on the pew, and I met Alice's gaze. She shook her head angrily, clearly upset with the proceedings. I shrugged minutely, trying to convey that I wasn't responsible for their stupidity. Carlisle's presence registered in the back of my mind, as he approached us.

Before either of them could react to his slur, I heard the barest creaking of hinges that would need oil soon, and the heavy thud of dress shoes on the thin, industrial carpet. It was followed by a scent I knew nearly as well as Jasper's. A spicy scent that reminded me of late summer; the smell of heavy cotton, of slightly charred wood and smoked meat. I had always associated that smell with one individual, both before and after my change. My mouth flooded with venom as the scent intensified, and I choked it back, pressing my face subtly into Jasper's sleeve to alleviate the sudden bloodlust.

I was actually shaking, I noted this fact somewhere in the back of my mind as the minute trembles raced through me. Disgust at myself for the reaction followed swiftly on the heels of the trembles. This wasn't just a random human who smelled appetizing, this was my father whose blood had me on edge.

"Hello there, Dr. Cullen, it was really great of you to come out today..." Charlie's quiet, gruff tone cut through the slight din of murmurs and organ music. I exhaled slowly, allowing the voice that had soothed me a million times, had kept me anchored and was one of the many soundtracks to my childhood to wash over me, to sooth me again. I wanted to throw myself at him, to hug him. I wanted to be able to feel the tears run down my cheeks and to have my father wipe them away and pat my back like he always did.

Jasper rubbed my arm soothingly as I pulled away from him slightly, fixing a polite smile on my face. Carlisle's response to Charlie reached my ears, but didn't process, as I focused on my breathing, on holding myself together.

"What's going on here?" Charlie's voice pulled me back to the church, and I turned slightly, finding myself face to face with my father for the first time in three years.

He looked older, that much was immediately noticeable. His thick brown hair was shot through with grey at the temples, and several strands in a matching color were present in his mustache, neatly trimmed for the occasion. His face was more lined than it had been before, especially around the eyes. But those were the same. The eyes that could be happy, or sad, or irrationally, horribly angry. The eyes that used to be mine stared back at me with a mix of polite confusion.

"These two don't have an invitation, Charlie." Quil said helpfully, elbowing past Jasper roughly. I felt the quiet growl reverberate through his chest, and nudged him gently. The growl tapered off nearly immediately.

"They're guests of mine, I'm sorry." Carlisle interjected smoothly, before Quil could continue. "Jasper was a foster child under mine and Esme's care before we moved to Forks, and this is his fiancee, Marissa."

Charlie sized both of us up, offering his hand first to Jasper, than to me.

"Charlie Swan, pleased to meet you," Charlie said, addressing both of us. I shook it quickly, feeling my lips curve into a smile at the bit of contact.

"I must apologize for adding even more guests," Carlisle continued, rubbing his hands together. "But we haven't had a chance to see Jasper in quite some time, what with our busy schedules, so when he informed us that he had some free time coming up, we immediately snapped up the chance for him to come and visit."

"It's fine, no worries," Charlie waved off his apologies, before glancing at his watch. I glanced at mine as well, seeing that it was just minutes until the ceremony was to start.

"We'll just grab our seats now," I said, my tone rising to a higher, slightly more nasally pitch that passed for what would be Marissa's normal range.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Jasper added, and Charlie returned the sentiment, before motioning to Seth and Quil, both of whom glowered at us, before taking their positions.

We collapsed into the pew next to Alice and Tim, as Carlisle slipped past to take a seat next to Esme. Alice was rubbing her temples distractedly, her eyes closed.

"I just wish I could see what's going to happen," she moaned. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing briefly.

"Just stop trying." I whispered back, aware that the couple behind us was observing the proceedings like a pair of hawks. " You know you can't, and it's just gonna stress you out." I pointed out. Alice nodded, taking a deep breath, before looking up, fixing an air of casualness about herself.

As Billy and Mrs. Atera, as Charlie and Sue's best man and matron of honor came down the aisle, I allowed myself to relax slightly, leaning into Jasper's shoulder, feeling another smile form, as I pushed the incident to the back of my mind.

**xoxo**

I sighed, poking at the slice of cake on my plate with my fork, trying to ignore the eyes boring into me. The wedding ceremony had been beautiful, but the reception was dragging out into a tedious, time consuming event, spawning a web of lies.

"Not a fan of the cake?" I blinked, and looked up to see Mrs. Stanley, Jessica's mother, staring pointedly at me. Jessica got many of her less than favorable characteristics, namely her penchant for gossip, from her. I fixed a smile that felt fake onto my face, shaking my head.

"It's a bit rich," I said, forcing myself to lift a forkful to my lips. The nauseatingly sweet frosting and cake felt and tasted like sawdust in my mouth, and settled heavily on the undigested portion of dinner I had been forced to choke down. Mrs. Stanley sniffed.

"It is, and young girls such as yourself should be careful about their diets. That figure isn't going to last forever, you know." She said, punctuating the statement with a false laugh. My fingers flexed around the handle of the fork, feeling the metal give slightly.

"Yes, I know." I replied sweetly, lifting another forkful of cake. "It must be awfully hard to keep off the pounds at your age, ma'am." I smiled innocently as her eyes hardened. She made a noise of disapproval, before laying her napkin over her plate, rising swiftly and leaving, skirting the edge of the dance floor. Her departure mercifully left me and Jasper as the sole occupants of the table. It had taken a bit of last minute juggling to fit Jasper and I into a group, and we were unfortunate to end up at the table filled with divorced women. All of whom divided their time between not-so-secretly ogling my fiance, making back-handed compliments, and gossiping heavily.

Jasper snickered at me, uncurling my fingers from the mangled piece of silverware. Tilting my chin upward, he gently pecked my lips, still laughing.

"You just can't resist being a bitch to women, can you?" He asked, and I poked him, feigning offense.

"Well, if they could stop eye-fucking my man, I wouldn't have to be a bitch, now would I?" I replied, turning so my back was partially facing him. He understood my wordless request, wrapping an arm over my shoulder and pulling me into his side. I scooted my chair closer, relaxing against him with a contented sigh, watching the crowd.

Charlie was deep in conversation with one of his deputies, the broad grin that had appeared on his face when Sue took her first steps down the aisle still firmly in place. The smile brightened his entire face, taking years off his appearance, and pleased me to no Charlie get the happiness he deserved after all these years was amazing, and made the inane chatter and unappetizing human food worth it.

Even the spiteful glares I had received from every member of the Quileute tribe had been bearable, just to see this. And there had been many of them, although none of them had approached me or Jasper since Seth and Quil tried to block our entrance.

The evening would have been perfect, if it hadn't been for Jacob.

Jacob stood out among the other wolves, his alpha blood making him an imposing figure, stretching him to nearly seven feet tall, and creating a dangerous aura. His anger fairly radiated from him, once he spotted me, and his angry gaze had been the one spearing me all evening. It was one of the reasons that we had stuck to our table, rather than joining the family and coming closer to him. Jacob had changed so much from the innocent, sweet kid that had been my first kiss and first boyfriend. The playful sparkle had been replaced by cold, barely restrained rage, a disgusted sneer marring the expression that was better suited to a grin.

Even as my eye caught his, and his narrowed even more, I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through me at the anger reflected in his eyes.

If looks to kill, Jacob's would have set me on fire.

**xoxoxo**

"Can we go outside?" I murmured to Jasper as we watched Charlie awkwardly steer Sue around the dance floor. His cheeks glowed red as he stumbled slightly, and Sue had to right his balance. Jasper glanced away from the couple, looking down to me. "The smell is getting to me, and it really isn't helping my stomach." I added, and he nodded, wrinkling his nose slightly. We stood, and I signaled Alice discreetly, motioning to the door with my head. She nodded, before motioning to herself and Tim, then us, and then the door. _Do you want us to go with you? _I shook my head, and she nodded again, before tugging Tim to his feet and onto the dance floor.

Taking Jasper's hand, I allowed him to lead me out of the reception hall, into the icy night air. The ground was dusted with a couple of inches for snow, light for this time of year.

When the heaving subsided, I sighed in relief, kicking up a bit of dirt to cover the mess. As I straightened, the wind picked up, whipping the strands of hair around my face, and bringing with it the bitter scent of wet fur.

Jasper was still standing in the shadowy area near the front of the parking lot, but we wasn't alone. Three hulking shapes, all with scents that I realized, surrounded him, speaking lowly, their tones anything but conversational.

_Mother fuck._

Every muscle in my body tensed, strung tight like a guitar string. Venom raced through my veins, red hot and angry, flooded my mouth. A buzzing began in the back of my mind, steadily increasing in frequency as I saw Jacob reach out to give Jasper a shove. A growl ripped itself free from my throat as Jasper's arm came up, blocking Jacob's hand, before shoving him away.

He stumbled back two steps, before regaining his balance. I could see him shaking from here, hear his breathing speed up in anger. His arm flew forward, his hand clenched into a fist. Jasper blocked the blow again, his own angry snarl ripping through the air.

_What the fuck are you doing just standing here? ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID? Your mate is being attacked by those fucking dogs!_

The buzzing in my head coalesced into words, screaming, furious and panicking words, vaulting me into action. I crouched instinctively, slipping out of the heels I was wearing, before springing forward, running the fifty or so feet to their location.

Jacob turned around when I was halfway there, his eyes widening a fraction in astonishment, before narrowing as I threw myself at him with a feral scream, knocking him to the ground. We tumbled further into the shadows and trees as his body twisted beneath mine. I heard the tear of cloth and creak of bones and muscles as he transformed. He howled at once, the sound mingling with the crashing of our bodies into trees and angry curses coming from the other two wolves. Jasper's voice dimly reached my ears as I shoved Jacob's furry, lupine form into a tree.

"BELLA! Fucking hell, Bella, don't move!" He yelled, as I roughly pushed Jacob down, pinning him with my body as he squirmed.

A tree fell to our right as Jasper burst into the clearing, momentarily distracting me. Jacob's strong jaws clenched around my forearm, and I hissed as the teeth split my skin. He twisted beneath me sharply, his body jerking from beneath mine. I was trapped between the hot, foul smelling, panting mass of fur and the icy forest floor. Then-

Pain. Horrifying, amazing pain like I hadn't experienced in years. Pain that had been a distant memory since my change. Dimly, I heard a screeching sound, like tearing metal, rip through the air.

And then my arm was severed in a mass of torn, hanging flesh, small rivulets of venom, tinged red from my last feeding, falling to the ground.

Jacob backed away slowly, my forearm still clenched between his teeth. He bared his teeth, and in that moment, I was positive the wheezy barks escaping him were chuckles.

The world fell silent as I stared at the stump of my arm.

I didn't realize anything could hurt this bad.

As Jasper stepped forward, his eyes widening with shock as his third pair of blue contacts melted away, I lifted the stump of my arm to him, wincing as the sensitive nerves reacted.

"This isn't good, is it?" I whispered.

**xoxoxo**

**Oh, hai guys! Guess whose alive? :D. Or, not for long since I just posted that doozy of a cliffhanger. First of all, I would like to apologize like crazy for the extreme wait between chapters. This semester has been pretty busy for me, like crazy-insane-sleep-what-is-this-sleep-you-speak-of-busy.**

**Thankfully though, the semester ends in two weeks, and I can hopefully get up to updating on a semi-decent schedule. As for my computer troubles, I was able to get the laptop that set itself on fire running long enough to drag my folder with the story to a flashdrive, and I'm now using my super old laptop that is missing keys and is generally made of fail but is thankfully working.**

**I know that the chapters have been kind of bad lately...I'm just having the hardest time focusing at getting my act together when it comes to writing them, especially with this arc. I'm just ready to end the story, but this who development is pushing back the end. :/. However, I'm determined to get this in gear.**

**A few things about the incident at the end. As I see it, Bella's easily the most sheltered of the Cullen clan, the only one that's never gotten into a fight of any kind. And even though the vampires are super strong, and nearly indestructible, I think they're also a lot more sensitive when it comes to injury. I mean, come on, if one kiss is this most amazing, mind-blowing experience of pleasure and perfection, you'd have to figure that being injured by one of the few things that could actually injure them would be like hell on Earth for them. So, Bella's in a world of hurt.**

**And I promise to update this story before Christmas. :3. Review? **


End file.
